Hidden Truths
by MetaMuse
Summary: Hermione helps Severus when he returns from meetings with Voldemort during her 7th yr. They become close and feelings grow. Hermione learns the truth about her family. A few Gryffindors and Slytherins work together to defeat Voldemort. COMPLETE
1. Author's Notes

**Disclaimor:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
**Important:** This story was written _before_ 'Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix' came out. But I am just now getting around to having it beta read and posted. So, it will not be accurate to OotP. It is originally my first (completed) story, thus, this story was my lesson in writing (it's been years since I wrote a complete story) so it will be a bit rough. I have been trying to clean it up and make it read smoother but only so much can be done with it, without having to rewrite it.   
  
**Thanks:** Special thanks to Corazon, my beta reader, was able to do an excellent job with it. Thank you Corazon!   
  
**Warnings:** Hermione is legal age according to wizarding law, 17 years old, for part of the story. If this disturbs anyone I advice you not to read it.   
  
**Ratings:** Fanfiction.net: Rated R (edited/censored version). Whispers or AFF.net or my webpage: Rated NC17 (uncensored version) - honestly, I may have went overboard on some scenes. OPPS! But they were fun to write. ;)   
  
**Summary:** Hermione Granger helps Severus Snape when he returns from meetings with Voldemort during her 7th year. The two become close and feelings build between them. Hermione learns the truth about her family history. A few Gryffindors and Slytherins work together and help defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort.   
  
Also, I know the titles I've created are horrible this is another one I don't like but I've been trying all day to think of one (along the previous month) but nothing good comes to mind.   
  
Updates will appear a couple times a week. I am trying to get a good start on another story while posting this to enable another story to appear once all of this is posted! (Plus I am trying to rework the ending - I'm on my third revision.)   
  
All reviews/criticisms are welcomed! I am still learning to write better!   
  
Now I am going to shut my babbling and onto the story! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Author Notes: Corazon, I owe you a huge debt for beta reading this story! Thank you! Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome! :)   
  
  
  
  
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 1**   
  
"Ron, I'm not doing this." Hermione told her friend. "I can't believe I agreed to do this in the first place!"   
  
"Come on Hermione," Ron pleaded whispering.   
  
"No, I'm going back to bed." Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak off of herself leaving Ron alone under it.   
  
"Hermione, you're going to get caught past hours."   
  
"I'll claim Head Girl business... Good night, Ron."   
  
Hermione left the teenage boy alone in the halls and took the long way to the Gryffindor Tower; she didn't want to talk to Ron any more for the night. She couldn't believe she agreed to do such a stupid prank in the first place. She knew better than that! As Hermione walked through the Entrance Hall to go up the stairs, she was about to climb the stairs when she noticed a tall dark clad figure stumble to the floor. Hermione rushed over to the man and helped him up and that is when she recognized him. "Professor Snape?" she asked in shock.   
  
Once he was standing up, though barely, he pushed her away with the little strength he had, "Get away from me child!"   
  
Remembering she still had on Glamoure Charm from a book that belonged to Lavender and Parvati, she realized Snape didn't know who she was. She concluded this was a good thing; she wouldn't be receiving detention most likely then. Hermione stood back and watched as Snape tried to walk slowly, though it looked more like he was hobbling towards the stairs that lead to the dungeons. She noticed his robes had faint bloodstains on them. Fresh bruises were starting to ripen on his sallow face.   
  
"Professor, you need to go to the Hospital Wing," Hermione suggested coming closer to the beaten man.   
  
"No," Snape growled.   
  
Not even considering the idea of leaving him and he was not willing to go to the Hospital Wing she only had one choice and that was to help him to his quarters.   
  
"Then I'm helping you to your quarters," Hermione commanded.   
  
She watched Snape. She could tell he wanted to fight her on it but he didn't have the strength. She put one of his arms over her shoulders and her arm around his waist to support some of his weight. It was a slow and careful process descending the dungeon steps. Finally they were at the door to his rooms. Being Head Girl she knew where the Head of Houses resided.   
  
Snape took out his wand and removed the wards with a few hand waves and muttered words. The door opened and Hermione helped him through his sitting room to another door she assumed that led to his bedroom. Soon Snape was lying on his bed asleep. Hermione knew then he was exhausted and beaten badly. The wounds on his face weren't serious but Hermione knew she could heal them with her wand. And, she proceeded to do just that. Knowing she needed to get him into his nightclothes and out of his dirty ones, Hermione looked around the room for a wardrobe. It was located near the door to the sitting room. Going to the wardrobe, she rifled through it until she found some black cotton pajamas. Hermione was grateful for being such a curious person because she knew a charm that would replace Snape's worn clothes with his pj's.   
  
Hermione quickly said the charm and Snape was left in his pj's with his other clothes in a chair in the corner of the room bedside the bed. She knew there wasn't much else she could do for the man so she left him sleeping. As she was leaving she replaced the wards she saw him take down, having always paid attention to details.   
  
Hermione had one more errand to do before she allowed herself to go to bed and sleep.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Outside Dumbledore's office Hermione knocked on his door and waited. She didn't even think that he might not be up. It occurred to her, the Headmaster was always available when you needed him the most. And this time was no different.   
  
"Come in," Dumbledore answered immediately.   
  
Hermione opened the door and stepped through, "Headmaster, I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour but it is important."   
  
"Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore questioned.   
  
"Yes, sir, sorry about the Glamoure Charm. It will wear off in a few hours."   
  
"Quite all right, my dear. Now tell me what brings you here tonight?"   
  
"It's about Professor Snape."   
  
Upon hearing this Dumbledore's attention was focused, undivided on Hermione, she noticed. "What about him?"   
  
"On my way to Gryffindor Tower I saw him staggering, coming into the Entrance Hall from outside. I tried to help him but he refused to go to the Hospital Wing. I was able to get him settled into his chambers. I did a few simple healing spells on some bruises on his face. I could tell he had more injuries but I didn't feel it was my place to heal them."   
  
Dumbledore sighed with relief, "Thank you, Ms. Granger. Your help is much appreciated."   
  
"Professor, may I ask if he still acting as a spy for you?"   
  
Dumbledore studied Hermione for a moment and decided he could trust her with this critical information, "Yes, he is."   
  
"Is he usually in that condition after meetings?"   
  
"I'm afraid so." The old wizard sighed as if the thought was painful alone.   
  
Hermione's protective instinct lit up, "Why doesn't anybody help him when he returns? Some one needs to help him!"   
  
"There are many people willing but he refuses such help. I daresay you are the only one that has been allowed such a task."   
  
"Only after he first said no, he didn't have the strength to fight me after I said I would help again."   
  
"And for that I am grateful."   
  
Both sat in silence for a minute. Hermione considered maybe she could keep helping him with the Glamoure Charm on. He wouldn't know it was her. "Professor, I would like to keep helping him."   
  
"You would have a hard fight on your hands if you wish to do so," Dumbledore warned.   
  
Hermione grinned, "I have Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as my two best friends. I always have hard fights on my hands."   
  
The wizard's eyes sparkled, "Yes, I suppose you do. Very well, from now on when Professor Snape informs me of meetings I will relay that information to you."   
  
"Thank you, Professor."   
  
"No, I have you to thank yet again. Here is an invisibility spell you can use when you have to be out past curfew. I ask you not to share this with anyone." Dumbledore finished writing down the spell and handed her the parchment.   
  
"Certainly sir. Should I keep using the Glamoure Charm while helping Professor Snape?"   
  
"It might be easier if you did. He would not accept help from a student he recognizes easily."   
  
"All right."   
  
"Get some sleep my dear. I'll let you know when he is called again."   
  
"About how many times does he get called, sir?" Hermione asked with concern.   
  
A frown appeared on Dumbledore's face, "Usually once a week but sometimes it will be a few times a week."   
  
Unhappiness was written all over Hermione's face, "Goodnight, Headmaster."   
  
"Goodnight, Ms. Granger."   
  
"And good luck," Dumbledore whispered after she left knowing that helping Snape would cause some heartache, but hopefully in the end they could find a friendship in one another. Dumbledore knew they were both intellectually matched.   
  
~~~~~   
  
The next day passed as if nothing happened the night before. Potion's class was not scheduled that day for the 7th year Gryffindors. After classes finished for the day, Harry and Ron tried to convince Hermione to go outside.   
  
"Come on Hermione all you do is study. You can do it tomorrow," Ron urged.   
  
"Ron I'm going to the library, end of discussion."   
  
At the mention of the library, Ron groaned and complained muttering things. Harry, knowing his best friend, "All right Hermione. We'll see you in the common room later. Have fun."   
  
And the boys left her alone.   
  
Hermione was at her usual study table surrounded by stacks of books. As she read through the books she took immaculate notes. The topic she was researching was not on the curriculum at Hogwarts. Hermione decided if she was going to help Snape she would need to learn more powerful healing charms. She knew some medicines and healing remedies came from potions but there were a few things wands could mend. Hermione wanted to know as much as possible about wand healing and potions healing. If she absolutely needed to she could make a potion for him, since she knew there was no chance of him going to the infirmary. But she swore to herself if he needed more help than she could provide, then she would go straight to Pomfrey then Dumbledore.   
  
Madam Pince came over to Hermione's table and called her, "Ms. Granger."   
  
"Yes, Madam Pince?" Hermione looked up from her current book.   
  
"It's time to go, I'm closing up."   
  
Hermione looked around and noticed she was the only student left in the library again. "Sorry," she murmured.   
  
"Quite all right my dear. I assume you would like to checkout several of these books?" The older witch asked.   
  
"Yes, please."   
  
"Pick the ones you want and put the others back. I'll go finish closing up the rest of the library."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Hermione did as she was told. She didn't realize she spent so much time in the library; she missed dinner without even noticing. After making a few selections she wanted to read more thoroughly, Hermione was soon checked out and on her way back to her bedroom. Hermione skipped the common room and went to the private entrance to her bedroom. Having her own bedroom with a private entrance not within the Gryffindor common room was one of the perks to being Head Girl. The private entrance was in the same hallway as the portrait of the Fat Lady, but Hermione's portrait leading to her room had no one in it, yet it was still password protected.   
  
Hermione stayed up late and did some homework and more research of healing charms and potions. She soon got ready for bed and stared at the canopy on her bed. Crookshanks jumped onto her bed and laid next to her, Hermione absentmindedly stroked the cat. Tomorrow she had Potion's class and she wondered if Snape figured out who had helped him or if he was going to completely forget some one did help him. Hermione wondered if she would act differently toward him tomorrow now that she knew little of the extent of which Snape went through to get information for Dumbledore. After a few more minutes of thinking, Hermione was fast asleep.   
  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Sammie Dumbledore thanks for the review!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 2**   
  
The next morning was bright with a few high clouds along with white, fluffy cumulus clouds. Hermione went through her classes as normal. She answered half the questions that were asked. During the last several years Hermione stopped raising her hand at every question even if she knew the answer. To say her teachers were shocked was putting it mildly. McGonagall even was so worried she talked privately to Hermione asking if something was wrong. Hermione explained herself only that she was giving the other students a chance to answer the questions so they didn't rely on her for everything. McGonagall expressed she was impressed with Hermione and encouraged her to keep it up. That was during her 5th year so her classmates didn't expect her to answer every question from now on. Hermione remembered a few scathing remarks Snape said in passing, but they didn't effect her in the slightest then or now.   
  
It was soon lunch, and the three Gryffindors were in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione ate a healthy meal for lunch and allowed herself to be less picky and health conscious at dinner. Harry and Ron stuffed themselves like it was their last meal as always. The boys were currently complaining about their next class. Whilst Hermione was nervous it was not for the same reasons the boys were complaining about. The two seemed to always whine about how Snape was a greasy sod. Hermione, however, was nervous because she didn't know if Snape perhaps knew it was her who helped him the other night. There was no reason to think he did. She believed Dumbledore wouldn't tell him for the fear of not letting Hermione continue to help and also knowing Dumbledore, he probably had another unknown reason for letting her help the Potions Master.   
  
Lunch being over, the 7th year Gryffindors filed down to the damp dreary dungeons to the Potion's classroom. The partners in potions were different this year than last. Hermione usually sat next to Neville to help him but she talked Harry into sitting next to the poor boy. Maybe he could help him develop a backbone because obviously the six years prior with Hermione helping him didn't succeed. This left Ron and Hermione. Ron didn't mind that he would hopefully be receiving a higher score in potions with Hermione's help. He was disillusioned when Hermione told him that she was not helping him as she did for Neville. This led to moaning on Ron's part.   
  
"Why aren't you going to help me Hermione?" Ron whined.   
  
"Because you didn't have a problem like Neville did."   
  
"But I'm horrible at potions."   
  
"That's because you don't study. Neville does. He knows the answer in potions, but he is too nervous because of Professor Snape," Hermione explained rationally.   
  
Ron knew there was no changing Hermione's mind so he let it drop.   
  
The 7th years were all soon seated and waited for the entrance of their teacher. They didn't have to wait long; Snape walked quickly with robes billowing behind him down the aisle between Slytherins and Gryffindors.   
  
"Turn to page 374 now," Snape silky voice drawled over the classroom.   
  
Books immediately opened.   
  
"Today you will be making the polyjuice potion. If any of you bothered doing your reading assignments as instructed you all should be able to answer this question. How long does it take to brew this particular potion?"   
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron knew the answer. Hermione opted not to answer the question but jabbed Ron in the ribs to get him to answer. Ron took the hint and raised his hand.   
  
"Mr. Weasley class has just begun. You should have taken care of your needs before class," Snape sneered.   
  
The Slytherins laughed quietly at Snape's comment.   
  
Ron, true to his temperament, quickly stated, "I was raising my hand to answer the question."   
  
Snape disbelieving the boy, "This would be a first in Gryffindor history. So, answer the question already."   
  
"The polyjuice potion takes 21 days to brew, _sir_," Ron said in his own sneer type voice.   
  
"Amazing and I see that concludes your knowledge of potions; seeing how you never get the answers right on your tests and your essays are rubbish." Snape smirked looking at the young Gryffindor who was doing his best to keep his mouth shut.   
  
Snickers could be heard again from the Slytherin side.   
  
And the class continued with points being deducted from Gryffindors and points awarded to the Slytherins. Scathing remarks flowed from Snape's mouth continuously directed at Harry and his friends or at Gryffindors in general.   
  
Hermione did her work on the potion quickly, and watched Snape closely. She made sure she was being extremely discreet, because she knew Snape's sixth sense about such things. She assumed he didn't know the identity of his helper and she planned on keeping it that way. Hermione also noted he looked healthy - well as healthy anyone could two days after being tortured. For some reason when Snape made insulting comments toward her or deducted unwarranted house points she wasn't as irritated. Usually she would be seething. But after seeing the dark private man in such poor shape - remarks and house points seemed pointless. She knew he had to be such a bastard in front of the Slytherins for his spy career. Oh, Hermione knew he would be a bastard without having to act as a loyal Death Eater but in doing so he had to act worse.   
  
As the week continued Hermione had a few more potion's classes. With each class she had begun to respect Snape just a little bit more. She didn't take insult from his demeaning comments and point losses he inflicted. She didn't understand why this was happening to such a degree but she accepted it.   
  
~~~~~   
  
It was Sunday night and Hermione was in her room up late studying for a test in Astronomy. She already revised her notes for the test but she wanted to go over the material one more time just to be prepared. So she was sitting at her desk surrounded by books checking and double checking information.   
  
That's how she was found a little while later when an unknown owl came through her open window. She was quite surprised at the owl, this would be the first she ever received a letter late at night in her room, post was usually delivered at breakfast.   
  
With the owl, perching on a stack of books, Hermione untied the letter attached to its leg. She had a feeling she knew what and who sent the owl. She was just not expecting a notice so soon; Hermione opened the letter and read the brief message.   
  
_Ms. Granger,   
  
Professor Snape has been summoned. The meetings usually last at least 30 minutes.   
  
Thank you for your help,  
Albus Dumbledore _  
  
Hermione didn't know what to expect when she got the notice from Dumbledore but was glad she could help in some way. She quickly changed into some school robes stripping off her nightgown. Grabbing her wand and two quick spells: Glamoure Charm and the invisibility spell Dumbledore gave her. Hermione had practiced the spell within the confines of her room then into the Gryffindor common room a few times to make sure she had no problem holding the spell in place when needed. The Glamoure Charm made her look vastly different. Short auburn hair, small blue eyes, a half inch shorter in height and her facial bone structure was more rounded. All this was different from her long brown curly hair, warm chocolate eyes. She was pretty most would say but not beautiful.   
  
Hermione made her way to the Entrance Hall to wait for the man. Passing the corridors and descending moving stair cases, Hermione was relieved she didn't see or hear Filch and Mrs. Norris. She was thrilled Peeves didn't show himself either, even though she was invisible she didn't want to press her luck. Once in the Entrance Hall Hermione forced herself to sit down and wait. Pacing could only cause unwanted noise and drain energy she might need in helping Snape. When she was sitting down she withdrew a small piece of parchment. It was full of notes on healing spells and a few potions just in case. She reviewed this while she waited.   
  
Thirty minutes later, she was still sitting, reviewing and invisible, Hermione heard the small noise of the Entrance Hall doors open slowly. A moment later Snape walked through as though he was taking great care not to show weakness. He quickly looked around and saw no one then allowing himself to quit the act and slowly and carefully walk toward the dungeons entrance. Hermione put away her notes, took off her invisibility spell and went to Snape's side.   
  
Snape was surprised at her sudden appearance but didn't go for his wand or say anything. Hermione went to help him by putting his arm around her but he took it back and vehemently whispered, "No!"   
  
"I'm helping whether you like it or not," Hermione whispered back just as vehemently. And she quickly put her arm around his waist and pulled his arm over her shoulders.   
  
"Hospital Wing or quarters?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Quarters," Snape answered in a hoarse voice that sounded as if he had been gurgling rocks.   
  
Hermione gave a curt nod and proceeded to direct the man to the dungeons steps. Descending the flight of stairs was a painful, achingly slow process but the two eventually did it and headed for the professor's quarters. Snape withdrew his wand and removed the wards. Again Hermione paid close attention so she could replace them when she left. She also noticed they were different from his previous wards. Figuring he changed his wards as often as she changed the password to her room.   
  
Walking through the same sitting room as before, she directed his walk to his bedroom door. Inside he lay down on his back in the bed. Hermione waited a few minutes to ensure he was asleep. She planned on checking for injuries more thoroughly and this would have to be done by first undressing him. She planned to leave on a certain article of clothing for decency sake though. Hermione went to his wardrobe and took out some pajamas as last time. Hermione said a simple charm and with a flick and wave of her wand Snape was only covered with his boxer shorts she noticed. Being a young woman she took stock of the man's body without even noticing. Snape was pale throughout his whole body as his face, but he was thin and defined. You could see the muscle developed under his pale skin. His legs were tone and developed like runner's legs. Hermione quickly realized what she was doing and stopped checking out her teacher. She noticed some fresh black and blue bruises on his right side ribs. Broken ribs she concluded. Withdrawing her wand she lightly touched the darkened area and said a spell that would determine the injury and it confirmed he had broken ribs. She then muttered a spell that would mend broken bones. She could hear Snape's breathing become more natural and at ease with this. After mending the bones, she made quick work of healing the bruises above his ribs, on his face and healed his cuts. Hermione glanced over the wizard and his limbs looking for anymore discoloring. His knuckles were red and swollen looking as if he was in a fight. He probably was she assumed, Hermione said a familiar spell to reduce the swelling and helped heal his bruised knuckles. There was one more special thing she wished to do on the wizard. It would help in case he was subjected to the Cruciatus curse, by reducing the pain that was normally felt in the morning. Hermione figured this was all she could do for him and soon said the charm to place his pajamas on.   
  
Hermione located a blanket on Snape's bed and covered him. She noted to herself to find a spell that would make the bed covers go over him. Leaving him asleep and healed, Hermione left and replaced his wards. She put the invisibility charm back on herself and made her way to Dumbledore's office. They didn't mention anything about her checking in after helping Snape but she figured he wouldn't mind a brief report.   
  
Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's door after ascending the gargoyle stairs. She heard him say come in and she went in with the Glamoure Charm on but the invisibility spell off.   
  
"Good evening, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore welcomed her.   
  
"Headmaster."   
  
"I take it Professor Snape is well?"   
  
"Yes, sir. I did a few more healing spells but he looked the same as last time," Hermione informed him.   
  
"At least it wasn't worse," Dumbledore said solemnly. "You should return to your room and rest. Good night Ms. Granger."   
  
Hermione nodded and bid goodnight.   
  



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 3**   
  
When Hermione woke up the next morning she was a bit nervous. Her first class was Potions. She wanted to also see Snape to see how he was and if she did the healing spells correctly, though she was pretty sure she did. Hermione got ready fast. The boys and Ginny would be expecting her soon; she agreed to go over the polyjuice potion briefly with them to make sure the guys understood it. She left her room for the common room.   
  
"Hermione you ready?" Ron asked once seeing her.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Great, let's go to breakfast. I'm starving," Harry chimed in standing up next to Ron.   
  
"Me too," Ron agreed.   
  
Hermione shook her head, "After what you two ate last night how can you even think about food?"   
  
"We're going teenagers. We need nourishment," Ron grinned.   
  
Hermione and Ginny just looked at each other and laughed.   
  
Finally leaving through the portrait hole, the four students headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they arrived the boys filled their plates to capacity and started to stuff themselves. Hermione, still a bit anxious over class ate very little. Ginny talked to some other girls in her year that were already at breakfast. Once the plates were half empty of food they started to go over the polyjuice potion with Hermione's help.   
  
Time passed swiftly and the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins found themselves in the dungeons potions classroom. Snape was already at his desk when Hermione walked in behind Harry and Ron. From what she could tell he looked the same as always. She wasn't worried about him finding who helped him last night. She didn't say enough to leave him clues it was she. But she did worry about him going to Dumbledore and asking who helped him.   
  
Severus sat and watched his next potions class students wander in at their own leisurely pace. He sometimes wondered why he ever agreed to teach. Ninety-eight percent of the students never cared about anything other than passing grades. He was ashamed of his own house. Even they relied on his so called favoritism to pass potions that they did the least amount of work. He hated having to let them slide because he had to play loyal Death Eater. Severus promised himself once again, when Voldemort was dead he would require the same amount of work from his Slytherins as he did every other house. There were at least two students in this class that gave their best. And one from each house at that - too bad they were enemies because they could be great lab partners.   
  
Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.   
  
Everything else, besides their studies, they were opposites. Male-female, pureblood-muggleborn, Slytherin-Gryffindor, bad... Well maybe there were a few other similarities but nothing that could be publicly known.   
  
Malfoy and Granger were two of the reasons he kept teaching: Malfoy because he had a chance and Granger though because she loved to learn. She was a teacher's dream now - but when she first came to Hogwarts she was the nightmare. It was ironic that she could be the nightmare and the dream student. Granger was first the nightmare student because she constantly raised her hand at every question asked never giving the other students the chance to answer. The class soon learned to rely on her to know all the answers and she did at that. It soon taught the other students they didn't have to study she would do it for them and they could get the answers out of her in class. But the past several years she turned into the dream of teachers. She always knew the answers but she didn't raise her hand to every question. She forced the other students to start to participate in class and learn on their own. If needed she could be called upon and tell the answer - for some reason the students took the information better from someone their own age than from a teacher. Not that Severus took use of this; he also got students to work because they feared him and what he could do to them. He would never physically hurt them but they still feared what he could do just that if they angered him so.   
  
Severus also regretted not being able to encourage his two best students together but his role as a Death Eater prohibited his desire. Supporting a Gryffindor muggleborn witch and a friend of that Potter would not go over well with Voldemort. But if he could he knew Malfoy/Granger team in class would be a sight to see.   
  
Severus stopped reflecting on what he desired and turned back to reality. He had to favor the Slytherins and degrade the Gryffindors.   
  
"For those who wish to continue to waste my time as you stroll into my class I would be more than happy to waste your time for my benefit and assign detention," Severus snarled at the Gryffindors. Severus knew they weren't the only ones strolling into class half the Slytherins did also but he continued to show favoritism by ignoring this fact.   
  
As expected, the Gryffindors sneered at his unfairness but they kept their mouths shut. They didn't want to tempt Severus further into giving them detention. Quickly seating and waiting for instruction.   
  
"We'll be working on the polyjuice potions still and you are to have a three foot essay on the origins of the potion and why it was created by next Monday."   
  
Several students groaned including Slytherins but Severus dealt with the Gryffindors, "Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting class."   
  
The students shut up immediately.   
  
"Get to work!"   
  
Books could be heard being placed on the tables and chairs being moved to access their cauldrons.   
  
Severus went back to his desk; today's ingredients of the potions were easy to manage so he let himself have a few minutes more of thinking. One subject kept intriguing him. Who helped him last night and the previous night when Voldemort called him? The first night he assumed it was a coincidence that someone helped him. Most people refused such close contact with him if at all possible, so he had written off the night as a one time occurrence. But again last night it was the same girl dressed in school robes with no indication of house colors helped him to his quarters. He didn't recognize the girl. No one in school looked like her but she was wearing the standard school robes. Other factors also made him question the possibility whoever helped him being a student of his. One they offered help twice. Most of his students would be repulsed by the idea of even touching him if he needed help. Another factor was whoever the girl was, knew enough about healing charms because when he woke up this morning he was completely healed. He assumed she placed some type of reverting charm for the Cruciatus curse on to him to help with the pain that was associated with the Unforgivable curse. The first time the girl helped him he had to heal his body but none of his facial bruises. So it was obvious the girl was smart and talented enough. This was not including that his private wards were in place both mornings after he woke up. It was also clear he had to be undressed for the girl to help him last night while he still had on the same boxers thankfully. The idea of some one seeing him beaten like that was not comforting or welcome thought.   
  
Severus planned on paying Dumbledore a visit about his mysterious helper during his next free hour. Severus wasn't sure if he should be angry or grateful for the help and the intrusion in his personal life. Surely whoever was helping him knew the type of person he was and still is with the obvious Death Eater robes and blood being on them. True enough it was usually his blood and some of the victims he had to watch be beaten once in a while. Voldemort called him usually only for his beatings and Severus was never around the other Death Eaters unless Voldemort was there.   
  
Severus stopped his thoughts as he noticed Longbottom making another error with his potion. "Longbottom pay attention to what you are doing. Ten points from Gryffindor," he scowled.   
  
Longbottom was the worst student he had seen in years. Severus stood up from his desk and prowled around the class to catch mistakes the dunderheads would make.   
  
During class Hermione watched her teacher closely as she finished what she needed to do to her potion. She then started to work on her essay which she knew the information about already - she read all about the polyjuice potion during her second year when she made it. Though she was watching him closely she was not obvious in her movements. As she watched him it appeared he was all right physically, which she was grateful for. He also gave the appearance he did everyday and that he wasn't tortured last night. She supposed it was years of doing such things that it was normal for him. She knew he was doing this since Voldemort came back, but she wondered if he had to do this before Voldemort first disappeared. She didn't think he did. Voldemort wouldn't have suspected him a spy then but Voldemort might suspect now though. Hermione wondered at what Snape had to do to prove his loyalty to Voldemort. She guessed nothing pleasant and also suspected the summer after her 4th year he spent much time recovering from beatings repeatedly. She wondered if she could ask Dumbledore, but thought again about it. If she did ask it would be intruding on Snape's personal life and she was doing that enough with helping him after being summoned.   
  
Hermione thought about her reaction of seeing the dark man clad only in boxer shorts - satin dark green boxer shorts at that she later realized. Seeing him everyday in his black robes always made him appear too thin like skin and bone. But she now knew the man took care of himself physically, and he was well toned with defined contours.   
  
Hermione stopped her wandering mind and got back to work on her essay. Whatever she was thinking about Snape she knew she would have to keep it to herself. She knew what she was starting to feel. Hermione respected the wizard for what he was doing to help the side of good. She knew the man also had a great mind that was respected outside of England where people didn't know he was once a Death Eater. His work in Potions was well known. This added to her respect and admiration and now knowing what he looked like under his dark robes was doing more to her. His facial features were hard edged, a dark sultry sexy look. His nose was hooked and looked like it had been broken before but it gave him more of an edgy look. Most women didn't like this but Hermione's taste ran along those lines. She never was interested in pretty boy looks. So the line came down to it, Hermione Granger had a crush on her Potion's Professor, Severus Snape.   
  
~~~~~   
  
In Dumbledore's office, Severus was sitting in a leather-bound chair in front of Dumbledore's huge desk. It was Severus' free hours and he had a few questions for the Headmaster.   
  
"Albus, do you know whose been assisting me when I return?"   
  
While Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, like they normally did he asked, "Severus, are you telling me you are allowing some one to finally assist you?"   
  
Severus knew the older wizard was fooling with him, "Albus tell me who it is."   
  
"Describe the person to me," Dumbledore said.   
  
Scowling, Severus proceeded to give the best description of the lady who appeared both nights he was summoned. After he was finished Dumbledore finally spoke.   
  
"It doesn't sound like a student that I know of," Dumbledore told the little white lie.   
  
Severus knew then that the Headmaster knew who it was but was not going to be telling anytime soon. The younger wizard shook his head in disgust and made his excuses to leave and get back to work. He figured he would have to learn the girl's identity on his own.   
  
  
To Be Continued...   
----------   
  
  
Melissa Jooty - thank you for your review! Guardian Angel I didn't think of that... but it could fit in the story. ;)  
  
Ezmerelda - thanks! I hoped this plot line was a bit different out of the SS/HG stories I've read I don't remember one like this so I tried it. Sorry about the story being choppy, but I was cutting my teeth at writing with this. I tried to smooth it out... it should get easier with more chapters. But any critique is welcomed!  
  
hermie4sev - thank you!  
  
Jana B - They will be getting to know each other soon! I promise and thank you for your review!  
  
Tabii - thank you!  
  
February Dreams - thanks! I just hope the concept continue to works and the rest of the story I wrote.  
  
Kaira - thank you! Hidden identities always intrigued me also. Such as SilverDawn's "Salvation Don't Pass Me By" even though it's incomplete I love the concept. I've been tempted to take the concept like she did and write my own but I can't think of anything too original like hers that I haven't tried writing one. Of your stories I was actually reading "Dreaming's Not A Crime" when my computer crashed. I've been looking for it, now I can keep reading it, thanks!  
  
Beccs - thanks!  
  
Amethyst - thank you!  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Corazon thank you for betaing this!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 4**   
  
Over the next two weeks Hermione helped Snape three more times. Each time he was in the same shape as the first time. Hermione would be studying late when she would get the owl from Dumbledore. She would immediately get ready and dress in plain school robes with no hint of her house colors, put on the Glamoure Charm, the invisibility spell and head down to the Entrance Hall.   
  
Hermione would wait for Snape to enter and take off the invisibility spell before going to him. She always tried to support some of his weight knowing he didn't have much strength. "Hospital Wing or quarters?" she would ask every time. He had given up on fighting her when she offered help. He must have figured it wasn't worth the effort.   
  
"Quarters," was the standard answer from him.   
  
Hermione would say nothing else. Though he would.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
When she wouldn't answer he would demand in his best classroom voice thus wasting energy, _"Who are you?!"_   
  
Hermione would never answer though; she would just continue to help him into his bedroom and onto his bed. He tried to stay awake and demand a few more times or try to ask different questions. The common ones were 'How do you know when I am summoned?' and 'What house do you belong to?' or 'Why are you doing this?' Hermione would normally sit in the chair closest to his bed and wait for him to fall asleep. Sometimes she waited for ten-fifteen minutes before he would eventually fall asleep.   
  
When she was positive that he was asleep she would charm off his dirty, blood stained clothes. The blood on his robes appeared to be his, usually. Hermione would take her time in healing him ensuring no bruise or bone was left unhealed. She would then charm on his nightclothes and leave him to sleep.   
  
After leaving Snape, she would check in with Dumbledore and let him know how Snape was. Nothing else was said between them. Dumbledore seemed to know Hermione didn't want or have the energy to talk more. Supporting Snape's weight and healing him drained her energy and she would always want to return to her room to sleep herself.   
  
Potion's classes remained the same. They finished the polyjuice potion. Snape still took off Gryffindor house points and gave detentions. Hermione would finish her work early and then work on other potion related work when she wasn't sneaking glances at the Potions Master. Each day after she helped him, he appeared the same like every other day. Hermione didn't know how Snape could do it. The physical abuse and mental games he was doing had to be a drain on the man but he never showed it except whenever he came back from being summoned. Hermione wondered why he would always return in such shape. She would have thought Voldemort would tire of beating the same man repeatedly.   
  
Whatever the reasons and no matter how many times Voldemort would beat Snape, Hermione would make sure she helped the best she could.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
The beginning of the second week in October found Severus coming back from Voldemort's latest torture session. The meeting was worse than usual. Oh, Voldemort used his favorite curses and hexes on him and Voldemort's specialty of Cruciatus, but he added a more personal touch this time. Voldemort swirled the serrated blade most of the night while cursing Severus. It wasn't until the end when Voldemort decided to plunge the eight-inch hunter's knife into Severus' left thigh. Voldemort knew exactly where to stab Severus, by missing the artery so Severus wouldn't die from loss of blood or injure his leg where it would leave Severus with a limp.   
  
For once Severus was hoping the lady would be there to help him. He would have to go to the Hospital Wing for this injury if not, but with the lady's help he could stay in his quarters.   
  
After Voldemort left, Severus apparated from the isolated location where he had been tortured. Severus was able to put a charm on his wound to stop it from bleeding for ten minutes. That would give him some time to reach the castle and his helper. The fifteen-minute walk was slow and painful. Usually it was only a ten-minute walk after Voldemort's summons and six minute walk when Severus was healthy. Severus could tell he was getting worse. The stab wound was bad, but he was treated with more curses than usual. He would have to take a potion in the morning to be able to move. Before he had his helper, he would have to take a mild pain killer potion after every meeting after he healed his wounds. Since the woman healed the wounds the same night, the pain in the morning was not enough to warrant a painkiller.   
  
Severus mentally cursed Voldemort. The dark wizard would beat him badly on a Sunday night and Monday's first class was Potions with the two house rivals of Gryffindors and Slytherins 7th years. Severus had been lucky enough until now to not have this particular group of students after an extreme beating, but apparently his luck ran out.   
  
Severus carefully opened the door to the Entrance Hall. It was a strange feeling having to hope that the lady would be waiting for him or he would have to go to the Hospital Wing immediately. Once Severus was inside and the door closed behind him, he searched the hall seeing no one, but had the feeling he wasn't alone. When he first came through the doors he would see no one, but then the mysterious lady would greet him. He had tried to figure out who she was but after the meetings he was too sore and tired to interrogate her properly. Severus started walking to the dungeon stairs when he felt an arm go around his waist and another hand lift his arm over a shoulder.   
  
"Hospital Wing or quarters?" The woman asked always never saying anything else.   
  
"Quarters." Severus said in relief.   
  
When Hermione saw Snape come in she hesitated at first. There was more blood than before. He was also favoring his right leg a lot when putting weight down. She looked to his left leg to see if perhaps he had broken it, but it was worse than she thought. There was a tear in his trousers and surrounding the tear was blood, a lot of blood. She snapped out of her trance and put her arms around him and asked the normal question. Her heart was still beating rapidly; she almost wanted to holler in anger at seeing him like this. She wanted to kill Voldemort for this alone and not considering what else he had done.   
  
Snape gave her the normal answer; she was tempted to go to the Hospital Wing instead, but she would do as he wished. If she needed more help she could moblicorpus him to the infirmary. Hermione was thinking she might have to make a potion to clean the wound. Wand healing was good but she wasn't advanced enough to do such wounds. The process down the stairs was slower this time and she supported much more of his weight, but they both were able to get down and continued to his quarters.   
  
Disabling the wards, they both headed into the private chambers. Severus didn't even think about how the girl would reset them when she left. He decided to forego the few questions that he would normally ask, since he didn't have the energy. He was hearing her speak which surprised him.   
  
"I'll need to make a potion for your leg."   
  
Severus didn't think about that but she was right. Only a mediwizard/witch would be able to heal his stab wound with a wand. Apparently his helper was not a mediwitch.   
  
"Use my private lab," Severus managed to say. He wanted to say more like, "don't make a mess", "no, I'll make the potion" but he didn't have the strength. His private lab held everything any Potions Master could dream of. While he trusted only himself and the Headmaster to use his lab, this was an exception. He could grant her permission or go to the Hospital Wing. While he knew Promfrey was a great mediwitch, he greatly desired his privacy and didn't want to run the risk of students seeing him laid up in a bed even if it was for the night.   
  
Severus settled onto his bed gratefully. The pain in his leg was worse now that he had to walk on it for so long. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He felt his clothes disappear off his body. He knew normally she would have waited until he was asleep, but she must have felt she needed to attend to his leg. After he felt his cracked ribs fixed his breathing became easier. He didn't feel the tip of her wand for a while, but he did feel a blanket cover him in warmth but not his left leg.   
  
Hermione quickly healed Snape's ribs and left him alone after covering him with a blanket, but making sure it didn't touch the left leg. She went to Snape's private lab and got to work. If she had time and was not worried to death she would have looked around and realized this was her dream lab. Hermione took in most of the lab and was impressed with it. It readily had everything she needed for the cleansing/disinfecting and healing potion she was working on. While the healing potion had to simmer for ten minutes, Hermione fetched some towels from Snape's bathroom and brought the cleansing potion to the nightstand. Hermione took great care in cleaning the dry blood and dirt from the gash. When she was studying healing potions she took time and effort to find a simple potion for cleaning and disinfecting such wounds, but made sure it contained properties so it wouldn't sting on contact. She knew her emotions were in upheavals, but she pushed them down to deal with them when she knew he would be all right.   
  
When the healing potion was ready, Hermione applied it to the wound and waited. That was one of the problems with healing potions that it had to be directly applied and it would take several hours for the wound to heal. Perhaps a second dosage may have to be applied, but most likely not. After applying what she needed to, Hermione went to work on the other bruises and small cuts. Once completed, she covered him back up with a blanket leaving the left leg uncovered and let him sleep. Hermione knew she would have to stay most of the night but could sneak out a few hours before dawn to be safe.   
  
Within thirty minutes Hermione was asleep but she set her internal clock for four am. She was one of those people who could wake up at an hour they need to when they wanted.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Severus was always one to go to bed late and wake up early. He never required much sleep. Before opening his eyes he could tell he didn't have clothes on, only his boxers - which was normal for him when he wasn't called to Voldemort's side the night before. Whenever he was called to Voldemort's side he ended up sleeping in his clothes - at least until _she_ came along. Now he would wake up with one of the few sets of pajama's he did own. Severus remembered drifting off to sleep around the time he felt her cleaning his gash. Severus focused on his left leg. The pain was gone and he tried to move it slowly, and still no pain, it was just a bit sore and stiff.   
  
Severus opened his eyes slowly and sat up in bed gingerly. He looked at his leg closer. There was barely a scar as far as he could tell in the dark. Whoever the girl was she knew her potions....   
  
That was when he noticed a slight shift in the chair that was a few feet from him and in the corner of his bedroom, but still the closest chair to his bed. Looking closely it was a girl also, he assumed his helper, but she had never stayed the night before. Severus silently accio'd his wand. He was powerful enough to achieve such wandless magic.   
  
"Lumos," Severus whispered holding up his wand.   
  
The dim light from his wand was enough to shine light on the sleeping figure, but long brown wavy hair blocked Severus' chance to see the person's face.   
  
Hermione woke up. A light disturbed the darkness of the room and that in turn disturbed her sleep. She slowly roused out of the uncomfortable sleeping position and buried her head in her hands for a moment. She turned to the bed where her teacher was laying and was surprised it was him with his wand that woke her up. She knew instantly he would not be pleased to know it was her who had been helping him and she knew her Glamoure Charm wouldn't have lasted this long.   
  
"Ms. Granger?"   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
----------   
Tabii - sorry didn't mean to be that evil!  
  
Ezmerelda - thanks!  
  
Xploiting Hypotheories - very true! I just hope I live up to the standards.  
  
hpz26 - thanks!  
  
NotQuiteFamous - actually the story is done but its being beta'd and RL (real live) is always interferring. :)  
  
DragonFireAngelVWP - thanks! I hope you got my email about the update.  
  
hi - thanks!  
  
Beccs - its fun making him suspicious!  
  
NaNook - here's more!  
  
joani - hope you enjoy!  
  
KnightMaria - thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for betaing!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 5**   
  
"Ms. Granger?" Severus couldn't hide his surprise.   
  
Severus never thought it would be the Gryffindor know-it-all that had been helping him. He watched her get up and walk over to him and check his left leg. Several fingers traced the scar lightly. When she touched him, he was shocked this time by how gentle her touch was. He even felt his breath catch at her touch. Feeling too exposed and out of control he reacted with anger, "Leave now! And never return!"   
  
Hermione withdrew her fingers from his leg and gazed into his eyes. She knew he would act this way but it still hurt to hear the viciousness in his voice. Not saying a word, Hermione left. She reset the wards after the door closed and put on the invisibility spell. Hermione walked back up to the main level of the school and headed straight to Dumbledore's office. After some flights of stairs and a few long hallways, and a gargoyle, she knocked on a solid wood door.   
  
"Come in," could be heard from behind the door.   
  
Pushing open the door and walking in, Hermione saw Dumbledore at his desk smiling, "Invisibility spell, my dear."   
  
Hermione forgot about it and quickly took it off, "Sorry, Professor."   
  
"Quite all right."   
  
"Sir, I apologize for coming so early in the morning and not last night but I wanted to make sure Professor Snape would be all right."   
  
Dumbledore looked concerned, "How is he?"   
  
"I would say fine now but he was worse than usual. There was more blood, cuts and bruises on his body. There was also a deep stab wound in his left leg, but this morning there was only a scar."   
  
Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. "I can't thank you enough Hermione."   
  
Startled by the use of her first name, Hermione watched the aged wizard for a moment before telling him the rest. "Headmaster, while I stayed the night to watch him, I had planned on leaving before Professor Snape woke up, but I wasn't able to. He knows it has been I who has been helping him and didn't sound pleased when he told me to leave."   
  
"No, he probably is quite angry. The question is now though: do you wish to continue helping?" There was a twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"Yes, I still wish to help," Hermione said with conviction.   
  
"I am pleased to hear that. You may want to leave now, since I believe Professor Snape will arrive shortly."   
  
Hermione took the hint and left placing the invisibility spell on.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Hermione woke up a few hours later. She still had an hour and half before her first class. Of course to her bad luck, her class was Potions. How was she to get through the class when he knows? How will he treat her? Hermione snorted at that thought, knowing he would treat her as badly as before if not worse, if he didn't completely ignore her. She didn't know which one she preferred. Picking up her optimistic attitude she resolved she would do her work and act as usual, but with answering fewer questions. Hermione forced herself to take a long hot shower then get ready for the day.   
  
When she entered the Great Hall for breakfast Hermione spotted her two best friends eating. She sat down next to Harry, "Hi, guys."   
  
"Hi, Hermione." In unison they greeted.   
  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked getting a closer look at his friend.   
  
"Yea, just a long night."   
  
"You study too much," Ron stated, thinking she was up late again studying, which was normal for her.   
  
"Ron, I do not. I like to be prepared for class is all."   
  
Harry grinned at his two friends they always bantered like an old married couple. Too bad they couldn't get together, but he knew if they did they would strangle the other in 24 hours. The three Gryffindors quickly ate breakfast and headed down to the dreaded dungeons. Sitting in their normal seats they waited in silence for class to begin.   
  
When Severus finally did come in, he commanded in his ever-silky voice to get started on their potions. Everyone immediately got to work. Severus sat down at his desk and looked over his class, with his gaze finally settling on Granger. She was confidently slicing the wormwood with a practiced hand.   
  
Severus' memories went back earlier to that morning.....   
  
The instant Granger left, Severus threw the blanket off of him and checked his body for injuries that might need healing, but as before there were none. Then he remembered he gave the Gryffindor permission to use his lab. Anger filled his veins and went to the lab expecting to find it a mess and ingredients missing. Yet another surprise was waiting for him, his lab looked like he left it the day before, except the parchment on the center of his worktable. Still only clad in his boxer shorts, Severus ignored the sore muscles and picked the note up. He quickly scanned it.   
  
It was a list of ingredients and measurements for each potion she made. He never would have considered her doing this. It wasn't in the girl's tight neat hand script, but from a charmed quill. He guessed she didn't expect to be caught this morning. Severus glanced at the clock 3:57 am. He really did wake up earlier than usual this morning.   
  
Making a mental note to go through his ingredients to make sure the witch didn't take any of them, Severus left his lab taking a mild muscle-relaxing potion. Severus quickly took a shower and dressed in his normal black robes. He planned to go to Dumbledore and demand to know what was going on. Upon arriving in the Headmaster's office he found the old wizard at his desk grinning.   
  
"Good morning, Severus."   
  
"Don't 'good morning' me old man! Why has Ms. Granger been the one to assist me when I return from meetings with Voldemort?"   
  
"Because she wanted to help."   
  
"And I have told you numerous times I do not want help! She is not to come near me again." Severus growled.   
  
Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle, "Is that all, Severus?"   
  
"Yes!" And Severus left in a whirlwind of black robes.   
  
Severus had finished going through his ingredients and discovered that none were missing except the ones that Granger used for the two potions. He was also sure she had taken some because her relationship with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the two most troublesome students.   
  
Severus brought his attention back to class. The rest of the hour was spent prowling around the room deducting points and avoiding disasters that always seem to happen in the Gryffindor - Slytherin class.   
  
~~~~~   
  
The rest of the week Hermione did her work perfectly in Potions while answering very few questions - not that Snape asked many. While he lectured, Hermione would only stare above his head when he was looking at class. When he was not lecturing and not paying attention to the Gryffindors side of the classroom, she would observe him. Even with him not wanting her help after being summoned and him being viler to her, Hermione still had her crush on the wizard.   
  
When she would study, her mind would sometimes wander over thoughts about Snape. She wanted to get to know him better but the chances of that were very slim. Harry and Ron would not notice her glazed over eyes but Harry's girlfriend, Ginny would. A few times this past week Ginny would ask if Hermione was okay or what she was thinking about.   
  
The same answers were always given: "Yea, I'm all right," and "Nothing important."   
  
Hermione and Ginny became closer friends over the years. Ginny, in recent years, grew into a gorgeous girl with red hair and brown eyes. Hermione encouraged Ginny to ask Harry to the Yuletides Ball that was held over Christmas vacation. This was a way to keep the students at Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry would be together for one year this Christmas.   
  
Severus watched Granger during potions classes for the week. He knew she was his most talented and knowledgeable student, but he never realized how good she was at potions. She was graceful and exact about her movements, just like he was. He also noticed while he lectured she would never meet his gaze. Her eyes were always focused above his head. As he watched her, he noticed she changed a lot physically in her years at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger had turned into a beautiful young woman right before his eyes and he never noticed until recently. Severus usually made effort not to notice the young ladies in Hogwarts even though he was almost 20 years older than the 7th year students, he was still a red-blooded wizard.   
  
Severus had been viler to Granger this week. He didn't like the changes in his feelings he was getting when thinking of her. He also didn't like the way he was grateful to her and the way he regretted how he yelled at her on Monday morning. Severus was never the one to show his gratitude. He hated being in debt to someone for their help.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
----------   
Evenstar - the wandless magic will uh make more sense. And this story is/will be AU not even considering that book 5 already came out.   
  
DragonFireAngelVWP - I'm glad you got the email. I'll keep sending them if you want. I'm hope you are enjoying the story!   
  
Jade - Hermione's family history will be explained in later chapters. About 12-16 I think I can't remember exactly. But her family history is the reason I wrote this story, it came to me first and I based the rest around it.   
  
Tabii - I couldn't resist the angel thing. And I was corny with it... so is the rest of the story! I'm a complete romantic sap at heart.   
  
SAngel - thanks for reviewing!   
  
Orenda - thanks!   
  
YamaniWildMage - I tried to keep them in character as much as possible but I feel they slip pretty soon in later chapters unfortunately.   
  
nesscafe - sorry that was mean leaving it there wasn't it? *evil grin* and I promise to update again soon!   
  
NotQuiteFamous - thanks!   
  
Daria-B - lol here's more! and I promise more soon!   
  
Athame_Wolf - thanks! but I'm not too sure about the wonderful imagination - sometimes I think I don't have any.   
  
February Dreams - Snape is the hardest character I think to write also. Sometimes I can see how he would act in myself but others times its like what would he do and I try to think of something mean and harsh and that would equal him.   
  
Beccs - I hope you liked the reaction!   
  
Ezmerelda - just a tiny cliffhanger ;) and thank you!   
  
Music - thanks!   
  
Gwendellen Snape - thank you!   
  
HeavenStone - thank you for reviewing!   
  
mdemanatee - thanks!   
  
Weep You No More Sad Fountians - thank you!   
  
sakhara291 - thank you!   
  



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for betaing!   
  
**Author's Note: ** I want to give warning this story is/will be very AU (Another Universe) it does not stay true to what JK Rowling said is possible but I tried to keep the characters true though, best I can at least!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 6**   
  
Severus was glad when his last class on Friday ended. He hoped to get some reading done that night. He didn't expect to be summoned this weekend because of the last one was brutal. Voldemort had a habit of giving him two weeks recovery when he tortured Severus so badly. Severus was still being tested for his loyalty with Voldemort for the past three years. With the little information Severus had gathered over the years, he wondered if it was worth still playing spy. Voldemort apparently did not trust Severus so he would not be getting any information that could help kill the dark wizard.   
  
Severus sat in his sitting room with a fire crackling in the stone fireplace as he read the latest potions book. It was around 10pm when Severus' Dark Mark burned sharply. Instantly Severus groaned in frustration and pain. What was the bastard going to do this time? Severus changed into his Death Eater robes and grabbed the silver mask from it hiding place. With a short note to Dumbledore informing him that Severus was being called, he left Hogwarts grounds and apparated to wherever the Dark Mark led him to.   
  
"Ssseveruss, sssooo good of you to join uss," a voice hissed behind him.   
  
Severus turned toward the voice to face a snake-like looking man with small red eyes, with no nose just two small slits in the middle of his face for nostrils and no lips for the mouth. Dropping to his knees and crawling to Voldemort's robes kissing them, he was whispering, "Master," before crawling back and standing again.   
  
"What may I do to serve you Master?" Severus asked in his silky voice. How Snape hated doing these things. He sometimes couldn't believe his stupidity when he first joined the Death Eaters.   
  
Red eyes gleamed with pleasure and a smile tried to appear on the non-existent lips, "You can wither in pain."   
  
"Crucio!"   
  
Severus collapsed to the ground in pain with his muscles on fire, and his veins felt like they were going to explode. He tried to stay silent but was unable to; small gasps of pain could be heard from the withering man. Hours later it seemed but in reality minutes passed before he was let out of the curse. Time passed slowly as more painful curses and more doses of the Cruciatus curse was delivered. An hour after Severus' arrival, Voldemort approached the man and kicked him hard in the ribs several times before stopping. Voldemort let Wormtail take a few kicks and punches himself before Voldemort called the man off.   
  
"Sseverus, why do you keep coming to me when I call you?"   
  
Gasping between breathes, "Because I am loyal to you Master."   
  
"We shall see," Voldemort said before taking a knife out of his robes and stabbing Severus in his right shoulder but avoiding doing permanent damage.   
  
Severus gritted his teeth to stop the moan of pain wanting to escape his lips.   
  
"Until nexxxt time," Voldemort hissed and then disparated.   
  
Severus laid on the ground unmoving for a minute to gather enough strength and to focus while he tempted to apparate back to Hogwarts. The world was blank for a moment before the gates of Hogwarts appeared in front of him. Severus slowly climbed to his feet and started to walk to the castle. With his right shoulder bleeding badly he was not able to put a charm on it with his wand hand, his right hand. He knew Pomfrey would be his first stop to heal him since he told Hermione to never return. 'When did I start referring to Granger as Hermione' he thought. It was a slow process walking to the castle with the after effects of all the curses. Finally reaching the doors to the castle, he pushed it open with his left arm and walked in as they shut behind him.   
  
Severus felt a hand go around his waist and he turned to see Hermione. His regret came full force to him now. Hermione was still willing to help him even after he was a complete and utter bastard to her. He allowed her to support some of his weight on his left side.   
  
"Hospital Wing or quarters?"   
  
"Quarters, please."   
  
Hearing the please escape Snape's lips surprised Hermione. She was also surprised to receive an owl one hour before letting her know of Snape's summons. Dumbledore let her know he didn't expect Snape to be summoned for at least another week, but when she got the owl she prepared and waited for his return. When she saw him he was in the same condition as last time but only the stab wound appeared on his right shoulder - his wand arm she knew.   
  
Unconceivable to Severus he wanted to apologize for his behavior last week. It was out of character for him but he knew she deserved it. So gathering his strength and humility he said, "I apologize for last week, Ms. Granger."   
  
Being taken aback she responded, "It's all right."   
  
Snape wasted some more energy and shook his head, "No."   
  
Hermione stayed quiet, she didn't want to make him waste more energy arguing with her. They got to his door but he was unable to take down the wards...   
  
"Same as last week," Snape spoke softly.   
  
Hermione took her right arm from his waist, grabbed her wand and performed the same movements as he did the previous week. Once they were in his chambers she settled him on his bed and did what was becoming routine for her. Removing his clothes save his boxer shorts with a flick of her wand. Hermione healed his ribs to let him breath easier and went to the Potions lab to prepare the two potions needed. Even though she didn't ask this time she assumed it would be all right, since he knew he would need them.   
  
Severus watched Hermione apply the potions needed to heal him and use her wand to heal his other wounds. He was determined to stay awake while she did this. He had always fallen asleep before, so with great effort he stayed awake until she was done.   
  
Hermione was a bit unnerved as Snape watched her attend to him. She could see his black irises stare at her. She avoided direct eye contact with him while she healed him. After she was done she went to his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms leaving the top there because he couldn't wear it with his shoulder. She spelled the pants on him and made sure there was a glass of water, more healing potions and some towels on the night stand within arms reach. Even though he might need more potion for his wound, she was sure he could apply it himself. He would be mad if she tempted to stay the night like she wanted, to make sure he would be okay. She made to leave, knowing he was still awake she said, "Goodnight sir."   
  
Severus could hear her say goodnight as he was about to fall asleep himself, but managed to whisper, "Stay."   
  
Hermione was already walking out of the bedroom door when she thought she heard Snape say, 'stay'. She was about to ask him what he said, but noticed he was sleeping. Seeing him sleep so peaceful she made the decision to stay. If he yelled at her in the morning, 'oh well' she thought. It wouldn't be anything new to her. She knew she should inform Dumbledore how he was, but it could wait until morning.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Severus woke up the next morning a little before dawn. While his body was sore as last time there was no pain again. Severus remembered her taking great care and time in healing him. He never expected Hermione to spend so much time in healing him. He figured she did it quickly and left, but having observed her proved him wrong. She had checked the bruises and did a spell to make sure nothing more serious was under it and then healed him. The magic she was doing was advanced for a student and he knew it took her strength to heal him. When she cleaned and healed his shoulder she was so gentle in her touch. That's when he remembered telling her to stay. He looked over to the chair and there she was. His eyes adjusted to the dark so he could make her features out fine. The Glamoure Charm had worn off again. The little light coming from the early dawn light filtered in and gave her an unearthly look. She almost appeared like... he tried to think of a different word than what his mind had automatically supplied but only angel seemed to fit.   
  
Severus continued to watch Hermione sleep as the sunlight shone gradually over time. Soon he could tell she was going to wake up as she was starting to stir with the disturbance of light on her face. He watched as her eyes started to flutter open and her gaze fell onto him. By now he sat up against the headboard relaxing. He didn't say anything, but followed her movements to the side of his bed. She tore her gaze from his eyes and checked his shoulder. With her fingers on his skin, he was feeling the tips caress the small pale scar that was left. He was surprised at her gentle touch again. No one but Pomfrey had ever touched him so and yet even Pomfrey was never this gentle. When the fingers dropped off his skin he almost felt like whimpering at the lost of her touch.   
  
Hermione sat down on Snape's bed after checking his shoulder, her eyes met his again and she asked quietly, fearing to break the peace between them so far, "How do you feel?"   
  
Answering honestly, "Sore."   
  
"Do you need me to get anything for you?"   
  
"No, I can get it."   
  
Both were talking in such soft tones if some one wasn't close enough you would think they were just staring at each other.   
  
"Are you hungry?"   
  
Snape nodded an affirmative.   
  
"I'll order you breakfast than leave you be," Hermione said walking out of the room.   
  
"Please order yourself breakfast too. We need to talk."   
  
Hermione paused in the doorway and looked at him for a moment before nodding. Hermione went to the fireplace in the sitting room and called for a house elf and placed the orders. He told the little creature it was for Professor Snape thinking they would know what he would want.   
  
Within minutes a tray appeared in the hands of the house elf before Hermione. She took the tray that was full of food and coffee. "Thank you," she offered.   
  
The elf nodded and left without a word.   
  
Hermione took the tray back into the bedroom and found Snape still sitting up in bed. She put the tray on the bed and pulled over the chair she had slept in closer to the bed. Snape already took his plate and a cup of coffee, placing the pot onto the nightstand. Hermione took her plate and placing the cup of orange juice on the nightstand beside her and they both ate in silence for a few moments.   
  
"I apologize for my temper last week," Snape finally broke the silence.   
  
"And I said it was all right last night. You have no reason to apologize."   
  
Silence reigned over them again. Severus stole glances at Hermione every couple of seconds. After a few more minutes Severus asked, "Why did you wear the Glamoure Charm when helping me?"   
  
Hermione looked up from her plate to answer him. "The first night I was wearing it because I planned on a doing a joke with a friend, but backed out. I was heading to Gryffindor Tower when I saw you."   
  
"Why did you keep helping me?"   
  
"Because I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could since you were allowing no one else. Even though I forced you to accept my help the first few times." Hermione grinned a little.   
  
"And the continuation of wearing the charm?"   
  
"Because I knew what your reaction would be if you knew it was me," Hermione looked at him pointedly.   
  
"Point taken and I apologize again."   
  
"Three apologies from Professor Snape within 12 hours. I do believe I'm going to faint," she teased.   
  
Severus was surprised she was teasing him. Even the other Professors wouldn't do that, only Dumbledore would. He liked it and seeing it helped her relax while near him.   
  
Hermione didn't know why she was teasing him but she felt comfortable around him now. She would never have considered doing that before talking with him. She was surprised at the way he was acting toward her. He wasn't being the bastard she knew in class and she liked it. His voice was even sexier when he was talking politely to her. She tried to block that train of thought immediately since she was having breakfast with him still in bed with no shirt on. She could feel her cheeks begin to heat up with a blush. Hermione cursed herself after stealing another glance at him. His hair was bed raddled. Her fingers itched to run through it, and she knew his hair wasn't greasy as Ron and Harry said. She never did think that, but instead it was soft and silky. She ran her fingers through his hair a few times while he slept on other nights, but she barely touched his hair really, not the way she really wanted to.   
  
"Ms. Granger, I'm curious how did you learn the healing spells and potions?" Snape asked finishing his breakfast putting it on the tray.   
  
"I read some books in the library."   
  
Severus was a bit startled that she learned all that by just reading a book? Most people needed to be shown in person and read the book before getting it right. His respect for the witch just increased. "Thank you for all your help."   
  
Hermione could hear the sincerity in his voice, "Your welcome, Professor." Hermione put her empty plate on the tray also.   
  
Severus felt he was indebted to her now, but he wondered what he could do to repay her. He only knew several personal things about her; she was caring, brilliant, friends with the two worse troublemakers and she loved to learn. Perhaps she would like to read some of the books he owned that were not available in the library and ask if there was something else she might like.   
  
"Ms. Granger I feel as if I'm in your debt..."   
  
Surprisingly she interrupted, "Sir, you're not in my debt."   
  
"Maybe according to you but I see it differently. So as I know you are such a know-it-all," humor could be heard in his voice, "I was thinking you would like to read some of my books that are not available in the library."   
  
Excitement spread throughout Hermione, "I would love too!"   
  
Severus chuckled silently. She was the only other person, besides himself who appeared to love reading as much. "Then you are welcome to them, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you not to let others seem them."   
  
"Of course. If you want I can read them here when helping you," Hermione was unsure of what she offered. She was kind of hoping to spend more time with him.   
  
"How about anytime you wish to read you can come here. I'll inform you of the wards when they are changed," Severus didn't know what possessed him to make such an offer, but the two were talking so _nicely_ it just seemed right. Another idea struck him, "Would you care to assist me now and then with potions?"   
  
A bolt of pleasure shot through Hermione and she smiled like an angel, "I would be honored too."   
  
"Very well."   
  
And soon plans were made for Hermione to come back later so they could work on some potions and let her read some books.   
  
Hermione did come back later in the afternoon after making excuses with Ron and Harry to 'study'. Snape and Hermione worked together pleasantly enough. With no other students around he wasn't forced to act like he hated her. Conversation between the two was limited, but they didn't know how to proceed and knew it would take time.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
----------   
  
  
Daria-B - here's more for ya! :)   
  
DragonFireAngelVWP - thanks!   
  
HeavenStone - GW/HP is one of my favs also - so I'll leave it at that. ;) I can't write Snape as well as I would like to more cannon, and he is more OOC along the line. He (this story) was my first try at Snape so he was my guinea pig... now if I only had one in real life. ;)   
  
February Dreams - I hope you got my email. I explained your question at the beginning of the story and in the email for ya. :) 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for betaing!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 7**   
  
In the following weeks Snape and Hermione continued to work together late at night so no one would miss her. Dumbledore was aware of this and had no problem with it. Hermione still helped Snape after meetings, some nights he required healing potions and others he didn't. Hermione ended up staying the night most often of times not because she needed to, but because she wanted to.   
  
Their time together let them become friends; they talked openly to each other. Both were more comfortable being around the other and not having to hide their reactions.   
  
Hermione loved to go to Severus', (she started to think of him as Severus than Snape) quarters and grab a book and sit and read. She would do this when he was not even there. Often, the first few times she was nervous when he would come in, but he said nothing to her and went about his business or would take a book himself and read in a one of the overstuffed chairs.   
  
Times like this let them become more comfortable with each other and after reading for a good amount of time they would take a break and get some food or just talk about the book or whatever came up. While Hermione loved her friends, they would always be her best friends. Severus was able to offer her something they couldn't. Having a mind like Hermione's she always wanted to talk and learn and debate things of an intellectual level. While her friends were smart they were interested in the things she wasn't. Though now Severus was and it encouraged her to talk with him more. Subjects ranged from muggle books to advanced magic to the latest potions, though Severus had the field for most of the magic and potions discussions, Hermione tried to read the latest magazines that she could get her hands on to be up to date. Severus enabled her to get her hands on more of the latest issues... she was never one to read magazines as Witch Weekly but more along the lines of Ars Alchemist.   
  
For Severus, he was silently pleased when he found Hermione in his quarters, curled up on the sofa reading. When they finally would finish whatever they were doing he tried to always get a conversation going, which Hermione never seemed to mind, but rather enjoyed herself he thought. When they didn't read or talk they ended up working on some of his research in potions. While he did the more advanced stuff and he left the other things to her. She would ask in-depth questions about potions and he was glad to answer them. He was aware of her rapid learning in potions and becoming better at it than she was before, even though she was the best in class and school already. Severus, being a night creature liked to work late and that was great for both them. It let her not have to explain things to her friends while she disappeared.   
  
During the time in his chambers, Severus asked Hermione to call him by his first name. He felt having her call him Professor Snape always in his room would be too stiff. Hermione agreed to this only if he agreed to call her by her name and not Ms. Granger. Severus relented knowing how she felt.   
  
When Hermione did get comfortable enough around him she always wanted to ask a couple of things.   
  
"Severus, why were you so cruel to me in the 4th year after Malfoy cursed my teeth?" Hermione asked one night after putting down her book.   
  
Severus put down his book as well and looked at her. He was wondering when the questions like that would start, but he didn't mind. He felt he owed her an explanation. "Because Malfoy was right there. And showing support to Slytherin was important at that time. My Mark was growing brighter indicating Voldemort was becoming more powerful and I knew my role again would have to be established."   
  
"Did it help?"   
  
"Actually yes. Malfoy told his father and Malfoy Sr. told Voldemort of my favoritism and it in essence saved my life the first night back."   
  
Hermione felt no more anger about it now, knowing her embarrassment basically saved his life. "I'm glad then." Hermione went back to her book.   
  
"I apologize for my comments though," Severus offered genuinely.   
  
Hermione kept her book up, "Just don't do it again."   
  
Severus could hear the humor in her voice and smirked, "Yes, dear," a bit sarcastically.   
  
Hermione replied back just as sarcastically, "Behave sweetheart."   
  
Chuckling could be heard from behind Severus' now raised book.   
  
~~~~~   
  
With the time spent in Severus' company Hermione knew her feelings were growing for the wizard. Not only finding him attractive physically and in admiration and respect, she was attracted to his dark sense of humor and his mind. She knew he was always intelligent, but didn't know he would have the personality he did. Her crush grew into something more. Hermione was falling in love. This was another reason she spent the night when he returned from his meetings, even when she didn't need to. While she knew her feelings couldn't lead to anything more than the friendship that was already in place, she loved spending time with him. Hermione now considered him one of her best friends along with Harry and Ron, even though they would most likely never like each other, Hermione still considered him a best friend. Harry and Ron were more of the type of friends gained in childhood and grew, her friendship with Severus was something she valued differently than what she had with Harry and Ron.   
  
Severus came to realize over the time with Hermione he was doing more than creating a friendship with her. Even though he was her teacher she was bright enough to match if not exceed all of Hogwarts teachers in intelligence. He found her attractive physically and personality wise. She seemed to enjoy his company just as much considering it was her always in his chambers and having to come to him to spend time there. Severus was not the type to lie to himself and he knew he was falling in love with Hermione. Though he was nearly 20 years her senior, the age difference wasn't much of a deal within the magical world. But he wondered if she was starting to feel the same? He sometimes had to stop himself from kissing her. One day though, he knew it was going to be where he couldn't stop himself and wondered what she would do. Time would only tell though, and until then he would enjoy the friendship they had built together.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Severus and Hermione grew more comfortable with each other. They flirted more without realizing it.   
  
"In second year?" Severus asked with surprise.   
  
"Yes," Hermione confirmed while stirring the ladle in the cauldron.   
  
"How did you get the ingredients?" Severus already knew but he wanted her to confirm it.   
  
Hermione quickly glanced at Severus who was leaning against the worktable with his arms folded. "Harry and Ron distracted you while I was able to get the boomslang."   
  
"I thought that was what happened."   
  
"You knew?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Not definitely, but I suspected it was Potter and you that took something from my stores." Severus scowled.   
  
"Why didn't you ever punish us?" Hermione put down the laddle.   
  
"Because I couldn't prove it at the time. But now...." his eyes glinted.   
  
"You can't do anything now, it was five years ago!" Hermione argued.   
  
"Oh? And you think that little technicality will get you off Ms. Granger?" his silky voice asked.   
  
"And so Professor Snape exactly what do you have planned for me?" Hermione flirted slightly.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Severus teased.   
  
'Is he flirting back?' Hermione thought to herself. "Yes, I would."   
  
"You, Ms. Granger have detention and are required to brew more polyjuice potion this weekend," he clearly said.   
  
"That's all?" Hermione got off easily.   
  
"Until perhaps I think of something else," he grinned.   
  
"Brewing the polyjuice potion won't be bad though. In fact I rather enjoyed brewing it." Hermione got back to her potion.   
  
Severus watched her for a few more seconds before returning to his own cauldron.   
  
~~~~~   
  
One of their many times together relaxing, they were busy reading. Hermione finished the book she was reading and wanted another one. She walked to the library and put the book she had away and looked for another book Severus recommended to her. Of course when she found it, it was on the top shelf. Hermione didn't want to interrupt Severus so she tried to reach the book herself.   
  
With surprise Hermione felt the presence of the man behind her. He was flushed against her back as he reached for the book himself. He grabbed the book and offered it to her. She slowly turned around, still remaining against him with his book in hand. Her hand automatically took the book from him. She stared into his eyes and saw the desire there, but she was too scared to make the move, thinking she might be wrong in what she saw.   
  
Severus lifted a hand to caress her cheek, whispering, "I shouldn't be doing this but I can't resist."   
  
Severus leaned forward slowly, giving Hermione a chance to stop him. She didn't and when their lips met it was amazing. The kiss was a slow and gentle. Severus' arms went around her bringing her closer.   
  
Hermione made a small sound and that was enough for Severus to run his tongue across her sealed lips asking for permission to enter. The first exploring kisses turned deeper, silkier, and sexier. Hermione's hand pressed flat against his chest needing to touch him. The book forgotten, dropped beside her feet and she moved both hands to his shoulders and around his neck. One pressed down onto his back ensuring he wouldn't leave anytime soon and her other hand spread it's fingers into his hair, finally granting her a dream come true. Hermione loved the texture of his lips against hers; she never would have expected such pleasure could come from them. Their tongues mated together sending shivers down her spine.   
  
When they broke apart later gasping for air they stared at one another.   
  
"Hermione, if you don..." Severus started until a finger pressed to his lips.   
  
"How about an encore performance?" Hermione whispered suggestively.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
----------   
  
  
I'll do reviews next chapter I don't have time before I have to be at work and want to read some updates on stories I'm reading! Sorry! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for betaing!   
  
Warning: Severus may be OOC (Out Of Character) this chapter more than usual... but I couldn't help it! (If by the end of this chapter you guys don't think I'm a sappy romantic... give it time there is still more chapters to read! ;)   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 8**   
  
Severus and Hermione's time together was basically the same as it was before, but it was adjusted a little bit. When they both read, they ended up on the couch together reading different books lying against one another. When they talked it was lying in each other's arms as well... but then they always didn't talk when they were in each other's arms either. Kissing was a regular activity they both shared in and enjoyed.   
  
Severus and Hermione discussed whether he should owl Hermione along with Dumbledore when he was summoned, but they figured it would be suspicious to Dumbledore and they would just let him keep informing the Headmaster. Once in a while though she would already be with Severus when he was called but she would stay for a little while then go to the Entrance Hall after receiving the owl from Dumbledore about the summons.   
  
While Severus wanted Hermione, he knew it was too soon and he could tell by her reactions he figured out she was a virgin. So when things got hot and heavy, he tried to pull back a little and let her lead them to where she wanted. It was common occurrence for him to get an erection from holding and kissing her. The first kiss was example enough he thought, but he was lucky enough to hide his desire from her on most occasions. Once in a while it was evident to her, but she just smiled and returned to kissing him, driving him further insane, which he didn't mind a bit. Severus did question what right he had to be in a relationship with such a beautiful young witch. He considered his dark past that haunted him to this day and she shouldn't be tainted with that. But he let it go for now and took comfort in what he was able to have for the time being and it was her choice to be with him.   
  
During their time together Severus learned quite a few more things about his young witch.   
  
**   
  
"Hermione, how did Potter get past the fire in your first year when trying to get to the Philophoser's Stone?"   
  
"I figured out the puzzle."   
  
"You figured out my puzzle?"   
  
"That was your puzzle?" Hermione was pleasantly surprised.   
  
"Yea it was," Severus chuckled. "I suppose you should be rewarded for your logic then." Severus captured her lips in a hungry kiss.   
  
**   
  
"Hermione I have a question for you." Severus asked while putting mugwort into the simmering cauldron.   
  
"Yes?" Hermione answered.   
  
"Was it you who set my robes on fire during Potter's first Quidditch match?" Severus asked with suspicion.   
  
Hermione could feel Severus' eyes on her and she flushed, "We thought you were trying to kill Harry. We didn't know you were trying to protect him."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"I don't like the sound of that," Hermione dared to look at Severus.   
  
"You shouldn't," Severus hissed before pulling Hermione into his arms and claiming her mouth.   
  
**   
  
"I'm curious, why you are here with me? I would have figured you liked Weasley?" Severus said finishing his book putting it down.   
  
"Ron? That's disgusting Severus, he's like a brother to me," Hermione said before going back to her reading.   
  
Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and let her read, he shifted enough to press his lips to her neck and smiled before placing a tender kiss on her nape. "My angel," Severus couldn't resist calling her angel, since the second night she stayed with him and she looked like an angel it was a common name he used mentally when referring to her, but now he was able to say it out loud.   
  
**   
  
Severus pulled Hermione back closer to his chest as they sat on the couch. "Angel, do you know who set Black free, I've always wanted to get my hands on the culprit?"   
  
Hermione flushed and stole a glance at her companion before avoiding eye contact and whispering, "Um... you're not going to like my answer."   
  
Severus looked down at Hermione, he turned her head to look back at him and saw her guilty look, "No..."   
  
She figured he guessed who set Harry's godfather free. "Uhh..." She tried to start.   
  
Severus narrowed his eyes, "I've already got my arms around the culprit don't I?"   
  
Hermione not being able to lie, "Uh huh."   
  
"How?" Severus growled playful in her ear.   
  
"Time-turner and Buckbeak."   
  
"Why did you have a time-turner?"   
  
"I was taking every class available until I dropped Divination."   
  
"So how old are you really?"   
  
"I'll be 18 around Christmas, that's the best I could calculate."   
  
**   
  
"Whatever happened to Viktor Krum?" A small tone of jealousy could be heard.   
  
"I was too young for what he wanted at the time."   
  
"You mean...?"   
  
"Sex, but 14 is too young."   
  
"I'd say so," Severus hesitated before continuing, "Hermione, I know we haven't talked about it, but I want you to know I won't ever rush you."   
  
Hermione walked over and sat in Severus' lap, "I know and thank you." She then kissed him.   
  
~~~~~   
  
The first summons after they got together, Hermione tried to help even more, now that she didn't have to hide all of her feelings. She attended to Severus so carefully, almost like she was afraid to break him.   
  
"Hermione, relax. Tonight is not as bad as usual."   
  
"I know but still I hate seeing you this way."   
  
"I hate it also."   
  
"Get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning," and she walked to the chair beside the bed.   
  
"Hermione come here," Severus called.   
  
Hermione came back over to Severus' side and sat down on the bed. "Put some of my pajamas on and sleep in the bed. You've spent enough nights in that chair."   
  
Hermione knew he meant exactly what he said about not rushing her. He wouldn't have the strength to try anything, even if he did he wouldn't and she knew it. "All right." Hermione took a pair of pajamas and changed in the bathroom. Hermione to went to the other side of the bed and climbed in, she faced him to watch him sleep.   
  
Severus shifted over until he could pull Hermione into his arms, "Come here, Angel."   
  
Hermione snuggled into Severus' arms and relaxed. She could get use to this she thought and soon both were in a deep, pleasant sleep.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Ron, stop it!" Hermione hissed at her lab partner.   
  
"Come on Hermione, just this once."   
  
"No!" Hermione hissed a little bit louder.   
  
"Ms. Granger while you may be Head Girl it does not give you permission to talk during one of my instructions. You have detention tonight in my dungeons. Be here at 7:00 o'clock," Severus sneered over the classroom.   
  
Hermione hung her head. It's been years since she received detention, "Yes, sir."   
  
"Back to work," Severus purred dangerously over the class.   
  
Later that night, at 7 o'clock sharp, Hermione knocked on the door of the Potions classroom. Normally she would just walk in, but she didn't know how to act tonight. Severus was her professor but also her friend and....   
  
"Enter."   
  
She didn't have time to finish the thought, but she planned on playing it safe. She didn't want him to think she would take advantage of their relationship.   
  
Severus was looking forward to tonight. He knew Hermione made plans to come see him later, but once the chance of giving her detention in class arose, he couldn't let it pass by. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad as Severus hid his grin while the door opened.   
  
"Clean the cauldrons," he said to her before she could speak.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Severus bit back a smile, knowing she was playing it safe. He knew she would. He watched as she got out a bucket and a few cleaning supplies out of the closet, "Ms. Granger, what do you think you are doing?"   
  
"Getting the cleaning supplies, sir," Hermione was puzzled.   
  
"Am I to take it you have no wand with you?"   
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
"Then clean the cauldrons and come to my office when you are done," Severus left without another word being said.   
  
Hermione stared after the Potions Master. She knew what he wanted now. This detention was only meant to spend more time together. Oh, she was mad, being given detention while being Head Girl was not good, and then she thought for a moment as she took out her wand to proceed with the cleaning. Being given detention by Severus to a Gryffindor was nothing unusual. It probably wouldn't even matter; Hermione finished with her 'detention' and followed Severus into his office.   
  
Severus grabbed Hermione the second she walked into the office. She gave a gasp of surprise and he took it to his advantage and claimed her mouth. Hermione's arms immediately went around his shoulders and neck. After a few minutes Severus pulled back, "Hello my angel."   
  
"You gave me detention," Hermione faked her anger.   
  
"You deserved it."   
  
"You don't give others detention just for talking in class always."   
  
"You're Head Girl, you have to be held to a higher standard," Severus was grinning by now, but at the same time a war was being raged inside his head.   
  
"Why didn't you make me serve detention then?"   
  
"But you did, when others ask you what you did you can tell them you cleaned the cauldrons." Tell her the truth or don't tell her.   
  
"With a wand?"   
  
"Well, you don't have to give them details." What if she doesn't feel the same way?   
  
"Right you are."   
  
"And this gives us until midnight with no one wondering where you are." If she didn't feel close to the same way, why else would she be in your arms and willingly kiss you?   
  
"I might have to get detention from you more often then," and she pulled him down for another deep kiss.   
  
After the kiss, Severus gazed into Hermione's eyes and he knew. Now would be the perfect time to say how he felt.   
  
"I love you," he whispered.   
  
Surprise followed by elation went through Hermione and she smiled, "I love you too," was whispered before another passionate kiss, but this one told of more emotion and love, holding nothing back.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
----------   
  
SAngel - thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
  
Heather - thank you for the compliment!   
  
Claire Bear Blondie - ohh there is definitely chance for romance! ;)   
  
Stephanie - thank you!   
  
sakhara291 - I hope Snape isn't too OOC for you, I honestly tried to keep him within reason.   
  
winky17 - thank you! I hope I can keep up with the play of emotions and improve my skills in writing as this story went along and in futures ones.   
  
FB/R. A. D'Aloia - If I didn't already write this story I would have put Voldie in more... didn't think of that at the time. That would have been mean though! hehe   
  
winky17 - thanks!   
  
Jade - Well I hope it gets burning hot! At least I tried...but it's too hot for it to be posted here at FF.net I'll have it posted at several other places though. I'll have the addresses up when the chapter goes up.   
  
janbachand - I couldn't resist putting the cute and flirty in. I wanted more but I couldn't think of it... oh well. It was fun then!   
  
Lindsey - Here's an addition for you! and thanks!   
  
For everyone - if anyone wants an email for when this story is updated just email me at metamusem@aol.com or leave a review with email address stating the desire. I send an email out now and adding more addresses is no problem for those interested (please add if you read it at ff.net, aff.net or Whispers so I can be sure to include the link directly to the update if emailing). I really hope this doesn't sound concieted! I'm really not trying to be, but I always liked to get emails for stories I enjoyed and figured I would offer the same to the few people who actually enjoy this story. Thanks for reading it everyone! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for betaing!   
  
Warning: This chapter is censored for ff.net because of the sexual content. If you wish to read the full version please visit my profile to get the address sites. AFF.NET and Whispers have the full versions.   
  
Because this chapter does contain more smut than story two chapters are posted to keep the story going.   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 9**   
  
"Hermione." Ginny called to her friend.   
  
Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy book, "Yea?"   
  
"You're spacing out again. You've been on the same page for the past ten minutes," Ginny stated clearly.   
  
"Oh, uh thanks," Hermione looked down at her book and started to read.   
  
"Hermione, what's got you preoccupied a bit lately? And what is with that grin of yours?" Ginny asked suspiciously.   
  
Hermione looked at her friend trying to keep the grin off her face, "Nothing Gin."   
  
Ginny shook her head, she knew Hermione was hiding something, but apparently it wasn't bad because otherwise Hermione wouldn't be grinning like a love sick fool.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Hermione snuck out late one Friday night to go stay with Severus. He wasn't called to Voldemort, but she wanted to be with him. When she arrived, Severus was surprised. "Hermione, I thought you were staying in the tower tonight?"   
  
"I wanted to stay here instead, is that all right?"   
  
"Of course love," Severus changed his sitting position on the couch resting his back against the arm.   
  
Hermione sat between his stretched out legs and relaxed back against him, "Hope I'm not bothering you."   
  
"I've told you before, you are welcome here anytime. Don't go getting shy on me now."   
  
Hermione's nervousness left her and she closed her eyes, lying on Severus. She could hear the beat of his heart and it lulled her to sleep.   
  
Severus continued to read for a while longer as Hermione slept. He couldn't believe how domestic it was, but he was enjoying being able to have her in his arms. A few hours later, Severus put down the book on the end table and wrapped his arms around Hermione and let himself fall asleep.   
  
Hermione woke up a few hours before dawn and cuddled up with Severus. She turned over a little to lay sideways against him to watch him sleep. Seeing him so peaceful and not being able to hold back her love for him, she placed a small kiss on his lips. With the brief contact it was enough to wake him. Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment before kissing him again.   
  
Severus returned the kiss with equal passion. He could feel himself hardening already and knew he didn't have the strength to control himself and knew they would have to stop soon.   
  
Hermione's desire was increasing; she could feel the heat coming from him. She was quite aware of his length hard against her hip. She felt it now and then when they kissed for long periods of times, but he was always so careful not to let her know how much he wanted her. Hermione shifted to lay chest to chest with Severus.   
  
Alarm bells were going off in Severus' head. He had to put a stop to this; the position they were in was too much for him. Severus broke the kiss, taking a few deep breathes. "We have to stop, Hermione."   
  
"No." Hermione whispered huskily before trailing kisses down his jaw line to kiss his neck.   
  
"Stop Hermione." Severus almost begged his last thread of self-control. He was close to snapping.   
  
"Take me to bed Severus." Hermione whispered seductively against his ear.   
  
Bed. Sleep. Like they always did when she healed him, he could do that. He tricked himself into believing that was what she meant. Severus positioned Hermione in his lap so he could carry her to bed. Her arms went around his shoulders and she continued to nibble on his neck. As much as he liked it, it was going to have to stop.   
  
Severus placed Hermione on the bed and was about to stand up again when she tugged on him to join her. Hermione's hand started to unbutton Severus' shirt and trail kisses on the newly exposed skin.   
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?"   
  
"Trying to get you out of these clothes."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because making love requires both of us naked."   
  
"You want to make love?" The string of control would break or not with her answer.   
  
Hermione licked the shell of his ear before answering, "Yesss."   
  
The string broke.   
  
That was the last thread of control for him. He hungrily took her mouth, has his hands started to unbutton her own blouse. Both worked on each other's clothes though it was a bit awkward trying to undress the other while kissing. Soon both were left without their shirts and Severus' fingers deftly undid her bra hooks and pulled the straps from her shoulders and off her completely. Severus tore his mouth from hers and inhaled sharply. He had never seen a more perfect woman in his opinion. Severus explored Hermione's breasts with his mouth and hands. The rest of their clothes were peeled and pushed off.   
  
After intense lovemaking, Severus collapsed on Hermione, but tried to hold some of his weight onto one of his arms as he moved to his side. He pulled her with him not wanting to let her go. They caught their breath and kept their hearts behind their ribcages. Severus tenderly kissed Hermione as the passion left them feeling complete and sated.   
  
"I love you Hermione."   
  
A shy smile spread across her lips and she repeated his words of love.   
  
~~~~~   
  
It was after dawn when Severus finally woke up. He would usually wake up alert and aware of his surroundings, but this morning was different. His body felt so relaxed - he hadn't felt like that in years. Severus opened his eyes and they first saw wavy brown hair and the face of Hermione. Flashes of last night shot through his mind and realization dawned on him on why he was so relaxed. A smile spread across his face remembering the way Hermione screamed his name when she climaxed.   
  
The smile was quickly replaced with worry. What if she regrets last night? What if she never wanted him to touch her again?   
  
Before he had time to contemplate more worries, Hermione started to stir. Severus held still and waited for her to awake.   
  
Hermione was waking up; her mind was running full steam. Several things came to her mind immediately. She was naked and she was lying with some one else naked. The only person she would even lay with while in clothes was Severus and then she remembered the pleasure he brought to her and the feeling of being filled with him. She let herself smile, cuddle closer to her lover and opened her eyes, "Morning Severus."   
  
"Morning."   
  
Hermione could hear the worry in his tone. "What's wrong?" Hermione shifted to lean on an elbow to look at him better. With the movement, the sheet failed to cover one of Hermione's breasts. She saw Severus' gaze drop down to her chest and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips unconsciously. Feeling in a teasing mood, she took his chin and directed his eyes back to hers. "That's for later. Tell me what's wrong."   
  
Shifting his own body to meet with her, "Do you have any regrets about last night?"   
  
Hermione thought for a moment, "Just one."   
  
Worry was etched in Severus' eyes.   
  
"I didn't get an encore performance from you... care to rectify that now?" she teased seductively.   
  
Severus decided to answer her physically by licking on her exposed nipple. Hermione lay back down with Severus moving over her, for his encore performance.   
  
Later, both were lying together curled against each other, satisfied.   
  
"No regrets Hermione?"   
  
"Severus, I think you can claim this moment one of your dense moments. Especially since we just covered this question."   
  
"Just checking."   
  
"I wish I could reassure you, but you have worn me out," Hermione looked up with an evil smirk.   
  
A smug look could be seen on him.   
  
Another thought suddenly went through Hermione, she wasn't too worried, but she needed to take care of it. "Severus, can you make me a contraceptive potion? I'll need to take one soon."   
  
"If you want, but there is no need. I've been taking one."   
  
Surprised by this comment, Hermione turned over and placed her hands and chin on Severus' chest as he laid back to look at him. "Why?"   
  
"I didn't want to take a risk of us being unprepared one night," Severus explained casually.   
  
"How long have you been taking one?"   
  
"The day after I first kissed you. You wouldn't believe the hard on you gave me."   
  
She was pleased to know he was considerate enough to take such a potion and thrilled to know she could cause such a reaction in him with just a kiss. "Do you want me to take the potion from now?"   
  
"No, it might attract attention if it was seen."   
  
"You're righ..."   
  
Hermione didn't finish what she was going to say, knocking was coming from the hallway entrance to his quarters. With shock and fear, Hermione sat up quickly clutching the sheet to her chest. She immediately glanced at Severus who was already getting out of bed to dress. He didn't look pleased and was worried.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
----------  
  
  
Lexy - thanks!   
  
Samhain - thank you for the review and offer! I'm lucky enough to have a great beta reader Corazon! (Having to read through the rough draft of this story probably makes her go insane!)   
  
SerenaDarienP - thanks! And there is lots more to this story! At least 30 more chapters ;)   
  
Tabii - thanks!   
  
jenbachand - *guilty look* this chapter is extremely fluffy err was with the full version! lol or should I say smutty? almost the same thing! ;) And the Holidays are coming soon... with a few surprises for our dear Hermione! *evil grin*   
  
sakhara291 - it's not really a bad thing... I think. I wish JKR would develop Severus more! He is such an interesting character!   
  
Bitc-of-da-world - Just a bit OOC but I tried my best with him. Thanks for reviewing!   
  
winky17 - thanks! lol   
  
nesscafe - I tried not to rush the hanky-panky...but then I realized I did the kiss, admiting love to bed... hehehe opps! I didn't even realize until I got this chapter ready for posting!   
  
Killer Angel - thanks!   
  
DragonFireAngelVWP - thanks! Glad you got the email. And Albus ... you'll have to read and find out. ;)   
  
Claire Bear Blondie - thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!   
  
Serpena - thanks! And actually the story is done but just being posted in chapters.. I'm trying to get ahead start on my next story to post it after this one is done posting... mean huh? lol   
  
Countess Marsters - hey you! I couldn't resist doing the Angel endearment ... I'm a sap I know! But punishments give me some ideas for some chapters and halves now... Good thing I can take my notebook to work and keep myself entertained. ;)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for betaing!   
  
If anyone wants to receive email updates for this story email me at metamusem@aol.com with indication of which site you read this at: ff.net, aff.net or Whispers please.   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 10**   
  
"Who could it be?" Hermione whispered, even though there was a silencing spell on his chambers at all times. Out of all the times she had spent with Severus and in his chambers, no one ever came by.   
  
"Dumbledore. Get dressed and stay in here." Severus ordered already dressed in clean robes with the help of his wand.   
  
Hermione took notice of his tone. It was the same he used in class, on softer note though. He probably used it without realizing it, she obeyed using her wand to clean her skirt and blouse the best she could, trying to make them not appear as if they were thrown to the floor in the heat of passion.   
  
Severus left Hermione and went to see if it was the Headmaster, because if it was anyone else he wasn't going to deal with it. Near the door Hermione's robes were hanging. Quickly hiding them under a cloak of his own, Severus answered the door.   
  
Much to Severus' bad luck it was Albus Dumbledore. "Albus," Severus greeted gruffly.   
  
"Good morning Severus. I hope I'm not disturbing you."   
  
Severus didn't reply, but wanted to make the old man leave and get back naked in bed with Hermione. He just closed the door after the older wizard walked in. Both sat down in the chairs adjacent fireplace. "What can I do for you Albus?"   
  
"Bring Hermione out here."   
  
Severus panicked, but got up and went to his bedroom and whispered, "Hermione, Albus knows you're here."   
  
Fear went through Hermione; she knew she had been extremely careful in not letting anyone know about her and Severus, but she must have missed something. Hermione nodded and followed him out of the bedroom. They both sat on the couch and without realizing it sat very close to one another.   
  
"Good morning Hermione." Dumbledore greeted her.   
  
"Morning Professor." Hermione managed to squeak out.   
  
"Albus, since you are here, you are aware of the relationship between Ms. Gra..." no, she is my equal and I will treat her as such in front of him, "Hermione and I."   
  
Dumbledore watched Severus as he spoke and the reaction of Hermione. For Severus to call a student by their first name, especially a Gryffindor, in his presence, Dumbledore knew that Severus respected and cared for her. Well this was a pleasant surprise. While Dumbledore knew of their knew relationship, he did not expect Severus to voice it much in his presence. This must be very serious for Severus, he realized and was pleased. "Yes, I am aware of it."   
  
Severus nodded. "And I know the rules about such a relationship. I will tender my resignation. I'm sure you can find a replacement by the new term. Please keep this amongst us though, I do not wish for Hermione to be embarrassed."   
  
"You can't resign!" Hermione voiced after her initial surprise.   
  
"Hermione, I must. I knew of the rules. If you wish to see me after you finish school, I will wait for you," he whispered for only her ears.   
  
"Headmaster, you can't let him. It was as much my choice for this relationship as his," Hermione tried to explain.   
  
Severus took Hermione's hand, kissed it and whispered again, "Angel, it'll be all right. I swear we will be together again in seven months, if you wish."   
  
"Severus, do you love Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Hermione, do you love Severus?"   
  
"With all my heart," Severus squeezed her hand tightly to let her know he felt the same.   
  
"Severus, if you turn in your resignation I will deny it," Dumbledore said with a grin.   
  
"But..." Severus started.   
  
"I see no problem here. Hermione is of legal wizarding age and can make up her own mind. I see no coercion."   
  
"The rules?" Severus asked.   
  
"Have been broken before and I'm sure they shall again. You are hurting no one. You both have been very discreet, so there is no need to worry."   
  
"Professor, if I may ask, how did you know?" Hermione was curious about what mistake she made to let him know of the relationship.   
  
"The invisibility spell I gave you is one of my own creations. I have it where if used in this castle it is written down in a book I have. I suspected then when you had been using it a lot more lately and last night."   
  
Hermione blushed at the mention of last night and avoided eye contact with Dumbledore.   
  
"It is time I go. Breakfast is being served soon. Good day Severus, Hermione." And Dumbledore left.   
  
"Oh god!" Hermione buried her face into Severus' chest.   
  
Severus chuckled, "That was embarrassing wasn't it?"   
  
Hermione's head shot up and glared at her lover, "Yes it was."   
  
"At least he doesn't have a problem with us. I wasn't looking forward to the prospect of leaving you for seven months."   
  
"Neither was I." Smirking mischievously she continued, "Especially after last night and this morning. I'm expecting regular service from you, lover."   
  
"Whatever my lady desires," Severus purred.   
  
Lips connected in a deep kiss.   
  
"I should get back to the tower. Harry and Ron wouldn't take no to going to Hogsmeade without me."   
  
"Then we'll have to think of a good reason for you to serve detention all day next Saturday."   
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Hermione said indignantly.   
  
"Wouldn't I?" Severus growled.   
  
"You wouldn't," Hermione positively said.   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"Because it would attract too much attention and we have to be extremely careful since I plan on coming down more often to stay the night."   
  
A pleased grin occupied Severus' lips, "I can't argue with that logic."   
  
"I know. Is there anything I can get for you in Hogsmeade?"   
  
"No, Angel."   
  
"All right, I'll see you tonight." Hermione stood up.   
  
Severus followed her to the door, got her robes out of their hiding space and held it for her to put them on. A lingering kiss goodbye and she was gone.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Didn't we tell you, you would have fun?" Ron boasted.   
  
Hermione smiled at her friend, "Yes, Ron you did." But not as much fun as I had last night she thought to herself, even though she was a little sore from last night's activities... and this morning's.   
  
"Hermione, are you staying for Christmas this year?" Harry asked before taking a sip of his butterbeer.   
  
"I don't think so. My parents are suppose to owl me soon and let me know for sure though."   
  
"I wish you were. With it being our last year and all," Harry said.   
  
"Harry, don't mention that. Next year is going to be so boring without you guys," Ginny muttered.   
  
"Don't worry ickle Ginny, it'll pass by fast enough for you," Ron said.   
  
"And there is always weekends, when we can see each other then." Harry said with tenderness.   
  
"It's not the same though."   
  
"I know, next year will be rough without you too," Harry kissed her cheek.   
  
"Harry, enough with that. She's my sister already," Ron complained.   
  
"Shut up Ron. He only kissed me on the cheek," Ginny scolded him.   
  
"So what. I don't want to see all that mushy stuff."   
  
"Live with it Ron, she's my girlfriend." Harry announced proudly.   
  
Ron sighed and gave up moving onto Quidditch as always.   
  
Hermione's mind drifted off and thought about Severus. They had a relationship, but the titles of boyfriend/girlfriend seemed immature for them. Hermione imagined introducing Severus to someone as her boyfriend and just saw him scowl at her. Hermione would have to ask what they referred to each other as. It's not like they would have to hide their love for one another forever.   
  
The rest of the day the four Gryffindors traipsed through Hogsmeade, window shopping and having fun. While the boys toured the latest Quidditch supplies, Hermione and Ginny were able to browse through the books.   
  
"Hermione, what's different about you?" Ginny asked while they were alone.   
  
"What're you talking about?"   
  
"There's something different about you but I can't figure it out."   
  
Hermione heard of stories about people being different after they lost their virginity, but she always took it as rumors. Apparently it was true. Oh, Hermione wished she could tell Ginny about Severus. She knew Ginny would keep it secret, but she didn't want to risk Severus' career if she told anyone. Hermione wasn't willing to risk his career for anything in the world. "I don't know Ginny. I think all the fresh air must be getting to me."   
  
"If you say so," Ginny said in her 'I don't believe you' voice.   
  
When it was time the boys met up with the girls and they walked back to the carriages to go back to Hogwarts. Now that Hermione had spent all day with the boys and Ginny, they didn't complain when she said she was going to the library.   
  
Hermione thought of something earlier for Severus and her, but she had to research it more. She also had to think of a Christmas present for him.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
----------  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for beta reading!   
  
Warning: As I said before, this is AU. For those not interested in reading the AU part stop where I mark it. For those interested still they're about 30 more chapters to go of this story.   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 11**   
  
The weekend passed easily for everyone and it was Monday morning. Most everyone was in the Great Hall at breakfast. When it was time for the post, the air looked to be in chaos with all the owls. Many letters were given to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore Vector, Malfoy, Crabbe and many others.   
  
Hermione read her letter while letting the owl eat some of her bacon.   
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
We are pleased you are doing well and enjoy being Head Girl. We thought you might enjoy staying there over the Christmas vacation. We will miss you, but we can spend more time over the summer holidays before you go to the University. Have you picked one out yet? We can't wait to know.   
  
Love  
Mum and Dad_   
  
While Hermione was pleased with the turn of events something was off for her. Hermione turned her attention back to the guys, "Looks like I'm staying here for Christmas after all."   
  
"Great, it will be like old times. Mum and dad are going to Romania to see Charlie," Ron exclaimed.   
  
Up at the Head Table, Dumbledore read his own letter and was puzzled and curious by it, but he knew it must be important so he informed McGonagall of his plans. "Minerva, I have a meeting to attend tonight. I do not know how long I shall be."   
  
"Is everything all right Albus?" Concern could be heard from the Deputy Headmistress.   
  
"Yes."   
  
McGonagall nodded and continued with her breakfast.   
  
~~~~~   
  
In Potions class Severus just demonstrated a new potion they would be making. The potion turned an inanimate object into a living creature. It was a transfiguration potion. The potion lasted minutes or hours depending on how many times you stirred clockwise or counter-clockwise respectively. "Any questions?" Severus silky voice drawled.   
  
Hermione feeling a bit devilish that morning raised her hand into the air.   
  
"Why am I not surprised, Ms. Granger. What is you want this time?" Severus sneered.   
  
"Professor Snape I was just wondering if we could see an encore performance," Hermione asked innocently with a smile.   
  
Remembering the same words she used relating to their love life, Severus was instantly aroused and hard. Grateful for his robes he folded his arms and covering his impressive bulge. "Ms. Granger, I do not know what you think this class is, but let me remind you it is not a circus. Twenty points from Gryffindor."   
  
Hermione forced the grin off her lips and muttered, "Sorry Professor."   
  
The Gryffindors scowled at Severus for the points lost and the Slytherins just smirked.   
  
At the end of class Hermione packed her things slower than the rest of the students. Harry and Ron had divination so they left after saying bye. Once the class was cleared Hermione put her book bag on her chair and walked up to the front of class. Severus locked the door and placed a silencing charm as usual when they could steal a few minutes together like this. He didn't have another class for thirty minutes and she had twenty minutes. "Hermione that was a dangerous game this morning."   
  
Kissing him on the lips briefly before answering, "I know, but your reaction was worth it."   
  
"So you noticed that did you?" Severus pulled her into his arms.   
  
"I don't see how the females in class could miss it. It was quite a show Severus."   
  
Now Severus hadn't blushed in years, but Hermione made him do just that. "If you're not careful you may find yourself with detention tonight Ms Granger."   
  
"Would this detention require me to get down and dirty?" Hermione didn't know what came over her, but she couldn't resist flirting with him.   
  
Severus groaned, "You, Angel are dangerous."   
  
"Yes, I know and this Christmas holiday you will see just how dangerous." Hermione started to kiss his jaw line down to his neck.   
  
"Staying then are you? I believe I can look forward to it." Severus enjoyed her kissing for a few more minutes, "Careful love, I don't need evidence of a sex-crazed witch kissing my neck."   
  
This was rewarded with a tender bite on said neck. Severus chuckled and brought her lips to his.   
  
~~~~~  
Stop reading now if not interested in the AU (Alternate Universe - meaning different rules apply to characters than what JK Rowling as described in the book) story. Just think that Voldie gets killed and Hermione and Severus live happily ever after... sorry best I can do for that.  
~~~~~  
  
  
Dumbledore knocked on the door at 7 o'clock that night. He waited a few seconds before the door opened.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore," a man greeted gesturing the wizard to enter.   
  
"Mr. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you. Call me Albus please." Dumbledore offered his hand.   
  
"The same could be said here. Please call me Reed and this is my wife Candace Granger," Reed Granger introduced the woman who joined the two men.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, thank you for coming."   
  
"Of course, Albus please."   
  
"Let's sit down shall we," Reed offered.   
  
With introductions over, tea was offered and served before the reason for the meeting was brought up.   
  
"You both asked me here for a reason. I take it, it is quite important from the indication of your letter," Dumbledore started.   
  
Reed looked at his wife, "You should start honey."   
  
Candace nodded. "Albus, tonight you will learn the truth about Hermione, myself and Reed. We both have kept secrets from her and you for Hermione's protection."   
  
"Will this be good news or bad?"   
  
"Depends on how you look at it, but to start you should know that Hermione is not muggleborn, she is only raised as one. Reed is a wizard and I am a witch. We both were trained at home so we did not attend Hogwarts."   
  
"Why the charade as Muggles?" Dumbledore asked with curiousness.   
  
"Several reasons," Candace answered.   
  
Candace and Reed Granger explained both their histories and the reasons behind Muggle life. Dumbledore sat in silence most of the hour listening, rarely asking for clarification.   
  
"Hermione's 18th magical birthday is when it will take place. And with the use of her time-turner in third year, her birthday is around Christmas. We do not know the exact time."   
  
"Is she coming home for break?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"No, we told her to stay. We felt it would be safer. We know we are asking a lot, but it is going to be very dangerous and worse for her than anyone in my family line," Candace explained.   
  
"It was a wise move. We can certainly control the danger better there than the Muggle world. There are several guest suites hidden around the castle. I know of one that would be best for this."   
  
"Thank you Albus. We cannot tell you how much we appreciate this." Reed said.   
  
"No trouble at all. Hermione is one of the smartest and powerful witches I have seen in my years."   
  
The Grangers smiled at this compliment about their daughter. They both were extremely proud of her and to receive such praise from one of the most powerful wizards was amazing.   
  
"I need to get back. I'll see you in a few weeks. I'll send an owl where to meet and such," Dumbledore said.   
  
"Until later." Reed offered his hand.   
  
Dumbledore said his goodbyes and left.   
  
"Do you think Hermione will be mad at us for keeping this from her?" Candace asked in concern.   
  
"I don't think so, she should understand."   
  
Candace nodded murmuring, "I hope so."   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
----------   
  
Samhain - thanks!   
  
blue jeans baby - thank you!   
  
Serpena - I have a good start on my next story but it's AU again like this one will be so I'm afraid people will not like it after this one. So I'm trying to write two stories one that is not so AU now but it's going slow. Or should I say 3 stories? AHH! Too many of them! And of course we can't have Sevvie leave! He's... darn I can't say what I want to without giving away something! Darnit! hehehe   
  
DragonFireAngelVWP - thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed them. Chapters reminds me of the ones I have to write for my others stories... lol   
  
Daria-B - hehe Gotta have some fun teasing Hermione and Severus can't let them get away with too much now can we? heh   
  
Gemz - thanks! I can't say I am in the same catagory as talent as Venus DeMilo with 'Lost' which is one of my absoluate favs! but that is a wonderful compliment!   
  
winky17 - thanks! I hope it keeps going smoothly!   
  
sakhara291 - yes it is up to us fans until she gets around to more books! hehe I'll try to read your story this coming weekend sorry I can't now but I have a list to do things that been piling up! But I'll read it soon and give you a review soon!   
  
Jade - What she gives him might be a bit vague in the future chapters but it plays a major role um in about chapter 15 or beyond... I think. Slow burn is fun ... specially when the heat is really contained.. uh I better shut up this is the friendly site... hehe   
  
fireunicorn25 - I plan to write more just not on this story! hehe it's already complete... ;) but I'll post more for ya!   
  
dama-de-tinieblas - thanks!   
  
joani - thank you! I hope you keep enjoying it even though its extremely AU now... 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for beta reading!   
  
This chapter was suppose to be up the other day but with FF.net I couldn't do it. So you guys who read it here will be getting two tonight. :)   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 12**   
  
The same night in the Gryffindor common room Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all huddled around 'their' table. Books were spread out for studying for the end of terms exams. The current topic of discussion though had nothing to do with the exams.   
  
"How is Snuffles?" Ron asked quietly.   
  
"He's fine," Harry answered. "He will becoming around Christmas to visit and I can't wait."   
  
Snuffles was a 'pet' name for Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and he was an escaped convict. Over the last three years he had been hiding and working to help defeat Voldemort. Sirius Black was an innocent man of his crimes though; Dumbledore knew of this and helped him live while Black worked for Dumbledore.   
  
Ginny learned of the truth after Harry and her became a couple last year. While she never met the man himself, he was nice, according to the other three and he cared for Harry as a father would. Snuffles, Black was the closest thing to a father Harry had so they were all thrilled when Harry could see him in person.   
  
Topics were soon changed from Snuffles to Quidditch. Harry was captain of the team and since most of Gryffindors were staying for the Yuletide Ball this year, he wanted to arrange some more practices. He wanted to ensure they would not lose his last year while at Hogwarts. The players that were staying agreed to this and were happy to practice. Harry was also going to pick a new captain for the following year and he wanted to start to train the captain so the person would be comfortable in the position when his/her time came.   
  
Ron managed to get on the team in his fifth year as the Keeper to replace Oliver Wood. The rest of the team consisted of the Creevey brothers as chasers. Ginny was a beater, who took after her twin brothers, and two third years named John Westridge and Emily Lefterine. John was an excellent beater and Ginny and him were great together defending the chasers. Emily was fast with her Nimbus 2003 broom that her parents bought her when she made the team last year.   
  
Hermione eventually got everyone back on track to begin studying.   
  
~~~~~   
  
The students of Hogwarts couldn't wait until Christmas break. The next two weeks were spent studying over tons of material. Classes seemed longer as the professors assigned more work for review and new things to learn. All was in preparation for the end of term exams.   
  
The students that were staying at Hogwarts were also excited for the annual Yuletide Ball that was taking place on Christmas night. Every year since the TriWizard Tournament, Hogwarts had a ball in honor of Christmas.   
  
It was really away to keep as many students at Hogwarts to keep them safe, not that the staff of Hogwarts would admit such a thing.   
  
~~~~~   
  
During the two weeks before Christmas break began Hermione and Severus spend, as much time together as possible, it wasn't as much time both would have liked, but both had to prepare for exams themselves. When they did spend time together they made the most of it knowing all the time together was precious and was never taken for granted.   
  
Unfortunately during the two weeks Severus was called three times, and during those three times the beatings were severe, healing potions were required each time. Severus knew he was in great hands when he would return to Hogwarts even though he hated having for Hermione to see him such shape he was glad she was there to help him. The meetings seemed to be getting more regular and more severe as if he was being tested again for some reason. He just hoped in the end this would all be worth it... but he knew it would be as long as Voldemort was dead and the wizarding community would be in peace.   
  
One of the many nights they spent together Severus learned something disturbing earlier that evening from Dumbledore.   
  
"Hermione, I heard Black is coming around Christmas to see Potter, I take it you knew?" Severus said while stirring the cauldron.   
  
Hermione looked up from the beetle legs she was cutting up, "Yea, Harry found out about a week ago."   
  
Severus stopped stirring there was no need to continue with it, it just had to sit over night. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
Hermione put down her knife and put her arms around Severus and gazed up, "Because I didn't want you getting upset. I know you don't like Sirius and I didn't want to start trouble."   
  
Severus knew she was right and it wasn't really a big deal. It's not like he had to see the dog. "I understand but you can tell me anything you want. I'll try and keep my cool if I know it is important to you."   
  
Hermione didn't answer vocally she just placed her lips on his and kissed him. They had spent the past two hours working on potions keeping their desires in check and now was the time to release them. They had both been on edge with all the stress and tension from school and the meetings with Voldemort and they both needed to relax and enjoy.   
  
The kiss progressed to Severus lifting Hermione onto the worktable away from the cauldron and her area where she was working.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Good afternoon Reed, Candace," Dumbledore welcomed the two.   
  
"Same to you Albus. Thank you for helping us," Reed said shaking hands with Dumbledore.   
  
"It'll be a pleasure and anything to help Hermione." Dumbledore said. "Let's get up to the castle."   
  
Twenty minutes later the three were in Dumbledore's office.   
  
"I take it you want to speak with Hermione immediately?"   
  
"Please," Candace said.   
  
"Of course, but I must ask you to allow another professor to attend the meeting also. He would be needed to help set the shields."   
  
"Who is he?" Reed asked.   
  
"Severus Snape. My Potions Master."   
  
Reed looked over to Candace before saying, "We've heard Hermione talk about him. She's described him as..."   
  
Candace finished, "As cruel."   
  
The Headmaster chuckled. "Severus does have that reputation."   
  
"We have heard from others he is a Death Eater," Reed said seriously.   
  
A grim smile was on Dumbledore, "Yes, he was."   
  
"Do you trust him?" Candace asked.   
  
"With my life." Dumbledore said confidently.   
  
Reed and Candace knew for Dumbledore to say that he trusted Severus completely was enough for them to also trust Snape.   
  
"If you think it is for best, we do not object," Reed said.   
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore said then proceeded to write a letter.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Severus was in his private lab when Dumbledore's owl came to him. Severus always wondered how the owl got into rooms with no windows, but decided not to question it at that time. Severus opened the letter and read:   
  
_Severus,   
  
Please bring Hermione immediately to my office.   
  
Albus_   
  
Severus thought this was unusual, but was going to do as Dumbledore asked. Severus turned off the burner and dressed in his robes and set out to find Hermione. With it being Christmas break and a few days before the holiday, she was spending her days with her friends and her nights with him much to their pleasure. He remembered her mentioning Quidditch, so he set out for the pitch.   
  
Severus was relieved he got the first place he looked correct. The students noticed Severus walking toward them and they each stopped talking. There were about fifteen students in all within the group. A few students from 5th-7th years and from all the houses save Slytherin. Severus' eyes rested on Hermione and she had a puzzled look on her face when she noticed him walking to her.   
  
"Ms. Granger come with me now." Severus demanded then turned around expecting her to follow him.   
  
Hermione quickly gave her friends a confused look and then said her goodbyes and took off to catch up with him. When she caught up with Severus, they were out of hearing range from others. She asked, "What's wrong Severus?"   
  
"Nothing Angel, but Dumbledore owled me to bring you to his office immediately."   
  
"Do you have any idea why?"   
  
"No, Angel, I don't."   
  
"We've been very discreet, but do you think some one could tell?" she asked worried.   
  
If Severus could have he would have held her hand to reassure her. "I don't believe any one could know. I don't think this has to do with us, but about you."   
  
Both walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. Severus said the password to enter the stairs. When both were on the stairs Severus grasped Hermione's hand and with his other hand cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "Everything will be all right, I'm sure."   
  
Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before the stairs reached the top as a thank you. Severus stepped away from Hermione and they walked to knock on the door.   
  
"Come in," Dumbledore called.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
----------   
  
Samhain - I try to update every few days... but life gets in the way sometimes sorry! Glad you are enjoying the story!   
  
sakhara291 - thanks! I will be able to give you that remove soon. This week and my one day off has been hectic more than I first thought. Sorry!   
  
dama-de-tinieblas - thank you!   
  
DragonFireAngelVWP - thanks!   
  
Daria-B - Hermione and her parents will be soon explained promise!   
  
cosmicangel2001 - thank you! HG/SS is my all time fav also... though my stories already tell that of course ;)   
  
Serpena - thanks! the next story is uh going uh... no where it seems! Having to work for a living sucks! hehe   
  
winky17 - thanks!   
  
lover411 - I will keep going! :)   
  
Claire Bear Blondie - AU is fun though! more room to play with... sorry about the cliffy's but I couldn't resist hehe   
  
Ruby - thank you!   
  
Yamani Wild Mage - thanks!   
  
Ankle - sorry about that! ;)   
  
Romm - oh there is still plenty of fluffy romance in it... plus the drama :) 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for beta reading!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 13**   
  
Severus opened the door, letting Hermione walk in first. Before he walked in fully, Hermione said, "Mum, dad!" in surprise. Questions ran through Severus' head like golden snitches. Why were they here? How could they be here? Was Voldemort involved? Before having time to ask more questions silently, Hermione was introducing her parents.   
  
"Professor Snape these are my parents. Reed and Candace Granger. Mum, dad this is my Potions Professor." And lover she added to herself.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, pleased to meet you," Severus said trying to be friendlier than usual to strangers. These were Hermione's parents and they were very important to her.   
  
Credit to Hermione's quick mind she realized her parents shouldn't be able to see or enter Hogwarts unless...   
  
"Mum, dad, what are you doing here? How can you be here?"   
  
"Hermione, your father and I have much to tell you. Please, let's sit down, there will be much to explain." Candace guided her daughter to a sitting area arranged in Dumbledore's office.   
  
Severus, feeling like he was intruding turned to Dumbledore, "Albus I shall leave now."   
  
Hermione heard this and wanted to tell him to stay. She had a feeling she would need him. Severus saw the pleading in her eyes and wished he could stay.   
  
"Severus, this will include you, please sit." Dumbledore said before going to sit down himself.   
  
Hermione sat down between her parents on the couch; Dumbledore sat in the chair right to Hermione's front. Severus took the chair directly in front of her giving her view of him and to support her as much as he could and dared in front of her parents.   
  
"Mum, please explain what is going on."   
  
"Hermione, your father and I are not Muggles, but a witch and a wizard."   
  
"But..." Shock was going through Hermione. "Why live as Muggles then?"   
  
"Because of our family history and protection for you." Reed spoke gently to his daughter.   
  
"You have to explain better than that dad," Hermione feeling betrayed by her parents.   
  
"Hermione, you're a pureblood witch and a special one at that."   
  
"Dad, stop with the vague answers and tell me the truth."   
  
"Hermione on your 18th magical birthday..." and the explanations came flooding out.   
  
Hermione sat in silence listening to her mother than her father tell both of their secrets. She would not look at either of her parents as they talked. Her gaze was on the floor in front of her and she would sometimes glance up to see Severus. She could tell he was as surprised as she was by receiving the news about herself. Though he managed to hide it from others, she was able to see little signs mostly behind his eyes about his true emotions. Sometime later her parents were done talking. Silence fell over the office while Hermione took all of it in. Not being able to sit still, she stood up and paced in front of everyone. "My 18th magical birthday?"   
  
"Yes," Candace answered.   
  
"Cousins?" Hermione directed the question to her father.   
  
"Yes," Reed answered.   
  
Hermione felt claustrophobic. "I need to get out of here." And she left with a quick glance to her lover.   
  
Her parents didn't try to stop her, but asked Dumbledore, "What should we do?"   
  
"Give her a few minutes." To Severus: "Please bring Hermione back."   
  
Severus nodded and left. He was grateful to leave and have a few minutes with Hermione. He quickly descended the stairs and planned to run in whatever direction he thought she might have went to, but near the bottom of the stairs stood Hermione. She didn't even look at him and walked to the closest deserted classroom. Severus shut the door placing locking and silencing charms. He turned back to Hermione and she buried her face into his chest and he let her cry. Even though he despised tears this was very different.   
  
The shock, anger and feeling of betrayal warred within Hermione as she cried on Severus. Her arms grasped onto him tightly. After a few minutes she stopped crying, it was more of a tension release than actual pain that caused her to cry. She pulled herself from Severus' arms and wiped her face and folded her arms defensively. "You hate me don't you?" She asked with a broken heart.   
  
That was not what Severus was expecting and didn't know what to say but ask, "Why would I hate you?"   
  
"Because you hated Harry's father."   
  
"Hermione, my angel, you could be Potter's daughter for all I care. I love you and I don't hate you," Severus cupped her face with both palms and brought his lips to hers to show her his love.   
  
Hermione's arms unfolded and were around Severus' waist pulling him to her, trying to seek as much comfort as possible. Severus pulled Hermione into a tight hug breaking the kiss. "Hermione, never doubt my love for you. I could never hate you."   
  
"Thank you," she whispered.   
  
"I can't believe my parents lied to me my whole life. It's all a lie."   
  
Severus pulled back just enough to look in her eyes, "No Hermione it isn't. Your parents did what they had to, to keep you alive. For which I am very thankful. I know this is a shock to you but they are still your parents who love you dearly."   
  
Hermione thought back on her childhood. When she was little, strange things would happen and she always thought that she would be blamed and get in trouble, but her parents believed her when she said she didn't know how something happened. And when she got her letter from Hogwarts they fully supported her and encouraged her in magic. They never tried to hinder her. "You're right again Severus."   
  
"Of course I am Angel," he grinned. "We need to get back. I was sent out to get you."   
  
Hermione kissed Severus before they left and returned to the office. Upon entering, the three adults were standing, "What do we do now?" Hermione asked.   
  
The Grangers hugged their daughter tightly for a moment.   
  
Dumbledore finally answered Hermione's question, "You and your parents will be staying in a private suite. I must ask you to stay in the castle until your birthday."   
  
"What about my friends? What do I tell them?"   
  
"That your parents are here for a visit and you do not want to leave the castle. Over the next few days you may all have your meals in the suite." Dumbledore turned to Severus, "Severus I must request you attend the meals with them because if it occurs while the other students are there, they may not listen to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but they will listen to you. Besides meals alone, some of your time may want to be spent in the suite too. You will be helping to place shields to protect Hermione and those around her."   
  
Severus would have to thank Dumbledore in private later for this, "Certainly Headmaster."   
  
"Thank you. Reed, Candace, I will try to attend and be near by when it occurs, but I trust Professor Snape to handle it if I'm not there in time. I will have Fawkes in the suite so when it happens he will notify me immediately."   
  
"Thank you Albus." Reed said gratefully.   
  
"Severus, I'll be connecting a Floo between the Grangers suite and your chambers, will this be acceptable to you?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Very well, let me show your suite."   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
----------   
  



	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for beta reading!   
  
Be warned: I am in a sadistic mood right now! For those who wish to avoid this mood avoid this chapter until the NEXT chapter is posted.... *evil grin* though that might be um... later this week! ;)   
  
If anyone wants to receive an email for when this story is updated email me at metamusem@aol.com I link directly to the newest chapter.   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 14**   
  
"Your parents are here?" Harry asked amazed.   
  
"Yea, Dumbledore and my parents arranged it as a present for me. It was a shock to see them when I entered his office."   
  
"And Snape was sent as the messenger boy?" Ron laughed, "I love it."   
  
Hermione hid her true desire and made sure she didn't pop Ron upside the head. "So, I'll be staying in the suite until my parents leave. Dumbledore said we could have our meals there too."   
  
"Bloody brilliant." Ron cheered.   
  
Hermione led her three friends to the suite to introduce her parents. They met a few times briefly when they took her to Diagon Alley for shopping, but that had been years ago. Once inside the three gawked at the size of the place. Just inside the door, it led to a huge sitting room with two beige couches facing each other in front of the fireplace. Facing the fireplace were two overstuffed blue chairs with an end table between them. Another part of the area was a long dining table able to seat ten people. Doors led off to the private bedrooms and another to a guest bathroom.   
  
"This place is great Hermione," Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Yes it is."   
  
"Hermione, back so soon?" Candace asked coming out of her room.   
  
"Yea mum. You know my friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Guys you know my mum Candace."   
  
All said hi and greeted each other and the process took place again with Hermione's father when he came out. Soon the four Gryffindors were sitting before the fireplace on the couches playing Wizard's Chess. When they heard flames come alive in the fireplace and Severus stepped out, Hermione's three friends were in shock.   
  
"Do shut your mouths, you look like gaping fish." To Hermione: "Ms. Granger," with a curt nod and a small smirk.   
  
"Professor," Hermione had her own little smile.   
  
And Severus walked over to the dining table, which was occupied with the Grangers.   
  
"Hermione, what is _he_ doing here?" Ron asked in a loud whisper.   
  
"He's here to have dinner with my parents and I. And you guys if you want to stay," she put a face of hope on.   
  
"Why though?" Harry asked this time.   
  
"Because Dumbledore asked him."   
  
"Dumbledore is going mental," Ron murmured.   
  
"So are you having dinner with us?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes we are," Ginny answered for everyone.   
  
Dinner at first was tense, but everyone soon relaxed, well at least a little bit. Severus and the Grangers sat at one end of the table and talked. The four friends sat at the other end and talked. They asked why Fawkes was in the suite with them and Hermione said if Dumbledore was needed for anything that Fawkes could get him the fastest. The others accepted this answer.   
  
Over the next couple of days Hermione stayed in the suite. Harry, Ron and Ginny were with her sometimes or just Ginny while the boys played Quidditch. When it was just Hermione and her parents, Severus sometimes joined them and Hermione would learn more about her family history.   
  
The meals weren't so bad, Dumbledore attended a few and during those Harry sat next to him, Hermione next to Severus, Ginny on her other side and Ron on Harry's other side. Her parents usually sat on Dumbledore's other side also. During the few times Hermione would tease Severus under the table by running her hand up his thigh, but he would always return the favor. A few times Hermione and Severus could be in her own room and they would talk privately. Kissing and cuddling were the limits for them, they didn't want to push it too far with her parents around.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Christmas Eve was spent all day in the suite. Severus talked with Hermione's parents mostly when he was there. He was present more because they expected it to happen very soon. The day was pleasant for the most part. Dinner was another lively event though. They all sat closer and Hermione took the seat next to Severus much to her pleasure, because the other three wouldn't dare sit next to him.   
  
Halfway though dinner Hermione's headache was getting worse, she knew it was starting. "Mum, it's beginning." Hermione interrupted everyone.   
  
"It'll be all right." Candace stated standing up.   
  
Severus squeezed her hand briefly before standing himself and walking over to the phoenix, "Fawkes, please get Albus." And Fawkes ablaze a ball of fire and disappeared.   
  
By now the three Gryffindors were asking - demanding to know what was starting mostly Harry and Ron though. Both Grangers tried to calm them down but weren't having any luck.   
  
Severus quickly strode in front of the three standing Gryffindors, "Quiet!"   
  
The three shut up. Reed had made the table disappear along with the chairs and food. They guided Hermione to the center of the area.   
  
"Potter, Weasleys move to the other side of the room now," Severus left no room for argument.   
  
The Grangers and Severus started putting up shields surrounding Hermione. They continued to put them up and move over near the students and put more shields up. Hermione stood still in the middle of the room watching her parents and lover do this. She glanced at her friends, she could tell they were confused and worried. "Guys, it's all right."   
  
"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked.   
  
"I can't explain right now, but listen to my parents and Professor Snape."   
  
Harry was about to try again, but was interrupted.   
  
Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall found themselves next to the three students. "Severus, are you finished with the shields?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes," Severus wasn't taking his eyes off Hermione.   
  
Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and the students, "Whatever happens is to be kept a secret and no one is to leave these shields until I say. Is that clear?" A forceful voice demanded.   
  
The students nodded.   
  
"How long does it take?" Dumbledore asked Candace.   
  
"Five to fifteen minutes after the first shot of..." she drifted off. "Hermione's could be different. She will have the strongest change of all in my family."   
  
"What is going on?" McGonagall finally demanded.   
  
"Minerva, I wish I could..."   
  
Dumbledore was cut off by a scream of pain from Hermione as she fell to her knees. Harry, Ron and Ginny tried to get to her, but Dumbledore and the Grangers physical held them back.   
  
"If you go near her, you will die. Stay in the shields," Candace said firmly.   
  
"What is going on?" Harry asked again. But he received no answer as everyone is focused on Hermione.   
  
Hermione was now lying on her side, knees brought to her chest. She was crying in pain and moaning as daggers of pain shot through her body. Over the next couple of minutes more screams and moans were released and they got worse. "It's getting worse than it was for me and she's just beginning." Candace told her husband.   
  
"She'll be fine. She takes after her mother," Reed hugged his wife.   
  
Hermione opened her eyes, the white was glowing brightly, the brown was a deeper chocolate color and they locked on Severus. Her body convulsed with pain. It was as if fire was scorching her mind and body leaving nothing but hot aches. Her bones were shattering into powdery substance, flesh repeatedly being torn from her body leaving nothing but her red muscle sinew. Waves of heat so encompassing it spread from her chest to her limbs followed by extreme cold that would slowly creep through dissipating the heat but replacing it with bitterness of the harshest winter. It felt like she was being held down forcibly and stabbed repeatedly by a half dozen knifes. Instinctively she knew there was a way to reduce the pain marginally. She reached out her hand to him, wanting him. Her lips were moving, but no sound but pain was escaping them. After several long seconds a name was formed. "Severus."   
  
Severus took a step forward, but a hand clasped on his shoulder stopping him, "No Severus." Dumbledore said. Severus looked at Dumbledore and glared at him for a second before returning his gaze back onto Hermione. Severus' heart and body ached watching his lover go through such pain. Candace had said it only felt like a minor Cruciatus curse to her thus believing it would be more to Hermione, but Severus could tell it was far worse than anyone could have imagined. And it only seemed to get worse with time.   
  
Everyone was surprised by what they saw from Hermione and between Dumbledore and Severus. No one was talking though they were all watching Hermione.   
  
"Severus..." Hermione gasped again in pain.   
  
The hand on Severus' shoulder tightened.   
  
Hermione was still reaching for him, whispering his name a few more times.   
  
"I need to Albus," Severus growled.   
  
"No!"   
  
"She's been there for me, I will be there for her!" Severus demanded.   
  
"You can't, it'll kill you," Dumbledore explained.   
  
Shaking his head no, "Nothing within Hermione would hurt me!" Something inside him told him he would be safe, that he could help his angel.   
  
At the end of his last word Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, "SEVERUS!" as a pain ripped through her already withering body.   
  
Severus broke free from Dumbledore's hold and went to Hermione; he sat down legs spread wide. He pulled her up back against him and engulfed her with his arms. Upon touching her and holding her he felt pain rip through his body almost as bad as the Cruciatus curse, but he ignored the pain since it was nothing compared to what Hermione was going through and he was determined to do anything he could for her.   
  
"Severus, get back here!" Dumbledore yelled, he took a step forward and this time it was Reed's hand on Dumbledore's shoulder.   
  
"You can't," he spoke softly.   
  
Hermione's head rested on Severus' shoulder, he was softly kissing her forehead murmuring repeatedly everything would be all right. Over the next few minutes Hermione released more heart wrenching screams of pain. Severus tried to soothe her with words of love and soft kisses on her head. Hermione turned her head more toward Severus and kissed him deeply. The passion in the kiss equaled their kisses they shared when only making love. Everyone watched in shock as the two kissed, no one knew what was going on except Dumbledore.   
  
As they continued to kiss, a bright light surrounded them both. The light was too bright for everyone to keep their eyes open. As the light faded the observers noticed Severus and Hermione laying down looking unconscious.   
  
Dumbledore cancelled all the shields and went to Severus' side leaving the Grangers to look upon Hermione who was still tightly clasped in Severus' arms.   
  
"Is he dead...?" Candace asked.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
----------   
  
Samhain - here's more! ;)   
  
DragonFireAngelVWP - well I finally showed what happened on Hermione's 18th magical birthday... hehe   
  
sakhara291 - I know I didn't explain the clearly... hehe Yes it was on purpose after I read what I did.. I first wrote it then realized it and kept it that way hehe... and thanks for the review!   
  
Selania - Sorry about the cliffy... ;)   
  
Gemz - I could have done more with Hermione's parents explaining but I wanted to keep it vague for a reason... Plus if I went more into it it would have been longer and the story is long enough! lol :)   
  
Daria-B - I promised... soon... didn't say how soon though! *evil grin* and you do seem a bit hyper... but I don't blame ya.. I'm still on the high from the Nitro 2 Go energy pills I bought at work. lol 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
If anyone wants to receive an email for when this story is updated email me at metamusem@aol.com I link directly to the newest chapter.   
  
Brief request - if some one wants to archive this story please just ask before doing so. Thanks! :) I just want to know where it goes is all. :)   
  
Warning!!!! I gave several warnings this was/is AU (Another/Alternate Universe) story... it will be seen as such in this chapter. If you have a problem with it... don't tell me! Because I gave fair warning at least three times :) Have a good day!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 15**   
  
Surprised with what Dumbledore found, "No he's alive."   
  
McGonagall said sternly, "I'll get Poppy." And she started for the door.   
  
"No, Minerva." Dumbledore commands.   
  
"Albus what is going on?" she demanded.   
  
"I'll explain in a minute." Dumbledore then floated Severus and Hermione's bodies to one of the couches. More chairs were conjured up for everyone to sit down. "I'll let Candace begin."   
  
A nod was given for acknowledgement. "Hermione's father and I, we are a wizard and witch. In my family line the witches on their 18th magical birthday have a growth spur, you could call it of our magic." Candace left much out.   
  
"Why did Hermione say she was muggleborn?" Harry asked.   
  
"Because she thought she was. We just told Hermione our true history three days ago."   
  
"Why live as Muggles?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Because we had to protect Hermione from Voldemort," Reed answered.   
  
Ron and McGonagall winced at the name. More questions were asked and answered although they were censored. McGonagall brought up Severus, "Why was Severus with Ms. Granger?"   
  
Everyone looked to Dumbledore and he simply answered, "They are a couple."   
  
Before anyone could ask more questions they turned their sight to Severus and Hermione who were both waking up. Hermione snuggled into Severus. Harry and Ron were the closest to them and they got their first and started to ask how she was feeling, trying to pull her off Severus by tapping her shoulder. Hermione just buried her head deeper into Severus' chest.   
  
"Back off!" Severus yelled at the two boys and they were thrown off their feet a few yards backward. Shock was written on everyone's faces. Dumbledore looked to Candace and Reed. Turning to the three students, "Do you three on a wizard's oath agree never to tell anyone what took place here?" The three numbly swore to it, knowing the wizard's oath was if you betrayed the oath you would lose all your magical abilities and memory.   
  
"Please go back to your tower."   
  
Harry and Ron started to argue, but were ordered to leave. "You may come back tomorrow morning, your presents will be needed here. Now go please." The three Gryffindors said their goodbyes and left grudgingly.   
  
Dumbledore looked to Candace, "What happened?"   
  
"My best guess is Professor Snape has received some of Hermione's powers."   
  
"How?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Powers?" McGonagall inquired.   
  
Everyone was sitting, again the Grangers on one couch opposite of Severus and Hermione. Dumbledore and McGonagall sat in the two oversized chairs. "With Hermione's new growth of magical powers other things occurred within her. She will be able to do wandless magic with ease and block some curses and hexes. We do not know to which extent yet. Hermione's experience was more intense and she had the Professor with her. A Seer in my family warned us Hermione would be the strongest of all the witches ever in my line," Candace explained completely.   
  
"Minerva, we left this out because of the others. It is best that limited people knew of Hermione's true strength."   
  
"I certainly understand Albus."   
  
"Hermione how do you feel?" The Headmaster asked.   
  
"All right."   
  
"And you Severus?"   
  
"The same," Severus had his arm around Hermione, holding her close.   
  
Dumbledore asked Hermione then Severus to do simple wandless magic. Both were able to do it with ease as predicted. "Hermione I hate to do this, but we must know how powerful you are," Dumbledore explained. Hermione stood up and away from everyone. Curses were thrown at her, one stronger than the previous, they had no effect on her. Dumbledore stopped, surprised he just threw the strongest curse except the Unforgivables at her and they didn't effect her in the least. Dumbledore asked the same of Severus and the situation repeated itself.   
  
The Grangers were quite surprised.   
  
"This has never happened before," Candace murmured.   
  
"Has anyone ever been near the witch during the change before?" Severus asked sitting back down next to Hermione as she leaned into him.   
  
"Yes and everyone has died."   
  
"Hermione, why did you call to Severus?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Because I needed him," Hermione explained.   
  
"But you knew why we put shields up and you still called for him."   
  
"I just knew he would be safe and he was able to reduce the pain."   
  
"Albus, will you try Imperius?" Severus asked suddenly.   
  
Most were surprised by the request, but Dumbledore was not. "I must ask all of you not to say anything if I do, agreed?"   
  
The others agreed and Severus stood back up and waited. Dumbledore faced Severus with wand drawn, "Imperio." Dumbledore told Severus to sit down mentally.   
  
And Severus sat down.   
  
Dumbledore broke off the curse and Severus stood up once again saying, "Again, I'll use a shield this time."   
  
Dumbledore nodded.   
  
Severus took his wand and whispered, "Visadlio."   
  
Dumbledore threw the curse and told Severus to sit down again; he didn't obey. Dumbledore tried another command it didn't work. Dumbledore smirked. "You blocked it."   
  
"Try Cruciatus," Severus said.   
  
Hermione stood up, "No."   
  
The others watched in silence as Severus and Hermione stared at each other. "Hermione, we need to know how much protection there is."   
  
"Severus."   
  
"It will be only for a second," Severus soothed her.   
  
Hermione conceded, she knew Severus would not give it up, "All right."   
  
Severus nodded to Dumbledore. With the shield in place Dumbledore threw the painful curse. To the relief of all it had no effect. Hermione walked over to Severus to hear him muttering, "I wonder if the killing curse can be deflected too."   
  
Hermione whispered back with force, "We are not going to find out."   
  
For only Hermione to hear, Severus spoke, "I know love, I'm just curious."   
  
"Good," she kissed him on the cheek chastely. "Headmaster, please test Imperius on me."   
  
Severus moved to the side as Dumbledore threw the curse. Hermione didn't put up a shield like the others thought she would, but the curse had no effect. "Cruciatus please," Hermione said.   
  
"NO!" was yelled from three different people. Severus, Candace and Reed.   
  
Hermione simply said, "We have to find out."   
  
"Hermione," Severus whispered in a plead.   
  
"Severus, we need to."   
  
Severus looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the same stubbornness he showed, "All right."   
  
Hermione nodded to Dumbledore and waited.   
  
Dumbledore raised his wand again and with worry but force because he knew Hermione was correct, they had to know. "Crucio!"   
  
Five pair of eyes watched in amazement as Hermione just smiled.   
  
Dumbledore put away his wand, "This has turned out more unusual than Hogwarts is used to."   
  
"Is that good or bad, Professor?" Hermione asked lightly.   
  
"I believe in this case good. But I believe it is time for me to take leave. Minerva, shall I walk you to your chambers?" Dumbledore said knowing the other four had to talk.   
  
"Please do. Mr. Mrs. Granger it was nice meeting you. I hope to meet again under different circumstances," McGonagall said.   
  
"Hermione's graduation ceremony would certainly be a better time." Candace offered.   
  
"I look forward to it, goodnight."   
  
Pleasantries were said and soon the older witch and wizard left. Severus and Hermione were again sitting on the couch, but not much more touching except legs, hips and shoulders. Hermione's parents retook their place on the opposite couch.   
  
"Mum, dad, are you mad?"   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
----------   
  
tomato - I've jumped off enough cliffs! I'm not a total cliffy freak... um ignore the previous cliffhanger I just gave you though... if you want to call it a cliffhanger lol   
  
Gemz - Yep secret it out! Hmmm... how will they react? Uh I can't say yet! That's next chapter hehe. Harry and Ron um that's next chapter too! hehe   
  
Selania - Now did you honestly believe I would make Severus die? How could I ever do that to him!? *chestchire grin*   
  
Lindsey - Thank you!   
  
DragonFireAngelVWP - I did that because... well it was running long and I needed to end the chapter somewhere >;)   
  
Tabii - thanks!   
  
Daria-B - hehe But I usually update within a few days as you know lol. Soon is not long for me usually! Energy pills didn't work today.. my friend and I took them at the end of work we were DRAGGING! lol   
  
Serpena - I wish I had your job! I got a new cell phone where I can get my AOL email on it and other email if I wish... even chat AIM and Yahoo Messenger but I found out I can't even use it without getting in trouble at work probably because owner doesn't like anyone using a cell... even on break! :( I don't get paid enough tho! hehe   
  
Romm - this chapter should explain some... more shall be explained though!   
  
Rowa Dreams - sorry for confusing you so much...but I promise all shall be cleared up!   
  
Bitc-of-da-world - Severus dead?! Of course not! :)   
  
dama-de-tinieblas - Thank you!   
  
Anarane Anwamane - thanks! Will do!   
  
Athame-Wolf - thank you!   
  
cosmicangel2001 - Sev is perfectly all right :) or at least he usually is before Hermione gets her hands on him! hehe sorry my mind is in the gutter hehe   
  
fairymagic689 - thank you! Naw Severus is in good shape!   
  
Joani - thank you! Well I figure it's lonely being the only one crazy I wanted a few people to join me so I drove them crazy ;)   
  
Claire Bear Blondie - Sorry! I let you know kinda what happens just not why and the outcome of it yet..or I did with this chapter at least some! :)   
  
Yamani Wild Mage - the next few chapters will definitely clear it all up! Nope I was not kidding... at least I gave fair warning ;)   
  
Samhain - LOL thank you!   
  
DeviousSSA - sorry about the cliffy ;) and more updates soon again I promise!   
  
Tracy - I hate cliffy's too... when I'm reading other fics hehe evil ain't I? lol I'll post again soon I promise   
  
Lagaz - thanks for the review.. You'll have to read it to find out who she is cousins with... most think it is Harry I'm sure... but you never know twists are fun in stories! hehe   
  
Sohma Kai - thank you!   
  
NotQuiteFamous - correct :)   
  
Ally - A lot of people seem to be confused... I hope this cleared some of it up at least... more to come I promise! 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
If anyone wants to receive an email for when this story is updated email me at metamusem@aol.com I link directly to the newest chapter.   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 16**   
  
"Mum, Dad, are you mad?" Hermione asked gently.   
  
"No dear, just a bit surprised. What we have heard from you that Professor Snape has been..." Candace realized what she was saying.   
  
"Mrs. Granger, there is no need to worry about that. I'm aware of Hermione's previous views of me. And please call me Severus. I would have asked earlier, but I didn't want the other students to think I went soft."   
  
"Yes, well that was blown tonight wasn't it." This came from Reed, he wasn't pleased with the idea of his daughter was with Severus or any man at that.   
  
"Dad, please don't be mad."   
  
"I want to know how this started and when?"   
  
Hermione looked to Severus' if they said how it would reveal Severus' role as a spy. She knew her parents couldn't do anything to stop them from being together, but she respected her parents. "Dad, I can't tell..." she was interrupted.   
  
"Hermione, your parents deserve to know the truth."   
  
Hermione nodded, "Do you want me to tell them?"   
  
Shaking his head no, "Mr. Mrs. Granger, I'm sure you have heard stories of me being a Death Eater." He waited for confirmation. "Those stories are true, I wear the Mark. I still 'serve' Voldemort. But my loyalties are to Albus. Whatever information I learn goes to him directly. For the past two and half years I have been spying. But before Voldemort was first defeated I was spying. It came out during the Death Eater trials and now Voldemort likes to summon me several times a month," Severus' voice became softer.   
  
"At the beginning of this year I was returning from one of the meetings, and Hermione was out and she saw me. To say I was in bad shape would be an understatement. I first refused her help, but she is persistent and stubborn." Teasing could be heard behind his words. "She arranged it with Albus to know when I was summoned and from then on to help me. This continued for a month, during this time she would wear a Glamoure Charm so I would not know it was her. But one night I was worse than usual she stayed the night to make sure I did not bleed to death. Voldemort saw fit to stab me in my leg. I was shocked and angry in the morning when I found her asleep in the chair, to say the least. I yelled at her to never return."   
  
Severus took a deep breath and relaxed a second. "The following week I found myself regretting my words. Also that week Voldemort called me again, instead of stabbing my leg it was my right shoulder. And to my surprise when I saw Hermione waiting to help me again I voiced my regrets. Over the next month we became friends and I fell in love with her. And she tells me the same although I do not see how, I do not deserve her love or help."   
  
"Severus stop it," Hermione quietly admonished him.   
  
The Grangers watched the interaction between the couple - the sitting next to one another had turned into leaning into each other. Hands joined as if they didn't even notice. Reed knew Severus loved his daughter otherwise he wouldn't have gone to her while she was in pain when the threat of death was very real possibility. Reed could also see Hermione loved the older man; he saw it in her actions and eyes.   
  
"Please be assured I would do anything to make Hermione happy even if she wanted me to leave her alone," Severus felt Hermione's glare and the tight hold on his hand.   
  
"Yes, that fact was proven tonight by your actions," Reed stated.   
  
"I'm not proud of my past, but I am trying to amend for it the best way I can." Severus tried to explain; he never felt any reason to explain himself and his actions except to Dumbledore and Hermione recently. Now it was her parents, he knew having their approval would mean a lot to Hermione and he was willing to try for her sake.   
  
"What you have done for Hermione tonight proves you are a good man," Candace said comfortingly.   
  
"Is my age a problem?" Severus asked.   
  
"No, we would be hypocritical if we held that against you," Reed answered.   
  
Hermione was confused by this, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Hermione, you know wizards age differently. Well, I'm 46 and your father is 65 actually."   
  
"Mum are there anymore surprises you haven't told me yet?"   
  
Reed and Candace looked at the other with guilty faces.   
  
Hermione saw this, "What else have you not told me?"   
  
"One is you have a vault at Gringotts filled. It was available to you since you became legal age in the wizarding world. The second we can't tell you, you will learn that within time. But we can tell you it will involve Severus and you," Candace answered vaguely.   
  
"More surprises from the family line Mum?" Hermione asked sarcastically.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Hermione groaned, "This is beginning to be too much."   
  
"The next surprise you may enjoy, if used correctly." There was a ghost of a smirk on her mother's face.   
  
"Candace! Please, this is our daughter!" Reed said in embarrassment. He then turned to the younger couple, "I do not even want to hear the word grandchild until you finish University."   
  
"Dad!" "Reed!" Both witches scolded the wizard.   
  
Severus sat in silence, a bit surprised at the way the discussion was going. He apparently had the Granger's approval, which he was grateful for, but grandchildren? That meant his children. Kids? Severus Snape a father? He never considered that before... time to change that perceptive apparently.   
  
"It is time we took our leave," Candace stood up pulling her husband with her. To her daughter and she assumed, lover, "You two have a goodnights sleep, you both deserve it. See you in the morning."   
  
Reed managed, "Goodnight," while being dragged behind his wife.   
  
Hermione could feel the heat on her cheeks. She was too embarrassed to look at Severus and see his reactions from the 'grandchild' comment and the reference from her mother that they would be sleeping in the same bed tonight. "And I thought Dumbledore was embarrassing," Hermione muttered.   
  
"I think your parents take first place in that department."   
  
Finally having the courage to face him, "I am sorry Severus. I didn't mean for all this to come out tonight."   
  
"Come, lets go to your room and talk," Severus said pulling Hermione up.   
  
Once in the room Severus started to undress Hermione and placed a nightshirt on her before he undressed down to his boxers. Severus climbed into bed and waited for her to join him. Both snuggled up close getting comfortable. "Severus, you're not mad it all came out are you? I didn't mean for it to, but I needed you with me during.... that."   
  
"Angel, there is nothing to worry about. Everyone that found out is reliable... well there is Weasley, but he would not do anything to hurt you."   
  
Hermione suddenly remembered him calling her dangerous and her saying he would see how dangerous. And she started to laugh.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"I'm remember you saying I was dangerous and I told you, you would see how dangerous Christmas break," Hermione explained laughing.   
  
"I remember," Severus chuckled himself.   
  
Being in bed with her lover and laughing was great for Hermione. But soon her laughter died and gave away to desire. Severus never had to do much - hell anything, but look at her before wanting to jump her. He held her close to his chest, Hermione started to trail kisses down and further down. Soon the night gave away to the lover's passion.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Doesn't look like Hermione's up yet," Harry stated the obvious upon entering the suite.   
  
"But she's always up early." Ron said.   
  
"Well after yesterday she deserves to sleep in," Ginny offered.   
  
"But we need answers. I still can't believe she let that greasy bat touch her yesterday."   
  
Ginny shook her head at Ron; he had been going on about Snape coercing Hermione because he wouldn't believe Hermione chose him. Snape may be unfair and cruel, but he obviously cares for Hermione or he wouldn't have left the shield. And Hermione was not the type of person to be forced into anything. Hermione needed Snape and he was there for her. That was all that mattered to Ginny. It would take time to get use to Hermione and Snape, but it was just time and no big deal about it. "Ron, don't be starting trouble," Ginny warned her brother.   
  
"Ginny, Hermione is under a potion or something to let Snape..."   
  
"Ronald Weasley!"   
  
Ron quieted and looked more directly at the speaker.   
  
"You know Hermione would never do anything she never wanted to. You may not like Snape, but she obviously cares for him and if you don't want to fight with her, then accept her choices," Ginny's tone demanded attention and made Ron think.   
  
"Harry?" Ron asked.   
  
"Ginny's right. We may hate Snape, but you know Hermione." Harry came to terms with the idea even if he didn't understand Hermione's choice. But it was just that, her choice. Snape clearly had something she liked about him, not that he would ever want to know. That kiss yesterday left no doubt about how close the two were. Harry knew Snape was on the good side. He was spying on Voldemort; Harry had several flashes of Snape being tortured. Harry never told anyone, but he knew Snape would hate that and Harry had grown to respect the man, even if he did hate him or just really disliked him.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
----------   
  
I hate to do this but I do not have enough time to reply to each review I receive. I do love them but I wish to work on other stories and my time has become limited the past two weeks. I will reply by email to reviews instead sometimes. I hope this doesn't deter anyone from reviewing I love them! 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 17**   
  
"I love your arse Severus," Hermione squeezed that part of his body.   
  
"I'm glad you approve, I feel the same about yours," Severus murmured against her neck.   
  
Hermione's stomach rumbled at that time. A tinge of blush crept up her neck to her cheeks.   
  
"Somebody's hungry."   
  
"You can't say your not, especially after what you did."   
  
"Hmm... true. Well, let's go get some food."   
  
Severus and Hermione put on dressing gowns. Hermione had a silk one, deep crimson that reached just above her knees; Severus was more practical, his was black terry cloth that reached his feet.   
  
"That is the most useless robe I've seen," Severus opened the bedroom door and let Hermione walk out.   
  
"I like how it feel against my skin," Hermione simply said.   
  
Severus followed closely behind and whispered, "Better than me?"   
  
Hermione knew her parents wouldn't be out until 8 and they still had another twenty minutes alone. Hermione walked backwards to face Severus, "Nothing feels better than you against me." Hermione was about to kiss Severus.   
  
Severus, being totally focused on Hermione, didn't notice his surroundings.   
  
"Gross!" Ron yelled.   
  
Severus' head snapped up, Hermione spun around to face her friends who looked embarrassed. Almost as embarrassed as she felt, "Harry, Ron, Ginny. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Uh... Dumbledore said we could have Christmas here." Harry stammered out blushing.   
  
"Right. I forgot. Um... we'll be right back." Hermione said as Severus pulled her back into the bedroom.   
  
"Ron, why did you yell that?" Ginny demanded.   
  
"Because it was! I know you're right about Hermione, but hearing that was too much."   
  
In the bedroom Severus was embarrassed, but he would live. "I'm so sorry Severus. I really did forget they would be here for Christmas and this early."   
  
"Understandable. Much took place last night, some things were bound to slip our minds."   
  
"Yea."   
  
"Let's get dressed love."   
  
"But your clothes, you don't have clean ones here."   
  
"Dumbledore set the Floo up for your bedroom fireplace also."   
  
"When did he do that?"   
  
"When he set the other one up."   
  
"But you never told me," Hermione accused.   
  
"I know. I felt you deserved time alone and did not want to crowd you Hermione. And I didn't want to risk your parents walking in."   
  
"You're probably right. But I still missed you at night."   
  
"I'll make up for it, now you take a shower and I'll go get my robes and join you in a minute," Severus suggested.   
  
"Taking a shower together will delay us longer."   
  
"I'm very aware of that," Severus smirked, then Floo'd to this own chambers.   
  
Hermione did get in the shower and was joined by Severus a few minutes later. After both of their pleasures, they continued to get ready. When Hermione and Severus made their exit of the bedroom, everyone was at the dining room table for breakfast. "Good morning dear, Severus." Candace greeted.   
  
Eventually all said their greetings along with Happy Christmas. Hermione and Severus sat next to each other. Candace and Reed told Severus to call them by their given names, which Hermione knew then they accepted him and was happy about it. Severus accepted this change and did so easily.   
  
"Hermione, how are you feeling this morning?" Candace asked.   
  
"Fine Mum."   
  
"Good, I was hoping there would be no after effects."   
  
"After effects?" Hermione questioned.   
  
The rest of the table sat in silence and ate breakfast listening. "Yes, sometimes there can be more shots of pain, looks though you are one of the lucky ones."   
  
"After yesterday little shots of pain would be manageable," Hermione muttered.   
  
"I can imagine," Candace sympathized. "This afternoon we need to go over some techniques to control your new power."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You need to learn how powerful you are magically so you know not to use too much power when doing things," Candace glanced at Severus also.   
  
Severus understood what she meant with the look and he gave a nod. "All right Mum."   
  
Ginny interestedly asked, "Why do the witches in your family go through such a change when turning 18?"   
  
"I've been told centuries ago another witch cursed one of the witches in my line. The curse was to drain all magic at 18 for all witches in my family. But the witch in my family was not able to get rid of the curse, but was able to make it where the magical powers double sometimes tripled the strength within the witch. I'm not sure if this story is true, but it is what I know." Candace explained.   
  
"Why was my change more than yours Mum?"   
  
"No one can ever say for sure but I can only estimate."   
  
"What have you concluded?" Hermione's curiosity was triggered.   
  
"Well your father's line helped increase your power. You know what happened there," Candace started vaguely. "Your own power was unique and I'm guessing another reason is because..." Candace hesitated.   
  
"Go on and tell her dear, it's important for them to know." Reed encouraged her.   
  
Candace shot a thank you glance at her husband. "No witch before ever found their true love before their 18th birthday. I'm guessing your love for Severus and his love for you intensified the change for you."   
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny looked to Severus and Hermione while they gazed at each other. After a long moment Severus looked back to Candace, "So my feelings for Hermione made the pain worse for her, you are saying." Severus sounded disgusted and Hermione could tell it was self-loathing.   
  
"No, just the opposite. The other two reasons would have made the experience as bad. I believe since how you feel, Severus, you were able to be near her and survive. Also being able to reduce some of her pain by being near her. When you were holding her, did you feel any pain at all?"   
  
"Yes, but I was not worried about it. Hermione was my concern," Severus answered.   
  
"You must have taken some of my pain then, I just thought you had lessened, but did not feel it yourself," Hermione said solemnly.   
  
"Yes, we believe he did." Candace finished.   
  
Reed could tell they needed a distraction and he wanted to move onto the presents for another reason himself. "Time to open presents."   
  
The mood changed. Everybody left the table except Severus and Hermione. This was a revelation for them. Hermione stood up when Severus did; she placed her palm on his cheek, "Thank you."   
  
"Hermione, there is nothing to thank me for, I love you."   
  
"That's what I'm thanking you for."   
  
"Then I thank you in return for your love," Severus said with emotion.   
  
Hermione smiled and pulled on his hand to join the festivities.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
----------   
  



	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 18**   
  
In the sitting room in a corner was a Christmas tree decorated divinely, the house elves set it up at night and placed all the presents under the tree. The Grangers were sitting on a couch that now faced the tree. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other closer while Ron was next to them sitting on the floor in front of the tree. There was a place left for Hermione. Hermione walked over and started to sit down with her hand still enclosed in Severus' when she felt his hesitance, but she squeezed his hand and smiled.   
  
Severus didn't feel comfortable sitting on the floor with the others around, it reminded him acting like a first year. But the look in Hermione's eye made him give in. Severus even consented to acting cordial to her friends for the day and it appeared they were trying the same - even Weasley.   
  
"Hermione, this one is for you," Ginny offered the package.   
  
Hermione took the package and sat back down between Severus' bent legs, "Thank Ginny."   
  
"Professor Snape, this one has your name on it," Ginny offered with a bit of hesitancy.   
  
Severus took the present, "Thank you Ms. Weasley."   
  
Ginny blinked at the professor and she soon handed everyone a present. Once opening them, the four Gryffindors each had a sweater, different colors with their initial on front. All were from Mrs. Weasley. Severus received a silver/green scarf courtesy of the staff - like he did every year. Reed received a new watch from his wife and he loved it. Candace's present was a necklace with a charm and a pair of diamond earrings. To say she loved them would be perfect.   
  
The next round of presents were presented. The Gryffindors put their money together to each buy one present for the others. Hermione received a gift certificate to the new bookstore in Hogsmeade from her three friends. Harry got a new and improved racing broom kit from his friends. Ron was stocked up for months with sweets and Ginny got a book that Hermione convinced Harry and Ron to get - it was a wise move. Ginny also was discreetly given a poem book from Harry. Severus opened a book that he had been looking for from Dumbledore. Reed received several new books, all muggle thrillers and Candace got new candles in different scents. The Gryffindors each got rock cakes from Hagrid.   
  
Severus gave Hermione a necklace and charm. He explained, "It will bring you good luck. The charm is known among the Leprechauns."   
  
Hermione kissed his cheek in thanks. Hermione gave Severus vials that were hand blown in different shapes and colors. They were non-breakable and sealed potions better than regular vials and helped make the potions last longer.   
  
"Thank you Hermione, they're great. I've always wanted a set, but never indulged myself," Severus said.   
  
Hermione was glad he liked them; she planned on indulging him with things he wanted from now on.   
  
When all the presents were gone, Ginny noticed an envelope. She picked it up and held it out to the receiver, "Professor Snape."   
  
Severus took the card and distain on his face as he looked at the envelope; he simply sat it down beside his presents not even opening it.   
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No, it's from my parents."   
  
"All the more reason to open it," Hermione urged.   
  
"It's the same every year."   
  
"Sourpuss. Fine, I'll open it," Hermione grabbed the letter.   
  
"Hermione, don't, you won't like it," Severus tried to grab it.   
  
By now everyone was staring at the two, but they were oblivious to it or at least Hermione was but Severus was more concerned about her opening the letter. Hermione kept it out of his reach and opened it, "Calm down Severus. I'm just going to look."   
  
"That's the problem," Severus gave up though; the truth would need to come out eventually. Not that he wanted everyone to know, but he wasn't about to fight with Hermione over a letter. Hermione quickly read the letter and gasped. When she was done she turned her head to look at Severus. She was still sitting between his legs, "This is a joke right?"   
  
"Who am I suppose to meet this time?"   
  
"Lara Simons."   
  
"I've heard of her. It appears my parents tastes have gotten worse."   
  
"You're serious?" Hermione was getting angry.   
  
"Very. I warned you, you wouldn't like it." Severus tried to keep the 'I told you so,' tone out of his voice, but only exceeded a little bit.   
  
Hermione started to get up and Severus stopped her by wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. "Severus, are you to marry her?" Hermione asked indignantly.   
  
"I haven't married the other ten women they tried. This one is no different."   
  
"They do this each year?" Hermione was still upset.   
  
"Yes, I don't even meet the women; my parents and I have different tastes."   
  
"Am I going to ever meet them?"   
  
"Probably."   
  
"Won't they get mad your involved with a Mudblood?" Hermione spat the word.   
  
"Hermione you are not a Mudblood!" Severus growled.   
  
"I'm not telling anybody I'm a pureblood witch. If people only accept me because of my blood lines I don't need them in my life."   
  
"I'm not talking about your parentage. Even if you were muggleborn you would never be a Mudblood."   
  
"That's not what the Malfoys think."   
  
"And since when did you care what the Malfoys think?"   
  
"I don't care."   
  
"Then don't care about what my parents would think. They have the wrong priority of values. And besides, could you see me with a witch worse at magic than Longbottom and dumber than Parkinson?"   
  
"Dumber than Parkinson? That's possible?" Hermione laughed, feeling better.   
  
"Yes, that's what I've heard about Lara Simons."   
  
"Your mother describes her as radiant," Hermione couldn't get rid of her jealousy though.   
  
Severus, feeling a bit foolish in front of everyone watching, but wanting to reassure Hermione whispered, "Love, your beauty far reaches those of Veelas. I will never have another woman in my bed because all others compared to you are just mortals when you are an Angel. The only two things that turn me on more than your body is your intelligence and soul."   
  
Hermione looked at Severus with skepticism.   
  
"I give my wizard's oath, Hermione no one ever again but you." Severus said for all to hear, but only Hermione knew what he meant, though Reed, Candace and Ginny speculated.   
  
Hermione was reassured, "Sorry, I'll stop acting foolish."   
  
"Severus, are your parents Brent and Victoria Snape?" Reed asked.   
  
"Yes do you know them?"   
  
"Years ago, they would have no reason to remember me, but when they found out who my parents were and they disliked me because of it."   
  
"Who were your parents?"   
  
"Christopher and Abagail Grange. We changed it to Granger when we lived as Muggles."   
  
Severus smirked, "Oh this is great."   
  
"What?" Hermione asked.   
  
"The only person, a witch, who defeated my father at dueling was Abagail P.. Grange. I've heard for years that Abagail Grange cheated, but when I looked in my father's Pensieve, I could tell she did not. If my father ever found out who was your grandmother he would challenge you." Severus smiled telling the story and referring to the woman in his arms.   
  
Severus looked to Reed, "Did you plan on telling him?"   
  
Reed understood what Severus meant, "Yes."   
  
"May I?" Severus asked.   
  
"Please do."   
  
"When Abagail defeated my father, her maiden name was Potter," Severus looked to Harry Potter seeing if he got the meaning.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   



	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 19**   
  
"Potter?"   
  
"Hermione, tell him the rest," Reed said.   
  
Hermione smiled, she had been wanting to tell Harry ever since she found out, but here Dad asked her not to. "Harry we're cousins, third cousins exactly."   
  
"But..." Harry was shocked.   
  
"Harry these belong to you," Reed handed him a book and a small black velvet box. "Happy Christmas."   
  
"Ginny and Ron, we didn't know what to get you for gifts so we hope this will suffice," Candace handed each a small bag.   
  
Ginny and Ron opened their bags. Ron gasped, "There has to be a hundred galleons here."   
  
"Only fifty." Candace smiled.   
  
Ginny looked pale, "Mrs. Granger thank you but we can't accept this."   
  
Even though Ron wanted to he knew Ginny was right. "Ginny's right," and handed the closed bag back, Ginny did the same.   
  
"We understand." Candace gave the money to Hermione with a wink.   
  
Hermione smiled and threw each bag back to the Weasleys, "Happy Christmas guys."   
  
"But we can't," Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Yes you can, it's from a friend. And I won't take no for an answer," Hermione firmly said.   
  
"But..." Ginny started.   
  
"I'll hex both of you if you don't take it," Hermione teased twirling her wand.   
  
"Hermione, you know no hexing other students unless supervised by a dueling master," Severus drawled, "and a professor."   
  
"But you're here so can you supervise?" Hermione smirked.   
  
Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione wondering if she was serious.   
  
"True. Watch your magic, you know you have to learn to control your power now. You may continue."   
  
Ron and Ginny paled again. Hermione was serious and had permission from a professor. "But there's no dueling master." Ginny tried.   
  
"Yes there is," three voices rang out.   
  
"Mum, Dad?" Hermione asked. She already knew Severus was a dueling master.   
  
"Surprise," Candace said.   
  
But Reed was focused on Harry. Harry ignored the whole interaction while looking at the book and ring in the velvet box. Everyone was paying attention to him again. "My Dad and you?"   
  
"Yes Harry."   
  
"Why didn't I live with you?" Harry asked with sadness.   
  
"I didn't know until Hermione told me after first year," Reed explained.   
  
"But after that."   
  
"I tried, the Ministry wouldn't have it."   
  
"The Ministry fouls up again," Severus muttered.   
  
"Yes, they say that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived will be our savior yet they make the worst mistakes by him. Starting with Sirius Black," Reed growled.   
  
"You know about him?"   
  
"Yes. I knew he was innocent when I learned about him after your third year. James told me Sirius was telling him to use Peter as his secret keeper. Sirius would never have betrayed your father."   
  
Hermione felt Severus go tense and scowl at the mention of Black. She only knew what Severus told them on the night Peter escaped. She would have to ask for the rest of the story, she knew there had to be more. She placed her hand over his and interlaced their fingers. Hermione felt a small kiss on her neck as gratitude.   
  
"Hermione, did you tell them everything?" Harry asked.   
  
"No, it wasn't my place."   
  
"What is there to tell?" Reed asked.   
  
"I'm in contact with Sirius. He is helping fight Voldemort."   
  
"Good. He is a good man, despite the few mistakes as a teenager," Reed looked cautiously at Severus.   
  
Severus tried to be quiet. He really did. "Mistake? The man nearly gets me killed, Potter has to save me and Black is accused of making a mistake."   
  
"You're lying Snape!" Harry shouted standing up.   
  
Severus stood also; Hermione followed suit hoping she didn't have to get between her lover and best friend.   
  
"He's not lying."   
  
All attention was on the new person who walked in.   
  
"But he has to be," Harry almost begged not wanting to believe.   
  
"Severus is telling the truth," Dumbledore said.   
  
"What happened?" Harry asked sounding like a lost child.   
  
"That is for Severus and Sirius to tell only," Dumbledore said.   
  
Harry turned to Severus, "Professor, will you please tell me what happened?"   
  
Severus looked at Harry for a moment than at Hermione. Severus was hesitant about telling what happened. Hermione didn't know why Severus was staring at her as if he was afraid of something.   
  
"Severus, she'll understand," Reed said behind Hermione.   
  
Severus glanced at Reed before looking at Hermione again. He turned to Harry muttering, "I hope so." Only Hermione heard him. "Black and I were both interested in a girl, a Ravenclaw. We agreed to duel and loser backs off. There was no place to duel on campus. Black said he knew of a passageway to the Shrieking Shack, so we went. That night turned out to be a full moon. Black knew this. Potter pulled me back into the hole before Lupin was able to attack."   
  
"He wouldn't have done that, he probably forgot it was the full moon."   
  
"He knew," Severus growled.   
  
"You're lying."   
  
"Harry he is not."   
  
Harry turned to the voice, "Why Sirius?"   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Thank you for all the reviews! 


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 20**   
  
Sirius Black walked in to hear Severus tell the story, "Because I was stupid at the time and jealous of Snape." Sirius turned to Severus, "Snape, I know I can never right the wrong I did to you, but please know I regret everyday what I did."   
  
Severus gave no indication of hearing Black, he just stared at the man.   
  
"I believe everyone needs a break. Sirius, take Harry and go talk. Ron and Ginny, why don't you take your gifts to Gryffindor Tower. Reed, Candace, please join me for tea. Hermione I believe you know what to do," Dumbledore told everyone.   
  
All took Dumbledore's advice.   
  
Hermione grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him toward her bedroom. She shut the door placed silencing and locking charms. "Severus, are you okay?"   
  
Severus sat down on the corner of the bed, "I'm sorry Hermione. I tried to keep my temper."   
  
Hermione walked over to him and stood between his legs, she rested her hands on his shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you tried, which I appreciate. I can understand why you hate Sirius and having something like that called a mistake only would rile me also. But why were you nervous about telling the story in front of me?"   
  
"Irrational thinking. I thought if I mentioned another girl after what you read in my parents letter you would..."   
  
"Severus, I wasn't even born yet. I'm not going to leave you because of a girl you liked when in school."   
  
Severus looked up to Hermione, "Like I said, irrational thinking on my part."   
  
"I agree."   
  
Severus hugged Hermione in silence for a long while. Then remembering Dumbledore said something. "Hermione, was Albus referring to when he said you knew what to do?"   
  
"He knows of what I planned to give you today."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Well..." Hermione was now a case of nerves. "It's on the pillow if you want it."   
  
Severus looked at the head of the bed and saw a rolled up parchment on the pillow. Hermione stepped back and Severus went to retrieve it. He gave a glance to Hermione while opening it, he quickly read the document and his head shot back up. "Are you sure about this?"   
  
"Yes, I'm sure."   
  
"You are aware of what this means right?"   
  
Hermione grinned, "Do remember who you are talking to?"   
  
Severus nods and asks, "Does this have to do with last night?"   
  
"No, I was planning on giving it to you before my parents told me the truth."   
  
"Don't you want to rethink it now? You are the most powerful witch in centuries and I have a dark past, surely you know this would not be accepted."   
  
Hermione walked to Severus, but didn't touch him, "Severus Snape, I choose you to be my 'amo animus' do you accept me as yours?"   
  
Severus knew Hermione just spoke the formal requirements to 'amo animus'. Amo Animus was a centuries old ceremony bonding two lovers forever. It was for their souls to unite for eternity in life and death. Marriage replaced this tradition because some wizards and witches did not want to commit to such a degree, but they wanted some kind of commitment and so wizards/witches adopted the use of Muggle marriage and 'amo animus' was rarely used. Most wizards/witches didn't even know of its existence. But Severus, being a scholar in his reading habits, knew of the ceremony. "I accept and choose you Hermione Granger as my 'amo animus'."   
  
A small knife appeared in Hermione's hand and she cut her finger to bleed two drops on the parchment, Severus took the knife and repeated the action while Hermione held the parchment. Severus' blood landed on Hermione's, the blood then disappeared and the script changed from 'Hermione Granger chooses Severus Snape for Amo Animus' to 'Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are joined in Unanimis by Amo Animus.'   
  
Severus was surprised, 'amo animus' can reject people in its ceremonies. For one to work like theirs did, they would have to be soul mates. This was another reason 'amo animus' was not commonly used.   
  
"Severus, please never question my desire or love for you," Hermione put down the parchment and kissed him.   
  
Severus pulled Hermione tighter into his embrace and deepened the kiss.   
  
~~~~~   
  
It was past noon when Hermione and Severus left the room and they were the only ones in the suite still. "Hermione, go spend some time with your friends. I'm sure they have questions they dare not ask in front of me," Severus smirked.   
  
"Yes, well you have the reputation of being intimidating."   
  
"You haven't complained recently."   
  
"True, but I have control over you." It was Hermione's turn to smirk.   
  
"So you think."   
  
"Severus, will you dance with me at the Ball tonight, please?" Hermione asked in a voice she knew he couldn't resist.   
  
"Yes, but only two. Anymore than that and it would look suspicious."   
  
"Thank you, you just proved my point, you hate dances." Hermione smiled triumphantly.   
  
Severus scowled, "I may not show up after all."   
  
"Yes you will and afterwards we will be staying in your quarters dancing some more, I love to dance."   
  
"I'm going to have to re-evaluate how much I give into you."   
  
"No you won't because as much control I have over you, you have over me."   
  
"I believe then we can keep it as is."   
  
"Good. But I better go. Are we still planning on meeting my mother later for those lessons?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes, at two should be good."   
  
"All right, until then lover," Hermione said with a kiss on his lips.   
  
Severus watched her go. He realized he turned into one of those whipped boyfriends he always saw in Muggle London. And he despised seeing men look like fools. Then he thought maybe it wasn't so bad, he did get Hermione out of it. Maybe Hermione and he could go to Muggle London one day while on Christmas break. He wouldn't have to worry about seeing Death Eaters there, they all avoided Muggles like they were a plague, unless they planned on killing them. Severus went to the fireplace and Floo'd back to his own quarters.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 21**   
  
When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room she found Ron and Ginny were sitting in front of the fire. She walked over to them and sat down, "Hi guys."   
  
"Hi, Hermione," both of them greeted her.   
  
"Why _him_?" Ron asked after a second of thought.   
  
"Because I love him," Hermione simply explained, hoping Ron wouldn't cause trouble. He didn't this morning, which she was grateful for. "Ron, your one of my best friends but no matter what I say to explain to you why I love him will be good enough. So, I'm asking you to please just try to accept it and be happy for me." Hermione spoke softly.   
  
"I'll try, but if he ever does anything to hurt you I'll curse his arse."   
  
"You would have to take a number, I would be first in line," Hermione grinned.   
  
Ron smiled, "At least let me watch then."   
  
"Deal," turning to Ginny, "How about you Ginny?"   
  
"Are you happy?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"That's all that matters. We may not like him but we saw he cares for you last night." Ginny said.   
  
"Thank you guys!" Hermione hugged them both.   
  
"Have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked a bit worried. She wanted to be there for him, but knew he needed time alone with Black.   
  
"No, I take it he's not back?"   
  
"We haven't seen him since he left the suite." Ron said.   
  
"I guess he's still with Snuffles. They don't get much time together and want to spend what they can," Hermione reasoned.   
  
"Let's go get some lunch, I'm hungry." Ron suggested.   
  
"You've been eating candy all morning, how can you be hungry?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Ginny, he's a bottomless pit," Hermione teased.   
  
The three friends went to the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch they played exploding snap for a little while. It was a bit before two and Hermione realized she had to go. She explained that her Mum wanted to see her, they already knew the reason why. She knew she didn't tell her Mum a time, but Hermione assumed she would be finished with tea by now. Hermione made her way back to the suite when she entered and found her parents and Severus talking. Hermione was glad to see Severus wasn't mad at her Dad for what he said about Black, it's not like they would see eye to eye on everything.   
  
"Hi, guys." Hermione voiced sitting down next to Severus.   
  
"Have a good afternoon angel?" Severus asked after her parents said hi.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I take it the Weasleys have accepted your decision?"   
  
"They accept it, but Ron warned if you hurt me he'll curse you," Hermione teased.   
  
"Like he'll be able to and what did you say?" Severus was curious.   
  
"I said he would have to get in line behind me."   
  
"And me." Reed joined in with a protective fatherly voice.   
  
"Reed, no offense but I'm more scare of Hermione's threat. I've seen her temper and heard what she's done to a Malfoy only at 14." Severus said in a deadpan tone, but Hermione heard the slight humor.   
  
"What did she do to Malfoy?" Candace asked.   
  
"Rumor has it she has force behind her slaps," Severus teased.   
  
"Hermione, you slapped Malfoy?" Reed looked incredulous.   
  
"He made me mad," Hermione justified.   
  
"Dear, your daughter has your temper," Reed directed to his wife.   
  
"Your temper? I've never seen you get that mad." Hermione said.   
  
"And you don't want to dear, but I can vouch for it myself. I've been on the receiving end of her ire." Looking to Severus with sympathy, "Severus I would have to say I pity you now. You have to go through the learning experience to gage her temper."   
  
"You sound serious." Severus said trying to determine his mood.   
  
"Because I am. If she ever draws her wand on you apologize that instant."   
  
"But curses don't effect me anymore," Severus said cautiously.   
  
"We believe if Hermione is mad enough she can break through it on you," Candace was smirking.   
  
Severus looked at Hermione who was grinning evilly, "Don't even think about it Hermione." Severus warned.   
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Severus," she innocently said, but her eyes were dancing with mirth.   
  
"Candace, would this apply to both of us?"   
  
"We don't think so."   
  
"God, what have I gotten myself into?" Severus muttered.   
  
"Relax Severus, it's not like I can curse you anytime I want and besides even if you piss me off I wouldn't hurt you... too much and I wouldn't be using a wand I can tell you."   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Because it's just the way I am," Hermione answered.   
  
"She's definitely your daughter," Reed laughed.   
  
Candace was grinning ear to ear and Hermione was smirking at Severus. Severus was looking at the Grangers and Hermione with an eye of caution and suspicion. Hermione just smiled more and kissed him on the cheek, "Relax love."   
  
"I don't think that will be possible around you anymore."   
  
Hermione turned away from Severus and thought, 'We'll see about that later tonight.'   
  
Severus snapped his head back to Hermione not believing she just said that. "Hermione.." a whisper, "discretion please!"   
  
Hermione turned to Severus with confusion, "What are you talking about?"   
  
Severus stole a peek at the Grangers and whispered, "What you just said."   
  
"I didn't say anything," Hermione looked at Severus as if he lost his mind.   
  
Whispering in her ear, "I quote, 'We'll see about that later tonight'."   
  
"I didn't say that out loud! I thought that."   
  
"It seems the linking is working sooner than expected."   
  
Severus and Hermione turned their attention back to Candace, "Linking?" Both asked.   
  
"Did you perform 'amo animus'?" Candace asked.   
  
"Yes," Hermione answered tentatively.   
  
"How did you find it so soon?"   
  
"I've known about it for a month."   
  
"You were planning to use it before you knew the truth?" Candace was surprised.   
  
"Why is something wrong?"   
  
"No, usually the witches in our family take a month to find it after we identity our true love. And then a week for the linking to take place. But I didn't think you would find 'amo animus' until after the change," Candace explained.   
  
"Why does that happen?"   
  
"When our witches find love we have the urge to find something stronger than the marriage bond. So we do the 'amo animus' and after that bond usually a week passes before linking between you and your love takes place. By linking I mean you telepathic with one another."   
  
"And this was the last surprise right?"   
  
"Yes, when did you do the ceremony?"   
  
"This morning after opening presents," Hermione blushed.   
  
"This morning? How deep was the connection?" Candace asked.   
  
"Unanimis." Hermione answered.   
  
"Interesting. While your mother and I are soul mates we didn't receive that." Reed commented.   
  
"I think I missing something here," Hermione stated.   
  
"Hermione, I thought you knew this?" Severus asked.   
  
"I researched it in the library and asked Dumbledore to help me with it."   
  
"Albus didn't give you the book he had on it?" Severus pondered.   
  
"No, please explain to me what this means."   
  
"Unanimis is the highest level you can achieve with 'amo animus'. There are three levels. Amor, Spiritus, and Unanimis." Severus told her.   
  
"Mum, Dad what are you?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Spiritus. Soul mates, rarely anyone ever gets Unanimis." Reed said.   
  
"That would explain why it was only a few hours before the effects to a hold of you, being of one mind, Unanimis, makes the bond stronger between you." Candace said.   
  
~Well this shall be interesting.~ Hermione said to Severus telepathically.   
  
*Yes it will.* Severus agreed.   
  
"I believe now would be a good time to teach you several techniques to control your magic," Candace said.   
  
Candace, Hermione and Severus moved to the dining room. Candace shrunk the table to move it out of the way; she put up a few shields to prevent damage. "You both did wandless magic last night, when you did it, did it feel simple enough like you would have used a wand?"   
  
"Yes," both answered.   
  
"So now when you use a wand, the power will be more focused and powerful. We're going to do some simple wand charms so you know how much magic there is behind you now. I would recommend you practice later on though."   
  
"We will." Severus said.   
  
"You will want to learn to dodge curses. We have managed to keep the secret in the family and those around us we trust, I ask you to do the same. Practicing shields will help also."   
  
"We'll have to find a large enough room." Hermione said to Severus.   
  
"I'll speak with Albus."   
  
"Now lets get started."   
  
Over the next hour Hermione and Severus learned different ways to control their new magical strength. Both were able to learn it fast and move on to the next techniques. After the lessons Hermione left to get ready for the Ball.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Several people have asked about the items Reed gave Harry... I added more about those gifts in the next chapter. Sorry for any confusion. 


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
This chapter is edited for FF.net to meet with R ratings. The orginal chapter could perhaps fall into the NC-17 catagory. For the original chapter please visit my site or other sites listed in my profile.   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 22**   
  
The Great Hall was decorated in full Christmas spirit. Small tables lined the walls and left the centre of the Hall for dancing. Candles floated in the air, large Christmas trees were in the four corners. They sparkled and glowed the festive colors. It was full of Yuletide feelings - exactly what Severus hated and he commented on it when Dumbledore asked how he liked it. The dance was in full swing for an hour already. He had spotted Hermione several times throughout the night. She was dressed in cream colored dress robes with gold trim. When he first saw her, he told her, telepathically, *You, my love, look like an angel.*   
  
~Thank you Severus.~ Hermione replied with a look of love for him.   
  
Severus was looking forward to after the ball. He set his chambers up to resemble the Great Hall to a lesser degree and with more taste. He wanted to give Hermione a Ball with only two attendees. He asked Hermione's mother for some of Hermione's favorite Christmas songs and love songs. Severus made sure to ask this question without being in hearing range of Reed though. Reed may approve of him, but Severus knew better than to flaunt the fact he was sleeping with the man's daughter. Now in Candace's case she was more open and even appeared to want to give advice. Though Severus knew for a fact Hermione did not need any advice on how to satisfy him - she did very well with her knowledge already. Dumbledore interrupted Severus' train of thought.   
  
"It's time for the student teacher dance. As I am not able to dance tonight Professor Snape will take my place and dance with the Head Girl. Enjoy the Ball!" Dumbledore made to leave, he planned it this way so he could walk with the Grangers more and letting Hermione and Severus dance.   
  
The students looked onto Hermione with sympathy, as she walked over to Severus. Once in his arms, Hermione felt at home, though she hid her smile.   
  
*Enjoying the ball love?"   
  
~Now I am.~   
  
*Would you like to leave early? I just have to make a few rounds then I can come back for you.*   
  
~I think I could live with that, but don't forget you owe me another dance.~   
  
*I remember, but I planned on doing that in private, so we don't have to play our roles for all to see.*   
  
~I'd like that.~   
  
The song was over sooner than either of them would have liked. Severus disengaged from Hermione immediately and left the Great Hall. Hermione went back to her friends and talked. The other Gryffindors asked how she could stand dancing with Severus, Hermione simply answered easily and left it at that. Ron, Harry and Ginny swore to keep the secret. Hermione and Harry talked earlier during the Ball. He was okay with her and Severus and Harry asked her to apologize to Severus about calling him a liar. Harry and Black had a long talk and everything was settled between them.   
  
Harry also told Ron, Ginny and Hermione about the gifts Reed and Candace gave him. It was a book of his father's family - it traced it's family members. It was magical and it updated on it's own when some one died or married or had children. The black velvet box had a ring in it. It was his mother's engagement ring. It was handed down from father to son for future engagements. When Harry first saw it and knew what it was he knew exactly who would be receiving it after she finished school. Though he just said it was his mother's engagement ring not going into detail that it was a family heirloom. The ring was mentioned in the book also. He was going to be spending time looking over the book for his family history.   
  
Thirty minutes later Severus called to Hermione telepathically and they were headed to the dungeons. They were careful walking together, Hermione acted as if she was in trouble and heading to the Professors office. Outside of Severus' chambers, "Close your eyes."   
  
Hermione gave Severus a puzzled look before doing as he requested. She heard him take down the wards and felt herself being guided into his rooms. Hermione's senses were stronger and she could smell pine. Severus stood behind Hermione in the center of the sitting room, which he cleared to give them plenty of room to dance. "Open your eyes."   
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see his chambers dark with a few candles hovering to give a soft glow. There was a small pine tree in a potter sitting in one corner. It was decorated with a few gold, silver, red and green balls and small lights wrapped around it. The fireplace mantel held a few more candles with Christmas decorations. "Oh, Severus..." Hermione gasped.   
  
"This is our own Yuletide Ball." Severus whispered into her ear, waving his wand to start the music. "Dance milady?"   
  
Hermione turned to see his proffered hand; she took it and was within his embrace again dancing. This time she moved closer to him bringing her body flush to his and resting her head on his chest. Severus brought her hand to his chest and covered it with his own. He closed his eyes for a moment relishing the pleasure and peace that came from holding her. When he reopened his eyes they focused only on Hermione, nothing made him feel content as she did. Just holding her would be enough for the rest of his life.   
  
Time passed with Hermione leaning against Severus as they danced. The music was background to his heartbeat she heard. This was how she wanted to spend her life, in his arms, surrounded by their love. Song after song continued to play for the two lovers. They circled around the room oblivious to everything around them; their own world was created just for them by them.   
  
The next song came on. It had a faster beat than the others songs, it matched Severus' heartbeat. Hermione raised her head to look into his eyes. Hips moved, pelvises glided against each other. Hermione could feel his growing length against her soft flesh. With the alluring beat of the music, she teased him with an erotic brush of her body against his. He was now full and hard. Without words she took his hand, interlaced their fingers and lead him to the bedroom.   
  
Severus followed as she pulled him into the bedroom; he shut the door behind them.   
  
~~~~~   
  
The next day was spent with Hermione's friends and parents since they were leaving that day. Hermione left Severus after breakfast, telling her he wanted to work on some potions and for her to enjoy her parents. Severus and Hermione agreed not to tell anyone about the telepathy. They liked having that secret to themselves - they knew her parents wouldn't say anything because they kept it from everyone else also.   
  
Hermione's parents left after dinner and they couldn't wait until she graduated to see her again. The Gryffindor common room was quiet when Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were the only ones left. They decided to play chess with teams. Ladies versus boys, Hermione said. Unfortunately Ron was still the best player and the girls were losing.   
  
"Castle (rook) to D4," Ron said and they watched the castle demolish the bishop.   
  
Hermione and Ginny were whispering together to decide their next move when Hermione was warned of bad news.   
  
*Hermione, I'm being called. Don't do anything until you get the owl from Dumbledore.*   
  
Hermione stopped whispering with Ginny and her smile disappeared, ~Please be careful Severus.~   
  
*I will.*   
  
"Hermione are you all right?" Ginny asked.   
  
Hermione focused her attention back to Ginny, "Yea, just spaced out for a moment."   
  
"Okay, lets do Pawn to F5," Ginny whispered.   
  
"Yea, sounds good." Hermione agreed without knowing what would happen. She wondered if she should go to her room and wait for the owl but her friends knew of her and Severus and she never got around to explaining about helping him. Usually by this time of night she would be in her room studying, but her friends talked her into a game of chess. She decided she would stay and let this information come out. They already knew Severus was called to Voldemort, this little bit of information would be safe.   
  
Fifteen minutes passed before Dumbledore's owl arrived to let her know of the meeting. The owl landed in front of Hermione and she took the letter. The others sat in silence knowing only owls delivered this late at Hogwarts meant it was important. Hermione scanned the letter.   
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.   
  
"Snape's been called," She didn't say by who, they all knew.   
  
"He lets you know that?" Ron was surprised.   
  
"No, Dumbledore does. I help him when he returns."   
  
"Help him how?" Ginny said this time.   
  
"I heal his wounds." Hermione stood up, "I have to get ready, it's probably going to be extreme tonight," Hermione was headed to her room.   
  
"Hermione, wait, how can we help?" Harry asked, he may not like Snape but he was willing to help if needed.   
  
"You can't, he only lets me. Promise you guys will keep this a secret?" She said with worry.   
  
"Of course. We've taken the wizard's oath on it." Harry answered.   
  
"Why are you helping him?" Ron asked.   
  
Hermione got angry at the question, "How can I not help him? I love him. I helped him before I loved him. He is on our side putting his life in danger for us," she whispered harshly.   
  
"Hermione, I didn't mean it that way. I mean why doesn't he go to the Hospital Wing?"   
  
"Because going there once a week would attract attention."   
  
"Once a week?" Harry muttered.   
  
"Yes, once a week, sometimes twice. I'll explain more tomorrow, I just know tonight will be bad. The last couple of times were only curses. This week will be the knife," Hermione said mostly to herself at the end.   
  
"Go then. And be careful, we'll see you tomorrow." Ginny urged.   
  
"Thanks guys. Sorry Ron, I didn't mean to snap at you."   
  
"It's okay, go!" Ron urged this time.   
  
And Hermione left. Ginny turned to the boys, "Did you guys know about this?"   
  
Both shook their heads.   
  
"Once a week? Curses? A knife? God, what does Snape go through?" Ginny asked in shock.   
  
"Knowing who called him, he probably gets a lot of Crucio," Harry knew for a fact Snape did. Harry's flashes were lasting longer lately and he could tell Snape was usually in bad shape afterwards.   
  
"Now I'm starting to feel sorry for the greasy bastard," Ron whined.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Thank you for all the reviews! I do read them! 


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 23**   
  
Red eyes peered down at Severus, who was withering in pain from the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort stopped the curse, "Ssevverus, why do you keep returning to me?"   
  
"Because.. I'm loyal.. to you Master," Severus gasped out.   
  
"We shall see. Crucio!"   
  
Severus had already been stabbed twice, in the ribs and leg. He was grateful now the other curses were immune to him, but he faked them. The bad part was Voldemort was using Cruciatus more than usual. Severus felt this had to be a major test to warrant such abuse. Being physically held down and beaten left him with a few cracked ribs, a black eye, and a broken nose again along with numerous of other injuries. He hated the thought of Hermione having to see him like this, and the games weren't completed yet.   
  
More curses, another stab in the same leg and a few more kicks to his midsection were given to Severus before the games ended. "Until next time Severus."   
  
Severus took a moment to concentrate on Hogwarts gates and he apparated in front of them. He tried to stand but the Cruciatus was leaving his body uncooperative. He rested a moment to let some of the after effects wear off. After a few minutes he was finally able to stand. But walking very far was not possible without breaks. He knew he needed to hurry because the blood loss was getting bad. Severus had one option, call for help and he thank God again for Hermione.   
  
*Hermione, I need your help.*   
  
~Where are you?~   
  
Severus could hear the panic in her voice, *By the gates.*   
  
~Wait there.~   
  
Severus could see the door of the castle open and see Hermione running to him. Within a few minutes, she was by his side helping him walk. "Severus why is it so bad? I expected a stab but not three. And the protection from curses should have helped." Hermione could see the three blood soaked rips in his clothes.   
  
"He used the Crucio more than the others," Severus muttered.   
  
"I'm going to kill him," Hermione whispered with true hatred.   
  
"I'll help you."   
  
"Hush love, we'll plan his demise later," and Hermione helped Severus get to his chambers and proceeded to heal his wounds. After she was done she put on a nightshirt and slept with her arms around him.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Severus woke up to see Hermione watching him, he could tell something was wrong, "What's wrong Angel?"   
  
"I just hate seeing you come home looking like you do. How can we defeat him? He's ruining everyone's lives."   
  
"Give it time love, once he is dead people will be free from him."   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Will you ever be free of him?"   
  
Severus was quiet and just looked at Hermione.   
  
"Severus, when this is over promise me you'll forgive yourself for your past," Hermione spoke softly.   
  
"Hermione, I've caused so much pain in my life, I don't think it can ever be forgiven," Severus said in detached emotion.   
  
"If you can't forgive yourself than I forgive you," Hermione said with conviction than kissed him.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Later that morning Hermione entered the common room looking for her friends. She had stayed with Severus and had breakfast, receiving comfort knowing he was all right. Hermione spotted her friends over near the fireplace and walked over to them. After a round of 'hi's' they started their questions.   
  
"How is he?" Ginny asked carefully with people around.   
  
"He's all right. Let's go to my room. We need privacy," Hermione said.   
  
The four friends went to her room and settled down to talk. They ended up on her bed with Ginny wrapped in Harry's arms leaning against a bedpost. Ron sat on the edge looking at Hermione who sat at the end of the bed with her back to the wall relaxing a bit.   
  
"How bad was it last night?" Harry asked.   
  
"Pretty bad, it was worse than I've ever seen. Voldemort," Ron winced at the name, "stabbed him three times and Cruciatus was used more than usual."   
  
"How long has he been doing this?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Since he came back."   
  
"Why does Snape keep going when he knows he is going to be beaten?" Ron asked.   
  
"Because he's trying to get the Dark Lord to trust him again so he can get vital information, so we can defeat him one day."   
  
"This is all my fault," Harry muttered.   
  
"No it's not!" "You're wrong Harry!" Ginny and Hermione yelled at once.   
  
"It's Voldemort's fault. And we will defeat him, it's just going to take unity," Hermione said further.   
  
"Hermione's right. Together we can defeat him," Ron urged.   
  
"How did you start to help him, Hermione?" Ginny asked.   
  
"It was the night Ron and I were doing the joke, but I backed out and was heading to the tower and I took the long way. I was in the Entrance Hall and saw Snape come in and I helped him. He fought me about it at first but gave in. I was wearing the Glamoure Charm at the time. After I left his quarters and went to see Dumbledore. I told him what happened and from there Dumbledore would tell me when Snape was called and I would help him."   
  
"But that night was the beginning of the year!"   
  
"I know."   
  
"You've been keeping it from us this long," Ron complained.   
  
"I had to, I promised."   
  
"Ron, she's right. It's not like we would have understood," Harry explained.   
  
"True," Ron said dejectedly.   
  
"Let's go do something fun," Hermione suggested. She was tired of being depressed.   
  
"Quidditch!" Ron yelped.   
  
Hermione smirked and agreed. The friends left to play Quidditch and tried to have fun.   
  
~~~~~   
  
The rest of the Christmas vacation was spent trying to forget the bad for the little time they could. Hermione spent her day with her friends or studying, much to their dismay. At night she ended up in Severus' arms, but always after hours. They would stay awake in bed and talk or make love. The time they had together they cherished.   
  
~~~~~   
  
It was Monday morning when classes started again and the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Potions class. Harry and Ron knew Severus would be the same bastard as always but they knew him better now since they understood why he was such a bastard. Anyone would be mean if they had to deal with Voldemort on a regular basis.   
  
Severus wasn't in class yet and Pansy Parkinson decided to take advantage of this fact. "Mudblood, I heard your family was killed before Christmas, too bad you weren't with them."   
  
Hermione turned to face Parkinson, "Parkinson, is your imagination going wild on you again? Maybe we should ship you to St. Mungo's Psyche ward," Hermione spat back.   
  
"Watch it Granger before you learn what Cruciatus feels like," Parkinson sneered.   
  
Hermione just smirked, "I'd like to see you try it."   
  
Parkinson started for her wand.   
  
"What is going on here?" Severus purred dangerously.   
  
"Parkinson was just inquiring about my parents," Hermione answered.   
  
Severus sneered at Hermione, "That was thoughtful of you Ms. Parkinson. Five points to Slytherin." Severus walked to his desk as Parkinson went back to her bench. *What really happened?*   
  
~Parkinson said my family was killed before Christmas.~   
  
Severus' head shot up to focus on Hermione for a second. He could tell she was worried. He turned his gaze onto Parkinson and hatred ran through his blood. He tried to save his young Slytherins from the mistakes he did, but most were lost to him. *Dumbledore will know, we can check with him.*   
  
~Thank you.~   
  
Class started, points awarded to Slytherins and deducted from Gryffindors. Hermione went through half the class on remote while her other side schemed a plan to get Parkinson. Now she usually detested such things but Parkinson needed to be taught a lesson. But she would've felt guilty so she told her lover, ~Severus, would you get too mad if I taught Parkinson a lesson?~   
  
*How big of a lesson?*   
  
~Just a little one... two newt's eyes before the tiger claws assuming she does everything else correctly.~   
  
*She has, I've made sure. She's worse than Longbottom is, but I always fix her mistakes. Please proceed, I need a good laugh.*   
  
Hermione smiled. She waited until Parkinson was talking to another Slytherin. She used wandless magic to add two newt's eyes. Hermione waited and watched the Slytherin add three tiger claws. Ten seconds later her cauldron overflowed and with purple smoke. Parkinson, the idiot started to wave her hands wildly clearing the smoke in front of her. The students around her moved away.   
  
"Ms. Parkinson, stop flapping your arms like a chicken," Severus roared over the classroom. "Back away from the potion."   
  
When Parkinson came out of the smoke everyone started to laugh, her face and hands were now a light purple. Even Slytherins were laughing at their housemate.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, take Ms. Parkinson to the infirmary," Severus commanded.   
  
"Yes, sir," Malfoy did as told and escorted Parkinson out of the room.   
  
"Messrs Potter and Weasley, Ms. Granger, since you find this so amusing you can clean up the mess. Everyone else out!"   
  
The class quickly disappeared leaving the three Gryffindors. Harry and Ron were scowling at Severus. Once everyone was out Harry and Ron started to clean up the mess by hand.   
  
"Messrs Potter and Weasley, what do you think you are doing?" Severus purred after setting up a silence and locking charms.   
  
Keeping their tempers in check, "Cleaning up the mess sir." Harry said through gritted teeth.   
  
Severus looked at Hermione, "Ms. Granger, I thought I told you to clean it up."   
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, sir." She took out her wand and cleaned it up easily, "Anything else?"   
  
Harry and Ron gawked at her. They knew they were a couple but they never expected to let her get away with using magic to clean up.   
  
"No, but thank you for the entertainment. And don't expect to get away with it next time."   
  
Harry and Ron were baffled by the interaction, but jumped to Hermione's defense, "She didn't do anything. Parkinson screwed up on her own!" Ron said.   
  
Severus glanced at the boys then to Hermione, "Is that so, Ms. Granger? Did those two newt's eyes get into Parkinson's cauldron on their own?"   
  
Hermione smiled, "I didn't touch them."   
  
"See told you!" Ron said triumphantly.   
  
"But I helped them get into the cauldron," Hermione finished.   
  
"You can't give her detention though! Parkinson had it coming for what she said," Harry joined in.   
  
"You are correct Mr. Potter. That is why I allowed Ms. Granger to proceed," Severus smirked.   
  
Both boys' jaws dropped at this.   
  
"Hermione, go to Dumbledore and ask him about your parents. You have enough free time and I'm sure Messrs Potter and Weasley can escort you and miss Divination."   
  
"Thank you Severus," Hermione kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Go," Severus whispered to her.   
  
Harry and Ron cringed at the kiss but were still surprised over everything. Hermione walked to the door and took down the charms, "Harry, Ron, you coming or staying with Professor Snape?"   
  
Harry and Ron scrabbled to get their belongings and followed Hermione. On the way to the Headmaster's office the three whispered softly.   
  
"What just happened in there?" Harry asked.   
  
"He knew what I planned. It was payback."   
  
"He let you do that?" Ron gasped.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Ron shook his head, "You changed him."   
  
"Not really, you guys just never saw this side of him."   
  
"I didn't know there were other sides to him," Ron said in bewilderment.   
  
"There are many sides to him." Hermione said before saying the password to the gargoyle and entered Dumbledore's office a minute later after knocking. "Headmaster, I was told..."   
  
"Hermione, I suspect I know what you heard and I can assure you everything is all right." Dumbledore interrupted.   
  
Hermione signed in relief but then asked, "So it's true, they were attacked?"   
  
"Not them, but your house was broken into. Your parents have moved and have taken a leave of absence from their practice. They said their partners could take care of business."   
  
"Where did they move to?" Hermione asked.   
  
"London."   
  
"Will they be safe?" Hermione asked with concern.   
  
"Yes, they took great caution in moving. They will be sending you an owl soon."   
  
"Thank you Headmaster."   
  
"Harry and Ron, I know you were hoping to miss Divination, but if you go now you should just make it," Dumbledore instructed.   
  
They said they're goodbyes quickly and headed for class. Hermione left Dumbledore's office after the boys, knowing she still had time before her next class. ~Severus, is it okay if I come back?~   
  
*Not now Angel. But tonight we need to talk.*   
  
~Is everything all right?~   
  
*For now, what did Dumbledore say about your parents?*   
  
~The house was attacked while they were here, but they moved and are now safe.~   
  
*Good.*   
  
~What do you want to talk about tonight?~ Hermione was worried.   
  
*I'll explain in Dumbledore's office. Be there after dinner and plan on staying in my room tonight, if you want.*   
  
Relief rushed through Hermione. If there was a problem between them he wouldn't talk in front of Dumbledore and tell her to stay the night with him. ~All right.~   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Thank you for all the reviews! I do read them! 


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 24**   
  
The day passed with no other complications, though Parkinson opted to stay in the Hospital Wing for the week because that's how long the purple-skin effect was to last. Harry and Ron congratulated Hermione on such a sweet revenge. Hermione made her excuses after dinner saying she had things to do. They assumed she wanted to be with Severus and they assumed correctly.   
  
Currently, Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for Severus. "Headmaster do you know what this is about?"   
  
"No, but Severus should be here momentarily."   
  
Two minutes later there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in," Dumbledore called out.   
  
The door opened to reveal Severus. Hermione stood up to greet him and noticed another person following him. Draco Malfoy. Hermione scowled.   
  
"Headmaster, Ms. Granger," Severus greeted.   
  
"Professor," Hermione said back, ~Severus what's going on?~   
  
*It will be explained, trust me.*   
  
"Severus, Mr. Malfoy while not expecting you, it's good to see you. Severus you called this meeting." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Yes, but we need to fill Ms. Granger in on the situation first."   
  
"Professor Snape is that wise?" Draco Malfoy interrupted.   
  
"It is, you can trust Ms. Granger. She will not tell anyone," Severus said to Malfoy without even looking at Hermione for confirmation, he trusted her that much. Severus was going to reveal one of the similarities between the two 'enemies' though he learned they shared more similarities than he originally thought.   
  
"But sir, she's best friends with..."   
  
"Draco, I know who her friends are." Severus interrupted the young man.   
  
Hermione watched with interest. She never heard Severus call another student by their given name.   
  
"Draco, all is okay," Dumbledore encouraged him.   
  
Draco nodded his acceptance.   
  
"Hermione, Draco is a Death Eater but he works as I do when he can. I'm asking you to trust me on this," Severus looked only to Hermione.   
  
Hermione saw the surprise in Draco when Severus called her also by her given name, "Of course, Professor."   
  
Severus smirked at the use of his title. By now everyone was sitting down. Dumbledore took a chair and Draco took the other single chair that left Severus on the couch by Hermione, which he hoped for. They weren't even close to one another but it was still nice to be near her.   
  
"The reason I requested this meeting is because over Christmas vacation Draco was given a portkey that will allow him to be summoned."   
  
"I feared something similar to this. I take it he will go with you from now on?" Dumbledore asked gravely.   
  
"Yes, Draco informed me this morning after class." Severus told.   
  
Now Hermione knew why he said no to her coming down to see him. Hermione stayed quiet as Severus and Dumbledore talked. She noted Draco was silent also. This gave her a chance to study him. While he still carried some arrogance it wasn't as much.   
  
"Will he be receiving the same treatment as you Severus?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
Hermione stopped studying Draco and paid attention to the older wizards. She could now guess why she was here. If Draco were treated as Severus she would be helping him to she would think.   
  
"Yes, all members of late are going through testing. Since Draco has been in school and not able to get away, he has been spared, until now."   
  
Dumbledore's eye went sad for a moment, "Draco, I wish there was more we could do for you."   
  
"Sir, you have done more than I had originally hoped for. I hope after all this is over I can bring back honor to the Malfoy name and not the dishonor my father has brought upon it," Draco said with gratefulness and despise.   
  
"And you shall Draco." To Severus and Hermione, "This is the reason for Hermione's attendance, correct Severus?"   
  
"Yes and now my explanation to you Draco. When I return from my meetings as you will learn, I need medical attention. Hermione has been helping me since the beginning of last term. And I'm asking you Draco to let her help you. And Hermione I must ask you to help Draco. Both of you will have to put the past behind you," Severus said.   
  
Hermione looked at Severus for a moment before turning her gaze onto Draco. Draco was returning her gaze, "Malfoy, I'd be willing to help if you're ready to receive it."   
  
"Thank you Granger. I'm sure I'll be needing it."   
  
Hermione thought for a moment. While willing to help both men she would not be able to support both if they came back, both injured bad enough, she would need help.   
  
"Professors, I'm willing to help, but I do not think I can do it alone. Supporting the Professor when he returns is hard enough without helping two men."   
  
"Hermione has a point. I think you have some one in mind, Hermione?" Dumbledore said.   
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
"Who?" Severus asked.   
  
"Ginny Weasley. She would be able to keep this secret and is good with magic."   
  
"Ms. Weasley is the top of her year. What do you think Severus?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
Severus looked to Hermione, "Would she be able to keep this from Potter?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then I trust your judgment Hermione," Severus said immediately.   
  
Hermione smiled. She knew he loved her, but trusting her judgment with such a big decision was amazing to her. Another thought struck her though, "Malfoy, I don't mean to embarrass you, but when administering healing charms and potions you will not be dressed in your robes. Will this be a problem for you?" To Hermione's surprise the boy flushed.   
  
"Will I be able to keep certain clothing on?" he asked shyly.   
  
It was Hermione's turn to flush, "Of course."   
  
"If Professor Snape trusts you enough to undress in front of you, then I can do the same."   
  
Hermione blushed more. Dumbledore grinned. Severus smirked, *Doing your impression of a Weasley love?*   
  
The urge to smack Severus was great at that moment, but Hermione controlled herself, allowing some revenge. ~Severus do not make me remind you of certain talents you appreciate and recite them to you. I'm sure we can get you to a respectable red.~   
  
*You wouldn't dare.*   
  
~Now remember you asked for this. So I believe I would first slowly strip you of your clothes, without magic of course. Building the anticipation is almost just as fun. Slowly your clothes would be pulled off your body, while doing this gentle and subtle caresses would be awarded to your length. But can't spend too much time on stripping you, I'd be hungry soon and I'd want my dessert. When you were naked I would first use my hands to ensure your pleasure but would have to move to using my mouth. First a soft kiss on the head, a long leisurely lick from the base to the tip underneath always gets a good groan out of you. After a few more licks and flicks for good measure I'd want to taste you more. I love how you taste. I'd start at the head and suck dee...~   
  
*Hermione stop it!*   
  
Hermione stole a peak at Severus who was breathing a bit deeper just enough for her to notice and his robes were pulled into his lap. "Professors, I need to go talk to Ginny."   
  
"Of course. Have a good evening Hermione." Dumbledore said.   
  
Hermione got up, "Headmaster, may I give Ginny that spell?"   
  
"Yes, but please tell her the restrictions of its use," Dumbledore grinned.   
  
Hermione figured Dumbledore knew of her plans later that night. He knew too much she concluded. "I will Professor. Goodbye Professor Snape, Malfoy." And she left, ~Oh and Severus do expect that treatment tonight because I believe I will be hungry later on.~   
  
*God Hermione, I just managed to get myself under control.*   
  
~Do you mean under my control?~ Hermione loved teasing him.   
  
*I stand by my decision of you being a sex-crazed woman.*   
  
~And you love it. You get lucky more than the 7th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs combined I would imagine.~   
  
*I know I do. I stop them from behaving as animals in the classrooms and hallways.*   
  
Hermione smirked and walked to Gryffindor Tower. ~Better to behave as animals in bed?~   
  
*Enough Hermione. I'm still with Dumbledore and he's starting to look at me suspiciously.*   
  
~Spoilsport. Until later lover.~   
  
*I'm looking forward to it.*   
  
Within a few minutes Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Hermione, I thought you were uh studying tonight?" Harry asked.   
  
"I was but wanted to ask Ginny something. And I'm sure you guys will not want to know what we're going to talk about."   
  
Harry and Ron quickly said goodbye to the girls, thinking girl talk was going to take place. Hermione and Ginny went to Hermione's room. She placed a silencing charm just in case around her room.   
  
"What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked while sitting on the bed.   
  
"I'm going to be needing your help but you have to swear not to tell anyone, even Harry or Ron."   
  
"What kind of secret is this?"   
  
"One that Dumbledore is aware of."   
  
"All right, I swear," Ginny said after a moment of contemplation.   
  
"Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater but working with Severus. And he is going to be called from now on. I'm going to help them both but can't do it by myself, Severus is heavy enough to help."   
  
"Malfoy? God, while I was expecting a good secret, but not this shocker." Ginny sighed.   
  
"I know. I was taken aback too. I trust Severus and Dumbledore about this. And I need help and thought of you. Harry or Ron couldn't handle this but you are good with magic."   
  
Ginny was flattered Hermione trusted her this much, "I'll help."   
  
"Thank you Ginny." Then the embarrassing part. "When doing healing charms we'll need to have their clothes off, but leave their undergarments on. Will you be all right with that?"   
  
Ginny, credit to the Weasley name, turned red. "Yea, but if Harry does find out, he won't like this. I'm not even going to think of Ron's reaction."   
  
"You'll be healing Severus at first. I'll take care of Malfoy. I have notes on charms and potions for you to learn. I also have a spell that will make us invisible but can only be used for this. Dumbledore knows when someone is using it. He gave it to me to help without being caught past curfew hours."   
  
"All right. Will you becoming to get me when needed?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Yes, we'll use silencing charms so none of your roommates will hear us."   
  
"Just one thing, if I'm with Harry and not in my room if needed... what do we do?"   
  
"That slipped my mind. We can probably create a bracelet or other jewelry with a charm to let you know when needed. I'll talk with Severus about it tonight. And Ginny, thank you for helping."   
  
"Of course. I want to help in anyway I can to defeat Voldemort. It may only been his memory from the diary, but it was still him," Ginny said with anger.   
  
"We'll get him, don't worry," Hermione offered.   
  
"I know we will. It's just a matter of time."   
  
"Right, I'll give you the notes now and tomorrow we'll practice the invisibility spell. I'm going to go," Hermione gave Ginny her notes from her desk.   
  
Ginny grinned, "I shouldn't expect to see you the rest of the night I take it?"   
  
"You know me well."   
  
"Have fun," Ginny teased.   
  
"Oh, I plan to," and Hermione left, leaving Ginny to exit through the other door leading to the common room.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
_**Hidden Truths**_   
  
**Chapter 25**   
  
Hermione went down to the dungeons and into Severus' quarters. While she was looking forward to going to bed they had a few things to talk about first. She searched his chambers but there was no sign of him so Hermione pulled out some schoolwork and started it. A little while later, Severus came in through his office entrance, Hermione put her work away and went over to him. After a deep long kiss Hermione pulled him to the couch with his back to her and she started to massage his neck and shoulders. "You feeling all right Severus?"   
  
"Yes, I'm just hating that Draco is being pulled in deeper. I was hoping it would have waited at least until his graduation before he was called."   
  
"I understand. But at least you will be with him," Hermione offered.   
  
"I'm surprised at that even. Voldemort must be planning something to risk Draco."   
  
"Is He starting to trust you more? With Malfoy being with you now he wouldn't risk him unless he trusted you a little, I would think."   
  
"Your quick intelligence is sharp tonight I see. And you're right. Voldemort has no reason to risk Draco, a loyal Death Eater's son to me if he still suspected of me spying. Hermione, thank you for helping him when the time comes."   
  
"If he's on our side then I'm willing to help him. We still have bad blood between us but it is childish in light of what he will be facing."   
  
"How did Ms. Weasley take the idea?"   
  
Hermione stopped rubbing his shoulders by now and leaned back against the arm of the couch and kept him within her arms. "Good. She's willing to help; I gave her my notes to study on healing charms already. And tomorrow we will practice the invisibility spell. But I'll need your help creating something, maybe a bracelet so that I can let her know when she is needed if I can't find her immediately."   
  
"Why? When we get called it's past hours, she should be in bed by then or least in the common room," Severus deducted.   
  
"Lover, where am I past hours when you are not called?" she teased.   
  
"With me."   
  
"And in essence you are my boyfriend, though definitely not a boy. But anyways where could Ginny be if not in bed or in the common room?"   
  
Scowling took over Severus' features, "Potter."   
  
"No getting an attitude. They are a couple and wish to be alone sometimes. That is why I'm asking for a bracelet or something with a charm on it so I can signal Ginny when needed."   
  
"I shall work on it. Get a piece of jewelry she wears often and I'll give it back Thursday. I have a feeling Friday night will be a meeting. Voldemort is smart enough not to call Draco when he has classes the next day."   
  
"Ginny and I will be ready. I'll be focusing on Malfoy though, he will not be used to the pain and I don't want Ginny getting too nervous."   
  
"And if she does? I'll be on the receiving end of her foul ups," Severus sneered.   
  
"She won't mess up. I'll be there watching as I'm helping Malfoy."   
  
"Don't be getting too comfortable with Mr. Malfoy," Severus' jealousy was showing. He hated the idea of Hermione touching Malfoy like she does him.   
  
"Severus is that jealousy I hear?" Hermione teased.   
  
"I remember the care you administered before we were together. I'm not looking forward to the idea of you doing the same to Mr. Malfoy."   
  
Hermione smiled for some reason having Severus jealous over her was a rush to her. She put her lips above his ear, "Relax lover. Malfoy is not my type and I don't have a crush on him as I did you when helping. Besides, you leave me satisfied, always."   
  
Severus turned over and pulled Hermione under him on the couch. "Malfoy's not your type? Most women would find him desirable."   
  
"I admit he's good looking but my tastes run the opposite of him." Hermione's hands rubbed his back.   
  
"Care to clarify that?" Severus asked hovering over her leaning on his elbows.   
  
"Malfoy is too pretty. He looks like an angel. Now some woman like that look but for me I like the darker look. Blondes seem too sweet. Someone with dark hair and more rigid features other than the baby boy look is what I like." Hermione purposely described Severus.   
  
"So you find Black and Lupin attractive?" Jealousy was apparent again.   
  
"I don't know. I never really looked at them."   
  
"But you just described them," Severus scowled.   
  
Hermione looked at her lover. He knew she loved him but must not know how incredibly sexy she thought of him, "Severus get up."   
  
Puzzlement was his reaction, "What?"   
  
"Stand up."   
  
Severus got off Hermione and stood up. Hermione followed, and took his hand, pulling him to the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror and they stood side by side.   
  
"Severus, I didn't describe other men. I described you. Dark hair, rigid features. Don't you know I find you sexy?"   
  
"Hermione, I know you love me. My looks are not attractive but you seem to be all right with them."   
  
Hermione sat on the marble countertop and wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. "Severus, have you ever considered why I started to like you? Or took such time in healing you?"   
  
"No and because you're compassionate and caring."   
  
"And do you think I would give the same care I gave you to Malfoy?"   
  
"I would hope not."   
  
"Severus, Malfoy will get my same attention, but not the same touch I gave you. I gave you the touch I did because I developed a crush on you before you knew who I was. Your looks and your bravery were the things I based that crush on. Believe me when I say I find you sexy and I love how you look," Hermione caressed several fingers down his jaw.   
  
Severus stared into Hermione's eyes before capturing her mouth in a long, drugging kiss. Between gasps for air Hermione whispered, "Bed." Severus obeyed her command, placed his hands under her thighs and carried her to bed.   
  
~~~~~   
  
The rest of the week Hermione and Ginny went over healing charms and the invisibility spell. Thursday, Hermione gave Ginny her necklace that Severus put a charm on it so Hermione only needed to say a simple spell to make the necklace heat up a little to get Ginny's attention. Hermione would first look in the common room, then Ginny's room and then do the spell if need be. If the necklace heated up, Ginny knew to immediately go to Hermione's bedroom.   
  
Ginny knew the likelihood of Severus and Draco being called that weekend and most likely on Friday night. Ginny made excuses with Harry that she wanted to study with Hermione for the weekend so it would be easier to be ready to help.   
  
"Ginny, if potions need to be made, you can stay with the guys or help me," Hermione said after dinner.   
  
"Which ever you decide Hermione. I'm all right at potions but better with spells and charms, you know that."   
  
"You can help me get the cleansing potion done first than clean the wounds and I'll make the healing potion then," Hermione suggested.   
  
"Sounds good."   
  
"Now, onto something more relaxing... what are you and Harry doing after you finish school?"   
  
And the girls talked for hours over different subjects. They avoided doing work because they would do that during the day and relax at night until needed. It was almost midnight when Severus told Hermione of the meetings.   
  
*You'll be getting the owl soon, Hermione.*   
  
~Be safe love.~   
  
Hermione just continued to talk on until the owl came. She learned to act normal when talking with someone in person and with Severus telepathically. Dumbledore's owl came through Hermione's window and landed next to her. Hermione took the letter from the owl and read it. "Ready Ginny?"   
  
"As I'll ever be."   
  
Ginny and Hermione were ready with notes in hand and invisibility spells on and they headed to the Entrance Hall and waited.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Severus and Draco were soon in front of Voldemort, each kneeled, crawled and kissed his robes. Severus taught Draco how to fake loyalty and other skills used to hide the truth as much as possible.   
  
"Severus, you were later than usual, care to explain?" Voldemort hissed.   
  
"Master, I wanted to ensure young Mr. Malfoy got out of the school so he could attend," Severus drawled.   
  
"Very considerate of you, Severus. I'm glad to see you are thinking of your fellow Death Eaters."   
  
And the torture started. Draco screamed out more than he wanted. He tried to keep it in but he was not used to such abuse. Severus took it as usual. Voldemort decided to make it bad for both of them and told them to hurry next time being called, that he hated to wait. Unfortunately Draco was in for the same treatment as Severus. Being kicked and punched by Peter and stabbed once compared to Severus' to wounds.   
  
After Voldemort and Peter left, Severus crawled to Draco and cast a charm to stop the bleeding. "Time to return Draco."   
  
"I can hardly move," Draco managed to say in pain.   
  
"I know. Grab the portkey and return," Severus instructed. Severus waited until Draco was gone before apparating to the gates of Hogwarts himself. He was glad to see Draco was there but he knew he would not be able to help the boy inside, like he hoped. *Hermione we're at the gates.*   
  
Hermione heard Severus and looked outside, seeing both men. "Ginny, they're at the gates." Hermione and Ginny ran to them, when reaching them Hermione knew Ginny would not be able to help Draco as much as he would need. "Ginny, help the Professor."   
  
Ginny was tentative at first when she approached the dark man but her Gryffindor courage got her over her nerves and she put an arm around his waist.   
  
Severus accepted the help, knowing Hermione would help Draco and was proud of her. He looked at his own assistant; she was stronger than he would have given her credit for. "Thank you Ms. Weasley," he whispered. The girl nodded and continued to walk to the castle.   
  
Hermione helped Draco stand and put her arm around him to support his weight, "Not far to go Malfoy, than you can rest."   
  
The boy didn't talk, but just nodded, trying to conserve his energy.   
  
The four slowly proceeded to the castle and down to the dungeons. At the door, Hermione took down the wards and entered. Severus and Hermione decided to use Severus' bed still for healing the both of them. Once both were lying down, Hermione did the charms needed and both guys were left in their underwear.   
  
Ginny gasped at the bruises and blood on both, "Ginny, it's all right. Time to heal the ribs so they can breath easier." Ginny nodded.   
  
Hermione did Draco first, showing Ginny, and she then healed Severus. Both men's breathing eased up. "Potions."   
  
Hermione went to the lab and started on the first potion letting Ginny chop the ingredients. After the cleansing potion was made, Ginny cleaned the wounds while Hermione made the healing potion. Hermione then remembered Draco would have to stay the night just in case his wound bleed more in the night. She would ask Severus to make a more powerful healing potion; she mentally smacked herself for not thinking of it before. Once the healing potion was complete Hermione put the potion on all the wounds. Hermione and Ginny continued to do healing charms.   
  
"That's all we can do, Ginny. Will you go to Dumbledore and tell him that they're all right?" Hermione asked after putting Draco under the covers with a spell and a blanket over Severus.   
  
"Of course, do you need me to come back?"   
  
"No, go back to the tower and sleep. Use my room if you want, you know the password."   
  
"Talk to you tomorrow Hermione."   
  
"Thank you for your help Ginny."   
  
"You're welcome." Ginny left.   
  
Hermione was sitting by Severus in the chair. Twenty minutes later Dumbledore came in. "Hello Hermione," he spoke softly.   
  
"Professor," Hermione stayed in her chair, she was too tired to get up.   
  
"I think it would be best to move young Draco to the spare bedroom."   
  
This caught Hermione's attention. "Spare bedroom?" she never saw another room.   
  
"Yes, Severus closed it off years ago. Give me a little time and I'll have it set up." Dumbledore left the room.   
  
Another twenty minutes passed and Dumbledore was back. He floated the sleeping Draco to the other bed and instructed Hermione to get in bed with Severus and get some sleep. Draco's wounds were healed perfectly so there was no worry. Hermione was grateful for Dumbledore's help and reassurance. Soon Hermione was asleep in bed with Severus in her arms.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
Fairymagic - actually they are not married. It was only a soul binding ritual kinda. Marriage is a different establishment. 


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
AN: Snape is OOC some but there is nothing I can do about it now. Sorry!   
  
**Chapter 26**   
  
"Professor Snape?"   
  
Severus woke up instantly and pulled Hermione close to him. He looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway.   
  
Hermione woke up from Severus' sudden movements and looked up herself to see Draco. She leapt out of bed then remembered she was only in a flimsy night shirt that was short and quickly jumped back into bed.   
  
"Draco leave! I'll be out in a minute," Severus ordered.   
  
The boy did as told and Severus shut the door with his wand.   
  
"Why is it I keep being embarrassed?" Hermione groaned.   
  
"It's not that bad love."   
  
"Yes it is! I don't like others seeing me half naked in this."   
  
"At least you weren't completely naked," Severus teased.   
  
"So you like other men seeing me like this?" Hermione said, trying to get a rise out of him.   
  
"Hell no!" Severus scowled.   
  
"Then stop teasing me and go talk to him. You know this was suppose to stay a secret."   
  
"You're getting pissed aren't you?"   
  
"Do you really want to find out?" Hermione purred with narrowed eyes.   
  
Recalling Reed's warning he decided to play it safe, after all he did need to talk to Draco. "No, I'm going to go talk to him." Severus got out of bed and dressed. A few minutes later he joined Draco in the sitting room.   
  
"Draco." Severus said sitting down.   
  
"Professor Snape... a Gryffindor?" Draco asked with surprise.   
  
Behind Draco, Hermione said, "Don't even bring houses into this." Hermione was dressed in clean robes she kept in Severus' room; she walked around and sat in another chair beside Severus.   
  
"Draco, I trust you will keep this to yourself?" Severus drawled.   
  
"Of course sir."   
  
"How do you feel this morning Malfoy?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Sore."   
  
"I'll get you a potion. Do you want one also?" she looked at Severus.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Hermione went to the lab and retrieved two vials of muscle relaxers. When she returned she handed one to each.   
  
"Draco, I'll walk you back to the tower. It is early enough no one should realize you stayed here."   
  
"Yes sir." Draco stood up, "Thanks Granger, for your help."   
  
"You're welcome. Rest today, you may still feel some after effects."   
  
Draco nodded and Severus and Draco left. A couple minutes passed and Severus was back. They went back to bed to sleep a few more hours, at least Hermione dragged Severus back.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Two weeks had past and there were a few more meetings with Voldemort but not as bad. The 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors were in class. Harry stayed after class to talk to Severus on the last class of Friday.   
  
"Professor Snape may we talk please?" Harry asked after everyone else left.   
  
Severus could tell it was serious and put locking and silencing charms up. "What is it Potter?"   
  
"Professor, I'll be finishing school soon and will inevitably face Voldemort. I won't be ready..."   
  
"And?"   
  
"I was wondering if you could give me more Defense lessons. I am also asking Professor Lupin, but you know how Voldemort works."   
  
Severus looked at Harry; he could tell the boy was serious and correct in his assumption. "I'll think about it." Severus would have to talk to Dumbledore first.   
  
"Thank you sir," and Harry left.   
  
Severus locked up his classroom and headed for Dumbledore's office. After entering the office, Dumbledore greet him. "What can I do for you Severus?"   
  
"Potter asked me for more Defense lessons. The boy knows he will need to face Voldemort eventually."   
  
"I was hoping Harry would ask for more lessons."   
  
"So have Lupin give him more."   
  
"Severus, I was hoping you and Remus would teach Harry and a few select other students."   
  
"What students?" Severus asked suspiciously.   
  
"Hermione and Draco of course," Dumbledore started.   
  
Severus relaxed, he could understand teaching them.   
  
"And Ginny and Ron Weasley," Dumbledore finished.   
  
"Why them?" While Severus respected Ginny for helping lately, Ron was another issue.   
  
"Because whatever Harry gets into, Ron follows and Ginny would benefit from the lessons."   
  
"Yes Potter is never without his sidekick Weasley," Severus sneered.   
  
Dumbledore noted Severus did not comment about Ginny, "Would you be willing Severus?"   
  
"If I must put up with Mr. Weasley I will."   
  
Dumbledore had one more request and he knew Severus would not take easy. "Severus, I have one more request to ask of you."   
  
"What is it?" Severus could tell he was not going to like the next thing said.   
  
"Let Sirius attend the lessons once in a while when he can."   
  
Severus stood as still as a statue and glared at Dumbledore. He silently cursed the old man to himself. 'Damn you Albus.'   
  
~Severus what's wrong?~ Hermione asked worriedly.   
  
*Sorry love, didn't mean for you to hear that. I'll explain later.*   
  
~All right. If you need me you know I'm here.~   
  
*Thank you.* Severus refocused on Dumbledore. "You know how I feel about him," Severus growled.   
  
"And I've asked you to put aside your differences until Voldemort is defeated," Dumbledore said in a commanding tone.   
  
Severus knew Dumbledore was correct, "Very well, but tell him not to get in my way."   
  
Dumbledore smiled and agreed. He sent for Lupin to discuss this further. Both wizards waited for the Defense teacher. A knock was heard and Dumbledore welcomed him in. Lupin was sitting in the opposite chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, next to Severus'. "Remus, Severus and I have been discussing teaching certain students more advance Defense lessons. I would like you two to work together in teaching them."   
  
"Which students?"   
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco," Dumbledore answered.   
  
"Draco Malfoy?"   
  
"Yes, I trust you to keep this secret." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Draco is working in the same capacity as Severus. Over the holidays Lucius Malfoy gave a specialized portkey to allow Draco to attend meetings with Severus," Dumbledore explained.   
  
"But Voldemort tortures..." Lupin started.   
  
"There is no reason to state the obvious," Severus cut in coldly.   
  
Lupin nodded.   
  
Dumbledore looked to Severus, "Severus should we tell about..."   
  
Severus caught his drift, "It is up to her."   
  
"Would you go find her please we will wait."   
  
Severus nodded and left. *Hermione where are you?*   
  
~In my room.~   
  
*Come to Dumbledore's office. I'll meet you on the way.*   
  
~What's going on?~   
  
*Potter asked for more Defense lessons after class. I told Dumbledore and he wishes for Lupin and I to teach you, Draco and the Weasleys also.*   
  
~Good idea.~   
  
*Dumbledore wants to know if you want to tell Lupin the whole truth of not. I think we should tell him about us as it seems everyone else in the lessons will be aware of it.*   
  
~He should know, I don't want any mishaps.~   
  
Severus stopped in the hall when he saw Hermione turning the corner. When she caught up with him they didn't speak as they continued to the Headmaster's office.   
  
~Why were you mad earlier?~   
  
*Dumbledore insists on letting Black attend some lessons.*   
  
~Will you be all right with that?~   
  
*I'll have to be.*   
  
Hermione could hear the hatred in his voice. ~When he does attend you can help me and Draco the most and stay away from him. Would that work?~   
  
*Yes. Thank you love.* Severus then spoke the password to get to Dumbledore's office. Within a couple of minutes Hermione and Severus were sitting next to Lupin in chairs. Dumbledore placed another chair for Hermione.   
  
"Hermione, Severus told you of the plans?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes, sir. And Professor Lupin should know in case something happened during the lessons."   
  
"I'm getting awfully curious now," Lupin said with a smile.   
  
"Sorry Professor Lupin. Headmaster it would be easier showing him."   
  
"Yes it would."   
  
Hermione and Dumbledore cleared a space for themselves; he put up a silencing charm to the ears on the walls so they wouldn't be spreading secrets. "Remus, you must not tell anyone what you see. I must ask for your wizard's oath," Dumbledore asked seriously.   
  
"You have my wizard's oath."   
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Ready Hermione?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Crucio!"   
  
Lupin stood up out of shock and looked on in horror. Then he saw Hermione standing perfectly all right. He heard him throw another curse that was quite harmful and Hermione just stood there.   
  
Hermione walked back to her seat as did Dumbledore, "Remus, as you saw curses and hexes do not effect Hermione. Severus has the same except for the Unforgivables. He must put up a shield to block those."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Long story. Hermione why don't you tell him." Dumbledore said.   
  
Hermione went on to explain her family history, her 18th birthday and about Severus. Lupin was shocked when he learned of relationship but agreed not to say anything. Lupin understood why the other students were only told part of the truth.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
----------   
  
CrazySwimmer27 - I hope this clears up the misunderstanding. Severus can block the Cruiciatus curse, Hermione doesn't need to use a block - she is basically immune to it. This plays important detail in later chapters.   
  
If any one has questions or confused about certain parts just write a review and let me know or email me. I will answer within the next chapter update.   
  
Thank you all for reading and specially those reviewing! I do read them often! They make me want to work on my other stories more also. 


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
AN: This story was written in April/May and was just beta read in July. I was shy about it. _Please remember Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix - Book 5 does not apply to this story!_ Sorry about the misunderstanding everyone.   
  
sakhara291 - I hope the story doesn't get boring for you or anyone at all.   
  
  
**Chapter 27**   
  
The next morning Dumbledore, Severus, Hermione and Draco were in Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Draco, Lupin and I are going to be giving more advanced Defense lessons secretly. I would like you to attend with Hermione, Potter and the Weasleys." Severus said.   
  
"Would Potter and Weasley accept this?" Draco asked uncertain.   
  
"They will if they want the lessons," Severus commented coldly.   
  
Hermione knew Severus was right; Draco did need the lessons if he was going through a lot and should be prepared when the time came. She knew Harry would deal with it if lessons were involved and Ron - she had no idea. Dumbledore's office door open to Lupin with Harry, Ron, and Ginny behind him. When Harry saw Draco he was a bit surprised but no other reaction. Ron scowled and Ginny just nodded to him. Draco, Hermione and Ginny were on friendly terms by now but kept it private. Dumbledore made enough sitting arrangements for everyone. Once all were seated Dumbledore started. "Harry, you asked for more Defense lessons."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"And you will be receiving them with Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Draco. Severus and Remus will be teaching you. Does anyone have a problem with this?"   
  
Ron was about to burst and Dumbledore saw this. "Ron, what is your concern?" he asked knowing the answer.   
  
"Malfoy," Ron spat.   
  
"Draco is loyal to me and our cause. And I expect you all to keep up appearances outside of lessons."   
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
"I've set up a training room for you to use. It's on the third floor."   
  
"Professor Snape, how will I attend meetings without Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked.   
  
"You will have a potions project and if words gets back to Voldemort I will say you are studying Dark Arts."   
  
Draco nodded.   
  
"Severus, please take everyone to the third floor," Dumbledore said.   
  
Severus got up and left knowing the others would follow. Hermione and Draco followed side by side. The others followed a bit more behind them. When they walked through the empty corridors Draco and Hermione talked friendly to one another. Lupin brought up the rear and watched the students. He could see Harry and Ron talk. Ron seemed upset by Draco. Lupin could understand it was a bit of a shocker and Draco had said some pretty nasty things about the Weasleys. Ginny, however, seemed fine with the recent turn of events, she was always the type to keep a level head.   
  
When they reached the room it was clean and few chairs in the corner with a small desk leaving room to practice. Severus nodded to Lupin for him to begin.   
  
"Since all of you are different at levels of Defense, Professor Snape and I have put together a study guide. You have one week to learn the material and if you need help come to Professor Snape or myself. Any questions?" Lupin stated.   
  
"You mean they're going to be tests?" Ron complained.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, if you wish not to be here you may leave. You will give 110% in these lessons unlike you do in potions. It may result in life or death, you decide." Severus sneered the ugly truth.   
  
Ron gulped and remained quiet.   
  
Lupin took parchment out of his robes and enlarged them to hand out to the students. "Some of this will be review for a couple of you, but we are trying to get everyone on the same level." When Hermione received hers and noticed it was slightly larger than the others.   
  
*You will have more to study love.*   
  
~Appealing to my eagerness to learn... now why do I think you are trying to bribe me and what for... Lets see, it can't be to help you with potions I already do that. You receive back rubs.. get me into your bed perhaps?~   
  
*You are suppose to be looking over that material.* Severus tried to control his nether regions to Hermione's teasing. He could see her grinning evilly while reading over the papers.   
  
"Please take 30 minutes to read over this then we will be going over it to practice the first parts," Lupin instructed.   
  
The five students moved to sit down against the wall and study. Hermione noticed she knew all the beginning stuff and moved onto the last pages, the ones the other students didn't have. Harry knew a lot of it too but skimmed over the beginning stuff for review quickly before moving on. Ron knew a fair amount and continued to read on. Ginny was like Harry knowing most since she was use to reading lots of books. Draco, like Hermione knew the material but reviewed it anyways. He knew it was best to go over things than forget when you ought to know.   
  
After the 30 minutes Lupin and Severus tested the students and help them improve. Harry and Ginny did well; Ron needed some more help, which Lupin was willingly to give. Hermione and Draco did excellent and needed no further instruction. The lesson was soon over and they were told to meet here next Saturday morning at 9 am. They were encouraged to use the room on the Fridays and weekends since they each knew the password. Lupin and Severus stayed, Hermione told the others she wanted to talk to Severus. Draco immediately went to Slytherin Tower while the other three left to play Quidditch.   
  
"Hermione are you ready for your lesson?" Severus asked mischievously with a grin.   
  
"Why am I getting nervous from that grin?" she eyes Severus warily.   
  
Severus didn't answer the question but kept grinning evilly.   
  
"Since you are immune to curses Hermione, I decided to use charms to help you learn to dodge curses. Or at least make it appear you dodge them, but with charms you will know if it hits you," Lupin said.   
  
"They're are only three charms you are talking about." Hermione replied.   
  
"Correct," Severus said withdrawing his wand.   
  
"Severus that's not fair!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Oh you know I'm never fair. And it will be fun having Lupin's help once in a while," Severus grinned.   
  
"What are you two talking about?" Lupin asked.   
  
"Her private lessons of course." Severus answered.   
  
"But we have to show her the rolls, tucks .. all the moves first." Lupin reasoned.   
  
Hermione shook her head, "Professor Lupin I know those, Professor Snape forgot to inform you I have been learning that for about a month now."   
  
Lupin looked at the two, "Why?"   
  
"Because it would not do for some one to duel her and realize she is immune to curses."   
  
"But that's what I told you I wanted to teach her with these lessons," Lupin said.   
  
"Yes but we still have more advanced stuff to teach her and fine-tune her moves, she's still a bit rough," Severus said.   
  
"Then let's practice," Lupin withdrew his own wand and grinned.   
  
"Professor Lupin, you can't go along with him, he's cruel enough as it is!" Hermione tried to reason with the two men.   
  
"It'll mean you are that much better Hermione," Lupin said smiling.   
  
"Watch it, Lupin, she can curse you still," Severus warned.   
  
"No she won't. I'm her Professor."   
  
It was Hermione's turn to grin, "But we'll be dueling remember?"   
  
Lupin saw the mischief in her eyes and gulped, he just realized he got himself into trouble, but was glad he was also a dueling master.   
  
Practice started with a charm being thrown by Severus followed another by Lupin. This left Hermione running, jumping, dodging, rolling and throwing charms herself plus a few minor curses just for her pleasure at Lupin.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
**Chapter 28**   
  
A couple of weeks passed and the lessons continued. The students were advancing well even to Severus, surprisingly. Draco and Hermione are still ahead but Draco was learning better technique and a few things he didn't know. Hermione's lessons with Lupin and Severus continued once a week plus her regular lessons with Severus alone during the week. Tensions were still high for the three boys but they dealt with it. Ginny and Hermione were helping Severus and Draco every time they needed to. The four kept silent about Ginny's involvement though, they didn't want to cause trouble.   
  
During the lessons the students started to duel each other but Hermione seemed to back out or the teachers would change partners on her. When she did duel she would use simple shields the others learned and would throw easy curses making extremely sure she was careful with her force.   
  
Hermione was able to convince Harry and Ron to start studying for N.E.W.T.s even though they were months off. Harry and Ron wanted to be Aurors and needed good scores for admittance so they agreed to study with her.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Conjunctive!" Severus roared.   
  
A second later, "Stupefy."   
  
"Visadlio," Hermione whispered stepping in front of the stunning spell.   
  
"Get out of the way Hermione!" Black yelled.   
  
"Sirius, you have it wrong."   
  
"I saw enough, Snape cursed Harry. I'm going to kill him."   
  
"Sirius, don't you dare come near him," Hermione's voice took a dangerously soft tone.   
  
Severus came up behind Hermione closer.   
  
"Petrificus totalus," Black tried to body bind Severus.   
  
"Visadlio," barely above a whisper, "Expelliarmus," a bit louder. Hermione quickly caught Black's wand in her left hand.   
  
"Black I'm going to..." Severus started to say but stopped when Hermione turned and put her hand on his chest, he looked down at her and she shook her head.   
  
Black was coming up behind Hermione, "Hermione get away from him. I'm going to tear his bloody head off."   
  
Hermione spun around and waved her hand at Black who went flying backwards a few feet.   
  
"I see I have arrived a bit late," Dumbledore said walking in seeing Black fly through the air and land ungracefully to the ground.   
  
Lupin and the other students looked on in shock. Lupin tried to get Black's attention but his ranting drowned him out. What had everyone in shock was Hermione had easily dueled Black and won, but the man continued and Hermione simply waved a hand and knocked him off his feet. Black was up on his feet, Dumbledore took the curse off Harry who was surprised to see his Godfather. "Sirius what are you doing here?"   
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Black asked urgently.   
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" a puzzled Harry asked.   
  
"You were dueling Snape."   
  
"No, he was throwing curses so I could practice," Harry explained.   
  
"Practice?"   
  
"Yes, Sirius. Severus and Remus are training the students," Dumbledore came up to him.   
  
Some of it was making sense now... except Hermione. "Why was Hermione defending Snape? And how did she knock me off my feet?" Black was looking to Hermione now.   
  
Hermione was leaning her back against Severus' chest with his hands on her shoulders, "Sirius you wouldn't listen and I told you not to come near him." Hermione's temper was cooler now.   
  
"Albus, what is that _child_ talking about?"   
  
"Headmaster, Harry, I apologize now but if he refers to me as _child_ one more time I will not be responsible for my actions."   
  
Harry agreed. The way Black said child was an insult and if he considered Hermione a _child_, how did Black see him? Dumbledore chucked at Hermione and advised Black, "Sirius, I would watch what you say in front of the young witch."   
  
"Sirius, relax," Lupin walked over to him.   
  
"Albus, you actually let her talk to you like that?" Black pushed it.   
  
"She's being respectful in reference to what she could do to us," Dumbledore smirked.   
  
"What could she do?" Black questioned.   
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco watched on in astonishment. While they dueled each other and practiced with the older wizards Hermione's skill and technique was impressive to them.   
  
"Hermione is a powerful and skilled witch," Dumbledore simple said. "So, how is the training going?"   
  
"Good Albus. The students are improving vastly and their dueling techniques are becoming better," Lupin praised.   
  
"Excellent. Now the reason I'm here is I asked Sirius to join us. Sirius, if you remember you were allowed to come and visit Harry and see his progress, but was never able to make it. The students are training for the day Voldemort will eventually attack. Harry, you knew one day the time would come to defeat Voldemort," Harry nodded. "I wish I could fight this battle for you but I can't. Since he used your blood to return it must be you to defeat - kill him. No one else can."   
  
"How will I defeat him, I can hardly duel him with my wand," Harry asked the last major problem on his mind about facing Voldemort. He was getting the knowledge and skill to defeat him now, he just needed a means.   
  
"That's why I'm asking Severus and Remus to come up with a plan to allow you to fight him," Dumbledore said looking at the two men.   
  
"Lupin and I will work on it," Severus said.   
  
"Thank you. I'll take my leave now and let you return to your lesson." Dumbledore left.   
  
Draco came up to Severus and Hermione, "Professor Snape, why is Black here? Isn't he on Voldemort's side?" Draco asked softly.   
  
"No, he is innocent of his crimes. Peter Pettigrew is guilty. You have seen Peter by Voldemort's side," Severus explained to the young man.   
  
"I've heard his name as Peter, but didn't realize it was Pettigrew though."   
  
"It is. Please keep your knowledge of Black secret," Severus hated he had to ask that.   
  
"Of course sir," and he went back to practice.   
  
"Hermione, may I have my wand back please?"   
  
Hermione felt Severus go rigid at Black's voice. Hermione held up the wand to Black, "Sorry about that Sirius but I wasn't going to let you hurt him." Even though she knew the curses fired at Severus would've had no effect on him, she was still protective.   
  
"Hermione, I must know why? I was never told why you defended him." Black talked about the man as if he wasn't there.   
  
"Because I love him."   
  
"What!?"   
  
The students stopped their lessons again and watched the three. Harry walked over to them, "What's wrong?"   
  
"Snape and Hermione," was all Black said.   
  
"Yes, we know and don't tell anyone else," Harry said. He was use to Hermione and Snape and knew they were good together.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
AN: Please remember this is a Pre-OotP story.   
  
**Chapter 29**   
  
Severus and Lupin had been in Dumbledore's office going over different plans but each idea was flawed greatly leaving no room to work with it. Severus finally had an idea but he needed to work out some things and excused himself.   
  
*Hermione, are you almost through with class?*   
  
~Yes, why?~   
  
*Please meet me in my chambers after class.*   
  
~Of course.~   
  
Twenty minutes later Severus had finished explaining his idea.   
  
"I don't see why it wouldn't work, but would this mean everyone would find out about us? They believe using shields for the Unforgivables is not a reality." Hermione asked.   
  
"I believe we can keep it a secret since they know you are more powerful."   
  
"We need to test this."   
  
"I asked Dumbledore and Lupin to meet us in the training room at 4."   
  
"Good, it gives me enough time to take a quick shower," Hermione got up and headed for the bathroom.   
  
Severus heard Hermione start the shower and he grabbed a book to read. After reading the same page five times he knew he only had one option. He set the book down and started to strip to join his lover in the shower.   
  
At 4 o'clock, Severus and Hermione entered the training room to see Dumbledore and Lupin talking. Severus went on to explain his idea and said they would need to test it.   
  
"Yes we do. Remus, would you agree to the curses being thrown at you?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes," Lupin answered.   
  
Lupin, Severus and Hermione stood together with Lupin in the middle. Dumbledore prepared to throw a few curses. Everyone said they're ready and Dumbledore threw the Imperius curse.   
  
"Visadlio," Severus and Hermione say at the same time.   
  
Dumbledore told tell Lupin to walk backwards and it didn't work. He then tried the Cruciatus curse. It didn't get past their shields either.   
  
"Let's try it with only one shield," Severus suggested.   
  
The others agree and Severus puts the shield up for the Imperius curse but it didn't get blocked.   
  
The others were disappointed but Hermione stepped forward, "Let me try."   
  
Hermione stepped in place while Severus moved away.   
  
"Imperio," the Headmaster threw again pointing his wand at Lupin.   
  
"Visadlio," Hermione casts.   
  
Dumbledore tells Lupin mentally to sit down but it isn't working.   
  
"Professor Lupin, will you agree to Cruciatus?" Hermione asked tentatively.   
  
"Yes, I believe you can block it."   
  
"Crucio," Dumbledore tested.   
  
Hermione put up the shield and the curse did not affect Lupin. Everyone was quite pleased that they have away to protect Harry now. They all agree Hermione will protect Harry only. Severus will try to protect the others around Harry and Hermione so no one can get to close to them. "I think we should allow Ron, Draco and Ginny to protect Harry and Hermione from Death Eaters. Severus, you can concentrate on both. Sirius and I can also protect Harry and Hermione from Death Eaters if we need to. We need Harry to focus on Voldemort alone and not worry about his back." Lupin suggested.   
  
"Lupin is correct. I can do my best for the three groups but my main goal is to keep Potter and Hermione safe, considering. I've noticed Draco and Ms. Weasley capable of casting decent shields and Mr. Weasley adequate at the counter-curses," Severus grudgingly admitted. *Do not tell anyone I said that!* Severus mentally said to Hermione when he saw her grin.   
  
~You're no fun lover.~   
  
*That's not what you said in the shower.*   
  
Hermione blushed and shook her head smiling.   
  
"Severus, would you mind terribly if Sirius joined you during training? He could use the practice actually," Dumbledore stated.   
  
Severus' expression turned to pure hatred but he relented, "As long as you make it clear that Lupin and I are instructing not him."   
  
"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.   
  
"Albus, if the dog challenges me to a duel, I do not plan on turning him down," Severus sneered.   
  
Dumbledore and Lupin knew who would win the duel easily and not even because of Severus' ability to block curses. Severus was a master at dueling before the change with Hermione.   
  
"Of course, but try not to injure him too much. Remember you are on the same side. Hermione, I know we told Remus for obvious reasons, but I do not see the need to let Sirius know."   
  
Hermione was relieved since enough people knew about her abilities already, "Thank you Professor."   
  
~~~~~   
  
The next lesson the following week everyone was in the training room. Dumbledore also attended to inform them of the plans. "Severus and Remus have come up with a plan to protect Harry and enable him to use his wand against Voldemort," Dumbledore started.   
  
Black, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco had their full attention on Dumbledore, the other two adult wizards, Lupin and Severus along with Hermione were standing back a little just watching.   
  
"Sirius and Remus will be a team protecting Harry from Death Eaters. Ron, Ginny and Draco will be doing the same. Severus will be protecting both teams but his main goal will be protecting Hermione and Harry from Death Eaters. Hermione will be protecting Harry from Voldemort. I will have other supporters fighting Death Eaters also," Dumbledore explained. "Are there any questions?"   
  
Black instantly spoke up, "Hermione protect Harry from You-Know-Who? How is she supposed to do that? Distract him with her wiles? Remus and I would be a better choice, hell even Snape would be a better choice!"   
  
The students were shocked at Black's statement; Dumbledore and Lupin were quiet, waiting for Hermione or Severus to say something. Hermione was boiling with anger and so was Severus. "Albus, reign your dog back in or I will." The others could hear the anger and hatred in his tone.   
  
"I'm not his dog! And trusting Harry to a witch with no dueling experience against the most powerful Dark Wizard ever is foolish," Black roared.   
  
"Black I'm going to..." Severus started toward the man.   
  
"Enough!" All startled and stared at Hermione, Severus turned to look at her. Even though she might regret it some day she needed to show them she could protect Harry. "Professor Dumbledore, may I ask you to have everyone swear to a wizard's oath on what they see and hear?"   
  
Dumbledore understood what she was going to do, "Do you five each give your wizard's oath not to repeat what is about to be said or seen?"   
  
The four students agreed but Black, "Albus this is..."   
  
"Sirius you either agree or leave now," Dumbledore said in his most commanding tone that was rarely heard from him.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
**Chapter 30**   
  
"I swear on my wizard's oath."   
  
"Continue Hermione," Dumbledore offered.   
  
"Thank you. Sirius, first you need to know I'm not about to risk my cousins life because you don't think a witch can protect him."   
  
"Cousin?" Sirius was bewildered, "You're related to Lily?"   
  
"No, James was my cousin. My father is James' first cousin, he was here at Christmas when you came. I guess you didn't see him."   
  
"No I didn't." Black mumbled.   
  
Hermione saw the shock on Draco's face, "Draco, I'm not a muggleborn. In fact I'm pureblood. My mother is a witch also."   
  
"Reed and Candace Grange?" Black asked.   
  
"Yes, they moved and changed their name to Granger."   
  
"Why did they move?"   
  
"Because they wanted to protect me from Voldemort. When my Mum found out she was pregnant they decided it was best."   
  
"Hermione, you may be cousins, but protecting him against You-Know-Who is different. Harry and Ron have told me you rarely duel. You have no experience."   
  
"Headmaster, may I?" Hermione asked softly.   
  
"Yes but let's make it interesting shall we?" Dumbledore smirked with eyes twinkling.   
  
Hermione consented.   
  
"Will you all agree except Severus and you, Remus, you have been abused enough, to duel?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
The others nodded dumbly confused on what was taking place.   
  
"Hermione, please stand in the center of the room. Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco please circle her," Dumbledore instructed in a commanding tone. "Now on the count of three all of you are to duel Hermione at once."   
  
"What?" "Are you insane?" were the common responses.   
  
"Do as I say!"   
  
No one questioned Dumbledore after the tone he took.   
  
"One, two.."   
  
"Albus, wait. Hermione give me your wand we do not need you getting over excited and injuring some body. Though I wouldn't mind seeing some people.." Severus walked to her and took the proffered wand. "Continue Albus. Oh and Hermione do have fun," Severus smirked.   
  
"Oh I plan to," she smiled evilly.   
  
"She can't duel without a wand." Ron shouted.   
  
"Yes she can and she will."   
  
"Everyone get ready. One, two, three!" Dumbledore started the duel.   
  
"Visadlio furor," Hermione whispered softly to put a shield around herself that could handle curses for a little bit, it was something Severus and her worked on alone.   
  
Ron, Ginny and Harry each fired different stunning spells and Draco a powerful curse to make Hermione sleep for a day. Sirius casted petrificus totalus. All spells were blocked. Hermione stunned Ron and Ginny with a wave of her hands without muttering a word. Draco and Harry were next under petrificus totalus themselves. Hermione turned to Sirius who fired a more powerful stunning spell that commonly broke most shields that he knew of but it didn't affect Hermione. Hermione waved her right hand at Sirius and sent him flying ten feet backwards and him landing on his arse.   
  
"Expelliarmus," she mumbled and all five wands were in her right hand. Hermione turned to Dumbledore after taking down her shield and smirked.   
  
Severus was smiling widely, Dumbledore was grinning like a proud grandparent and Lupin was clearly amused.   
  
"Did you have fun Hermione?" Dumbledore laughed.   
  
"Yes I did."   
  
"Remus, please wake up and release everyone," Dumbledore asked.   
  
A few minutes later everyone was up again and staring at Hermione. "How did you do that?" Black demanded.   
  
"I had a magical growth spur on my magic on my 18th birthday."   
  
"Growth spur? I never seen a magical growth spur enable anyone to do that," Black said suspiciously.   
  
"And you have only seen two witches with this sort of growth spur and won't see one again unless I have a daughter."   
  
"Stop speaking in riddles _child_ and... AAHH!" Black went flying further than before and landing twice as hard from being thrown higher.   
  
The others looked at Hermione. Black quickly got back up and faced Hermione stalking up to her, "Do _not_ do that to me again!"   
  
"I didn't," Hermione simply said.   
  
"Who else could have done it then?" Black mockingly said.   
  
"Professor Snape."   
  
Gazes turned onto Severus who was smirking.   
  
"I guess I forgot to mention my magical growth spur extended to Professor Snape," Hermione smirked.   
  
"Why?" Black asked.   
  
"Because he was holding me during the change."   
  
"He was doing more than holding you," Ron murmured. Everyone heard him though and stared at him and he flushed.   
  
"What do you mean Ron?" Black had to ask.   
  
"They were kissing," Harry said softly.   
  
Lupin, Draco and Black looked on in shock.   
  
"Explain why only your daughter would go through a growth spur?" Black finally asked.   
  
"Long family history and I'm not in the mood to explain it but if I have a daughter she will go through the similar change," Hermione exasperatedly explained.   
  
"Why not a son?"   
  
"Why does it matter? Can't we get back to more important things?"   
  
"If it effects your family then Harry will have the same and it will help us," Black sarcastically said.   
  
"You really need to listen Black. Hermione clearly stated it only affects witches in her line, meaning her mother and her. If we have a daughter, she too will go through the change our son would not."   
  
"Your son and daughter?" Black questioned, "Hermione, do your parents know about him?"   
  
"Yes they do and they get along great." Hermione tried to close the subject.   
  
"But how can they accept him and you?" Black of course had to ask.   
  
"Albus, surely going over the plan and practicing would be better than discussing Hermione's and my relationship," Severus said.   
  
"Correct Severus," and he went onto explain the rest of the plan for the two supporting groups of Harry.   
  
~Thank you Severus for knocking him onto his arse. I wanted to but...~   
  
*It was my pleasure Angel.*   
  
~So our children huh?~   
  
*I was hoping for the future,* Severus admitted.   
  
~I'd like that for the distant future of course. But we will have to keep practicing so we are in shape when we are ready to have them.~   
  
*Behave love, Albus is about to test the others for shields.*   
  
Dumbledore and Lupin tested Draco, Ron and Ginny to see who was capable of the best shields. After shields the counter-curses were tested. The decision from before was correct.   
  
"Draco and Ginny, both of you will take turns doing shields. Ron, you are strongest in counter-curses for defense. Please try to learn as many as possible for the stronger ones that shields are not able to block."   
  
"Yes, sir." Ron was pleased at the compliment.   
  
"From now on you will work with your teams learning each others dueling habits and try to cover for other members weaknesses and let me assure you everyone has one," Dumbledore stated.   
  
"Professor, what if Voldemort throws an Unforgivable at Hermione and I?" Harry remembered the Dark Wizards fondness of them.   
  
"Do not worry, Hermione can block them."   
  
"What?" "How?"   
  
"Not again," Hermione sighed.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled at Hermione, "Don't worry my dear. All of you just take my word for it."   
  
"But Albus..." Black started.   
  
"Honestly, Sirius just trust him!" Harry sighed out in annoyance.   
  
"Harry, I'm just looking out for your best interest."   
  
"Sirius, everyone is. Hell, even Snape is. We are all trying here, but you need to relax. Dumbledore knows what he is doing."   
  
Everyone was either shocked or amused by Harry's outburst, but they all agreed Sirius needed to listen to Dumbledore.   
  
"Sirius, they have been training together for several weeks and they are starting to trust one another, you will learn to. You will be here training from now," Dumbledore told him.   
  
"But I'm more useful in the field."   
  
"The Ministry is getting too close to catching you and when the time comes you will need to be ready."   
  
Black nodded and kept quiet for once.   
  
"When you work with your teams you will need to learn to dodge the Unforgivables. Severus will not be able to jump in and block them all, but when he does, do not curse him in the back," Dumbledore teased.   
  
"Snape block Unforgivables?" Black paled.   
  
"Yes, he can block them for himself hence jumping in front of the curse unlike Hermione who can cast a shield and protect Harry."   
  
"Lets begin. Albus please work with Black and Lupin, Hermione start teaching Harry. I'll work with the others," Severus commanded.   
  
Black, Lupin and Dumbledore went to the far left side of the room and started to work. Dumbledore would throw curses so Lupin and Black could synchronize their moves. They practiced with shields and dodging at spells.   
  
Severus took the center of the room and started having the three move together and showing them simple moves. He instructed them if they were separated in battle to find their partners immediately, but if they could not, they were to join another group until they did see their partners. While Ron didn't particularly like Severus he knew to listen if he wanted to survive the upcoming battle.   
  
Harry and Hermione took positions on the right side of the room. "So Hermione what are we going to work on?"   
  
"Dodging spells first in case my shields come down. You are to take cover behind me no matter what."   
  
"But you would get hit with the curses then," Harry said concerned.   
  
Hermione thought for a moment and decided it would be all right to tell him the complete truth. "If I tell you something do you swear not to tell the others?"   
  
"Yes of course."   
  
"I'm immune to the curses. I only use shields and dodging moves so no one can tell."   
  
"But the Unforgivables?"   
  
"Dumbledore as tested Imperius and Cruciatus on me they have no effect. Trust me Harry please," Hermione asked because she didn't want to prove this.   
  
Both got to work. Hermione would show Harry simple rolls and tucks first and would practice them. She would fire simple charms at him letting him know he would need to move faster for dodging. This carried on for the rest of the session.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
Stolen Simplicity - The story is 40 chapters long plus short Epilogue. So yes you are correct.  
Daria-B - It might have been ff.net it sometimes does that. Sorry.  
sakhara291 - True, Hermione's abilities are on the wild side. Cliche probably but um... it was fun to write at the time? Is probably the best excuse I have for it. lol  
Joani - Sorry I have no idea how to do what you are requesting. The only way I know how to present challenges to authors is through WIKTT.   
  
Thank you every one for the reviews and encouragement. I have been lacking off in writing my other stories and this has really made me want to write again. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.   
  
**Chapter 31**   
  
The next couple of sessions Dumbledore continued to help train Black and Lupin so they could get better in sync. Severus concentrated on the other three Ron, Ginny and Draco. Hermione and Harry were left to themselves mostly, sometimes Severus would go and check on them and give a few words of advise but he noticed Hermione was preparing Harry perfectly.   
  
As the sessions continued Harry had the moves down and was doing great at them thanks to his athletic capabilities from being Gryffindor's Seeker. Instead of firing charms at Harry now Hermione and him were working side by side, moving as one when they rolled, tucked, jumped or ducked out of the way of pretend curses. Severus noticed that they progressed this far and left the other three students practicing shields and counter-curses on each other and dodging spells with two while the other one threw them. They would each take turns to get the practice in.   
  
While Severus threw the curses, he only aimed for Harry because Voldemort would do the same, so Hermione would do her best to get in front of the curse if needed. The other students noticed how quickly Harry and Hermione were working together perfectly and decided to watch. They were soon joined by Dumbledore, Lupin and Black.   
  
"Albus, Lupin start throwing curses," Severus said. "Hermione, shields."   
  
Hermione took out her wand and spoke the permanent shield. "Visadlio furor," she whispered. "Harry stay close there's a permanent shield that will protect you if you're close by."   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
Dumbledore, Severus and Lupin were firing curse after curse but the shield was staying up. Hermione would put up new shields because Severus and her never tested it like they were doing now and didn't want to take chances. She knew the shields were able to take curses but not this amount. With Harry being next to her he was protected. But Severus was soon smirking and waited until Hermione was about to renew the shields when he whispered, "Rictusempra."   
  
Hermione doubled over laughing for a second before she stood up with a glint in her eyes, "Professor Snape, a tickling charm?"   
  
Dumbledore and Lupin stopped firing curses and watched with interest.   
  
"You never know and it was thrown with your shields down. You know better than that," Severus said coolly.   
  
"Well seeing how everyone else is practicing, it would only be fair if you practiced also," Hermione started to stalk her prey named Severus Snape.   
  
"I don't think so Hermione, I've had years of experience."   
  
"But you've had all the fun throwing curses, I think it's only fair if it's somebody else's turn," she grinned mischievously twirling her wand.   
  
"You know what your mother said, only if you were pissed at me."   
  
Hermione grinned widened, "She and I have talked recently and she told me about a new trick to focus enough magic now so I don't have to be pissed only."   
  
Severus took a step back in retreat at this latest news. Whenever they have practiced he never had to worry... now though.   
  
As the audience watched with amusement and surprise seeing the Potions Master retreat, some thought they imagined him gulping at Hermione's latest statement.   
  
"Ms. Granger, not in front of the others," Severus said did his best in class tone.   
  
"Why not?" she asked innocently.   
  
"You're begging for detention!"   
  
~I could enjoy that, your office couch is comfortable,~ Hermione said mentally while everyone else heard, "It'll be worth it."   
  
*I'll use the singing charm.*   
  
"You wouldn't," Hermione spoke out loudly and stopped her stalking of her prey.   
  
Confusion swept through the audience.   
  
"You know I would, I'm Slytherin," Severus smugly said.   
  
Hermione put her wand away and grumbled, "Damn you Severus."   
  
The students heard this and waited for her punishment with fear. But to their shock he laughed. Hermione turned her back to him and walked back to the others when Severus put his arms around her from behind.   
  
"How did you get Hermione to back down Professor Snape, we can never do that?" Ron asked amazed.   
  
"Easy, she knew what I would throw at her," Severus smirked.   
  
"And that is?"   
  
"The c... AAHH!!!" Severus went flying back onto his arse ten feet. He quickly set himself back onto his feet and was in Hermione's face, "Ms. Granger, you will not do that again," Severus' anger could be heard.   
  
"Don't Ms. Granger me Severus or you'll," ~Be spending your nights alone!~   
  
*You threw me in front of everyone! How am I suppose to have their respect if I can't handle my own lover.*   
  
"Handle me? You think you can honestly control me? I'll show you control." Hermione waved her hand and sent Severus flying twenty feet this time and walked stiffly to the door.   
  
"Hermione wait!" Severus called after her once he was back on his feet.   
  
Hermione stopped at Severus' voice but didn't turn around.   
  
"Keep going Hermione! Leave the bastard!" Black cheered on.   
  
Hermione turned around to Black though, "Sirius, he may be a bastard but he's mine. And I have no intention of leaving him over a little fight!"   
  
"Little fight? You threw the git twice, that's not a little fight," Black sarcastically said.   
  
"Sirius you are really starting to piss me off," her voice was cold.   
  
"You're already pissed off my dear, doesn't seem all that bad."   
  
"This is me annoyed. For pissed off ask Harry, Ron or Draco."   
  
Severus had walked up to Hermione by now and drew her attention.   
  
Black looked at the three boys and could tell she was offering the truth about only being annoyed. When looking at the three boys they looked scared thinking of Hermione being pissed off.   
  
*I didn't mean it like that Hermione. You know I don't wish to control you, I hate being embarrassed in front of others.*   
  
Hermione looked into his black eyes and knew he was telling the truth. ~I'm sorry for doing that but you know I hate that damn charm and didn't want them to know which it was.~   
  
*I wasn't really going to tell them.*   
  
~I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't.~   
  
*Let's get back to work, they had long enough break.*   
  
Hermione nodded and walked back to the others.   
  
"Back to work," Severus declared.   
  
The others were surprised with the way Severus and Hermione just stared at the other and solved their dispute. But when Severus said back to work they went back to work.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
**Chapter 32**   
  
That night Severus and Hermione were lying on the couch together reading a book. Severus guilted Hermione into giving him a massage after she threw him twice - hard onto his arse. Of course, being the attentive lover he was he returned the favor. Hermione had planned on studying for N.E.W.T.s more but Harry, Ron and Severus convinced her not to. And she wasn't regretting her decision. The two were enjoying their solitude together with no worries.   
  
"Bloody Hell!"   
  
Hermione lurched up when Severus cursed, "What's wrong?"   
  
"Voldemort," explained it all.   
  
"But it's the middle of the week," whenever Severus had been called it was always Friday - Sunday nights.   
  
"Something must have happened or he is planning something."   
  
"Promise me if it is bad you'll apparate right back," demanded Hermione.   
  
"I promise love. Better get Ms. Weasley though, Draco should be here in a minute."   
  
Hermione said the charm to warn Ginny. When she was about to leave, knocking was heard on Severus' door. She knew who it was and opened the door to let him in. "Hi Draco."   
  
"Oh hi Hermione, wasn't expecting you."   
  
"No offense Draco but I wasn't looking forward to seeing you tonight either," Hermione muttered.   
  
"None taken," he smirked.   
  
"Be careful tonight. If it's too much, get back here."   
  
Draco nodded.   
  
Severus came out of his room with black cloak and silver mask, "See you in a little while Hermione. I told Dumbledore and you won't be getting an owl since he knows you are here."   
  
"All right. Hurry back you guys," Hermione said as they left. Hermione hurried to go to her room and meet Ginny, she knew Ginny and Harry were trying to be alone tonight that was why she didn't even bother checking the common room or dorm before using the charm.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Ginny and Harry had been making out for a little while now and both were enjoying themselves immensely. They haven't had much alone time together with all the things going on around them. Harry had his studying for N.E.W.T.s and both had learning the advance lessons and their regular school work. Ginny had some how convinced him they should spend time in the tower and not alone too often - on the weekends. She didn't want to be at a point of no return and then be called by Hermione. That would be teasing Harry too much she thought, so she had agreed to more late nights during the week, to keep her weekends free at night. This was why Ginny was surprised when she felt her necklace heat up.   
  
Ginny broke off the kiss and concentrated on the necklace.. yep it was heating up to notify her.   
  
"They were called weren't they?" Harry asked softly.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Snape and Draco were called right?"   
  
"Why do you say that?" Ginny faked ignorance but was worried she gave it away.   
  
"Because I felt your necklace heat up. Ginny I know you help Draco and Snape with Hermione."   
  
"But how? Wait! I don't have time. I have to meet Hermione. I'll talk to you later Harry," Ginny got up and rearranged her clothes to proper appearance.   
  
"All right, let's go," Harry got ready himself. He wasn't mad at her, he was proud of her that she had helped Draco when he needed it. Harry had a few brief images of Snape and Draco being tortured. He noticed Ginny not fight with him like he and Ron did. Harry had figured Ginny helped Hermione with the guys. At first Harry was jealous but he knew his girlfriend and they trust and love each other. Harry didn't mind she kept it a secret since he had a few of his own and she was told not to tell most likely.   
  
Harry put his invisibility cloak around both of them and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. They both were silent fearing someone would hear them if they talked. When they reached the tower they went directly to Hermione's room bypassing the Fat Lady portrait. Ginny whispered the password and soon stepped into the room.   
  
"Ginny, I was starting to get worried," Hermione started then saw Harry under the cloak too.   
  
"He knows. I didn't tell him though," Ginny rushed.   
  
"It doesn't matter. Draco told me if you wanted to tell them it's fine. I was just waiting a few weeks making sure the guys wouldn't kill him. You're not mad are you Harry?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No, I understand why you didn't tell me. Isn't it unusual for them to be called during the week though? Every time I dream of them it's on the weekends."   
  
"Dreams? You still have those? I thought they stopped years ago," Hermione said.   
  
"They came back but I kept it to myself. But about Snape and Draco why during the week?"   
  
"I don't know. Snape was a bit worried too. Ginny we need to get down there," Hermione headed to the door.   
  
"I'm coming too," Harry stated.   
  
Hermione looked at Harry, "All right but stay under your cloak and go to the Entrance Hall and we'll meet you down there."   
  
"How do you get down there?" Harry wondered.   
  
"Dumbledore set something up for us," Hermione answered vaguely, he may know about Ginny helping but she wasn't going to break her promise to Dumbledore about the spell.   
  
"How long will it take you?"   
  
"Five minutes." Hermione said.   
  
Harry nodded and left.   
  
"Sorry, but we can't tell him about the spells, I promised Dumbledore," Hermione said to Ginny.   
  
"I know, lets go."   
  
Both girls put on the invisibility spell and left. Five minutes later they were in the Entrance Hall. Hermione hid behind a statute and took the spell off. "Harry, you here?"   
  
His head appeared only, "Yea."   
  
"Come over here with the cloak on do not take it off until I say so, promise?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
The three waited in silence. Before they expected though Severus and Draco came through the doors. Hermione and Ginny went to them but noticed they were fine. "What happened?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Dumbledore's office," Severus said only.   
  
~Harry's here, he figured out about Ginny.~   
  
*Cloak?*   
  
~Yes. Are you mad?~   
  
*No love. It's fine,* Severus said. "Potter take the cloak off and follow us."   
  
Harry took off the cloak and hurried to Ginny's side. Draco was surprised but so were Harry and Ginny that Severus knew without being told. "Professor how did you know I was here? No one told you."   
  
"I just knew. Be ready Filch is coming."   
  
The four students acted if they got caught and now were in trouble.   
  
"Professor Snape, I see you caught some live ones tonight," Filch stated.   
  
"Yes, now out of my way," Severus sneered.   
  
"Have fun with them," Filch cackled after the students thinking they were in trouble.   
  
"Fun is the last thing I'll be having tonight," Severus muttered so only Hermione heard.   
  
~Severus please tell me what's going on?~   
  
*Voldemort is going to attack on graduation.*   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Nanja - Thank you for the review! I use to be like you never seeing SS/HG together than I read a few stories and became a true believer! I do have a problem messing up present and past tense in the story. I'm trying to be more careful in future stories but that area was never a strong suit for me in school.   
  
Thank you everyone else for the reviews! I do read them... if any questions please ask in the review or email me I will answer! And I love all the reviews I am getting. I can't say how thrilled I am to read new reviews daily when I get home from work! 


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
**Chapter 33**   
  
~That's why all the beatings were worse lately, so he would know he could trust you, you made it!~   
  
*Yes love and it's paid off. We can prepare to defeat him.*   
  
~We are going to train harder right?~   
  
*We can't do much more than we are with everyone but you and Harry will be having more lessons yes.*   
  
~Good I don't want to take any chances.~   
  
*We won't Angel.*   
  
When they arrived at the gargoyle Severus whispered the password and everyone climbed the stairs. Severus didn't have to knock on the door; it was open and all filed in. Dumbledore was at his desk was only surprised to see Harry but not the others. "Ahh I see Harry learned about Ginny."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Severus, you have something to tell?"   
  
"Voldemort told us when he plans to attack."   
  
"When?" was all Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Graduation Day."   
  
"That gives us time to prepare. What were his orders to you?"   
  
"I am to train Draco in the Dark Arts."   
  
"And Severus, I'm sure since you are teaching these students, they are learning the Dark Arts to defeat them, correct?" Dumbledore smiled. He knew that Severus believed if you are going to defend yourself against something you need to know about it, and Dumbledore agreed even if the board of governors didn't.   
  
"Albus, do not ask question you know the answers to," Severus said.   
  
"Tomorrow we will talk more. Ginny, Harry, I'm sure you can get back to the tower unseen. Severus you can take Draco back without Filch bothering him. Hermione, I'm sure you can find your own accommodations." Dumbledore grinned.   
  
"Yes, sir," Hermione blushed. ~I hate when he does that.~   
  
*Try putting up with it for 20 years.*   
  
Everyone said goodbye. Severus, Hermione and Draco were walking to the dungeons. Hermione went into Severus' chambers as he walked Draco back. Within a few minutes Severus was back and sitting on the couch as he was before he was called. Hermione leaned against his chest with his back on the arm of the couch. "Do you plan on teaching after this is over?"   
  
"I don't know. I took the position when spying for Dumbledore but made Voldemort think I was spying for him," Severus answered.   
  
"If you could do anything what would you do?"   
  
"Besides keep you in an isolated castle for myself?" he teased.   
  
"As sweet as that is love you know I would drive you nuts without no one else around. But doing that once in a while, making it we both stay in bed, sounds good too," she teased.   
  
"We'll see about that," Severus murmured while kissing her neck.   
  
"Mmm... But Severus really what would you do if you could do anything?"   
  
"I'd like to research potions. Once Voldemort is dead I plan to," Severus answered.   
  
"Do you enjoy teaching?"   
  
"The way I teach now, no. The way I would want to teach, I don't know."   
  
Hermione turned over to look at Severus, "How would you teach if you could?"   
  
"The class would not be divided by houses but skill. I've wanted to pair you and Draco off in class lots of times. You could have pushed each other. As much as I hate Longbottom, I know his parents possessed brains of at least adequate talent in potions the boy just needs to grow a backbone," Severus positioned himself and Hermione to laying on the couch with her chin on his chest.   
  
"Severus, you know you strike fear into most of your students. I almost think you take pride in it," she teased.   
  
"I would still be a bastard in class if Voldemort was dead, besides you seem to deal with me all right," he kissed her forehead.   
  
Hermione's hand drifted down without Severus noticing, "Yes, well give a man what he wants," she gave his manhood a squeeze, "and he'll be nice to you." Hermione grinned.   
  
"Love, while being pleasant with you. I don't ever recall being characterized as nice."   
  
"Would Slytherin sex god be better?" A mischievous grin graced Hermione's lips.   
  
Severus chuckled, "You, my angel are great for the male ego."   
  
"And the male libido?"   
  
"Do I really need to answer that?" Severus pulled Hermione's hips down on him harder.   
  
"I think you already did," Hermione started to unbutton his oxford after sitting up on her knees astride him.   
  
"Let's go to bed."   
  
"Nuh uh, tonight I'm in charge," she finished unbuttoning his shirt and went to her own.   
  
Severus laid back and watched the show while his hands rubbed her thighs; Hermione took her time in undressing, loving the reaction of Severus. His eyes dilating and his breathing coming faster once she had her blouse off and she continued to work on him. She unbuckled his belt and slowly let the zipper rasp down, nothing was heard except it.   
  
Severus sat up and latched his lips on her lace-covered breast; he took as much as he could watch her before needing to taste her. His hands moved to release the bra and take it off. Once he felt her hands on his shoulders pushing the shirt off, both garments were on the floor soon and Severus sucked and nibbled on Hermione again. Their desires were building with maneuvering and shifting trousers, skirt, knickers, and boxers lay strewn all over the floor.   
  
Hermione pushed him back down and started at his lips and licked a path down, stopping at his nipples to give them pleasant torture. Biting and licking her way down his torso, she met his length, proudly erect.   
  
The two soon joined each other and moved as one.   
  
Later, both relaxed on the couch in each other arms.   
  
With a simple kiss on her bare shoulder, "You are amazing."   
  
"So are you, lover," she murmured sleepily.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
elvira_snape - Chapter 33 was published on the 25. I update about every two to three days. There is only 40 chapters total plus Epilogue.   
Daxi - I promise a happy ending! As for the love scenes I tamed them down for FF.net alone.   
Phoenix aka Silver Banshee - I didn't exactly cut it off. ;) It was end of the chapter is all. Sorry about Sirius though - he was never one of my fav characters. I'm not all that nice to him in this story either. I was anti-SS/HG at first also... then I read one particular story and I was transformed into a true believer.   
  
**Chapter 34**   
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione each waited in Dumbledore's office the following night after dinner. Lupin was to get Black and Severus was to make Draco follow him. Dumbledore left his office for a minute needing to talk to McGonagall. Harry and Ron were sitting on one couch talking Quidditch and their chances of winning the house cup. Hermione and Ginny occupied the opposite couch.   
  
"Hermione, this morning you looked extremely relaxed. I would have thought it would have been a stressful night," Ginny commented softly.   
  
Hermione grinned wickedly remembering the previous night. She also remember how Ginny looked that morning, "I wouldn't comment girl... you looked like you had a pleasant evening also."   
  
Ginny was blushing like a tomato by now, "Safe to assume we both had great nights."   
  
"Oh yea," Hermione muttered.   
  
Ginny looked at Hermione curiously, "Now you got me wondering exactly how pleasant your evening was."   
  
"Very pleasant."   
  
"I know we don't talk much about this and this is hardly the place but..."   
  
"You sure you want to know? Remember who my lover is," Hermione whispered.   
  
"Tell me."   
  
"Four."   
  
"Four?" Ginny asked in shocked softly.   
  
"Yes usually it's only two sometimes three but last night.. this is definitely not the place to talk," Hermione remembering where she was.   
  
"Right. But in your room, we'll talk," Ginny stated, then, "Snape? Four?"   
  
"Yes, but I promise tonight more talk. But this is only between us."   
  
"Absolutely. But you're giving me some ideas to use!"   
  
Severus and Draco entered the office to see the four waiting Gryffindors. Ginny went to sit by Harry while Draco sat in a chair by the couch with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Harry, Ron and Draco surprisingly were becoming friends in private, but were still rivals in Quidditch and the boys were soon talking about it. Ginny was in on the conversation also, having a boyfriend and five brothers not counting Percy, she was infected with the Quidditch bug too. Severus took a look at the seating and quickly decided to sit next to Hermione and sat down farthest side away from the two other chairs he knew were for Black and Lupin. Severus respected Lupin but still hated Black after his apology at Christmas. Severus had started not dwell on it as much even though he didn't want to see the man at lessons. But during those lessons his hatred was renewed and for different reasons, the way Black treated Hermione at first then the way he was looking at her.   
  
When Severus sat down, Hermione automatically leaned against him. The two didn't show much affection among other people, but they were in the habit of leaning into one another in the present company. ~If Sirius starts anything again am I allowed to knock him on his arse again?~   
  
*You're starting to sound like me, Angel,* Severus smirked.   
  
~He annoyed me yesterday, telling me to leave you.~   
  
*I believe he had a motive behind that.*   
  
Hermione looked at Severus, ~And that was?~   
  
*He likes you.*   
  
~You do mean as a friend?~   
  
*You know what I mean. Black would like to have you, he's always been interested in having powerful offspring and he knows you could be an ideal mate.*   
  
~Severus, that's disgusting. Stop joking about that.~   
  
Severus was relieved to hear Hermione thought it was disgusting but it still left the truth. *I'm not. Watch him, you'll notice him staring at you.*   
  
~It doesn't matter, I'm still mad at him. To even be on my good side will require sucking up.~   
  
*In school he was the charmer. And you do like his look, rigid features and dark hair.*   
  
~Not that again. Besides after last night no one can compare to you.~   
  
*Just be careful Angel. I don't want to lose you.*   
  
~Amo Animus, lover.~   
  
This made Severus relax and he saw the door open to Lupin, Black and Dumbledore. All took their seats and the students let their conversation drop.   
  
"Albus, what's the reason for this meeting?" Black asked once settled.   
  
"Voldemort summoned Severus and Draco last night. They have information that will allow us to plan accordingly," Dumbledore answered.   
  
"So Snape, what did the bastard say?" Black questioned with a sneer almost.   
  
"Albus can fill you in," Severus smoothly answered.   
  
"Severus, you should be the one to tell everyone," Dumbledore commented.   
  
"Albus, I related the meeting in detail to you, just tell the three who do not know," Severus sneered.   
  
Dumbledore grinned at his Potions Master, Severus always hated being the center of attention. "All right Severus. Well Remus, Sirius, Ron, you need to know Voldemort plans to attack on Graduation Day."   
  
"How many Death Eaters?" Lupin asked.   
  
"We don't know. But I will be asking people I trust to be here. There will be the usual Aurors here also. Harry and Hermione will be practicing more with Severus to make sure they are prepared. Ginny, Ron, and Draco, I'm asking you three to arrange more lessons together also. Sirius, Remus, I'm asking the same of you too."   
  
"I'd like to help with Harry and Hermione's training," Black stated.   
  
*Bloody hell!*   
  
Hermione placed her hand on Severus' knee to make him relax.   
  
"You may attend but Severus is preparing them since he knows how Voldemort fights," Dumbledore said seriously.   
  
"Of course," Black pleasantly agreed and smiled with a glance to Hermione.   
  
Severus caught the glance but thinking Hermione didn't when in fact she did. She had seen several looks Black was giving her and she agreed with Severus that Black was interested.   
  
The meeting continued on as the students mostly just watched and listen. Questions, answers, and ideas were tossed around along with names of people Dumbledore trusted to show up for Graduation. Lupin asked if they should tell anyone in advance or wait until the day of the attack was closer. Different dates were thrown back and forth but it was decided on that a week before graduation, Dumbledore would ask everyone to attend the meeting. At the end of the discussion after most left, Black stayed behind to meet with Hermione.   
  
"Hermione can I talk to you please?" Black asked charmingly.   
  
Hermione nodded and Severus stood behind her and waited. She could tell Black meant alone but she wasn't going to tell Severus to leave. She leaned against him and his arms went around her waist to her pleasure.   
  
"Hermione, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday."   
  
"Apology accepted," Hermione simply said.   
  
"Thank you. I'm hoping we can become friends," Black smiled.   
  
"Sure, one can never have too many friends."   
  
"Good, see you later then," Black sweetly said before changing into a black dog.   
  
Severus waited until the dog was out of sight and down the stairs. Hermione and him were in the outer room to Dumbledore's office alone. "If he starts to flirt with you, I'm going to kill him," Severus growled.   
  
"No your not, they don't allow visitors in Azkaban that I know of. Besides, he's my problem. And we've established he won't be getting anywhere with me," Hermione said up to Severus.   
  
"Why did you forgive him so easily?"   
  
"Because he's Harry's godfather," Hermione answered, though she was still pissed at Black she had no plans of showing it.   
  
Severus grunted.   
  
"I have to go. I'm meeting with Ginny."   
  
"Are you coming by later tonight?"   
  
"Yes, I want to study for Potions. I have this very demanding Professor," she teased.   
  
"Hmm.. we'll have to work in the lab then," Severus purred.   
  
"But not past midnight, we have other plans also. I have a craving for a Slytherin sex god," she huskily purred.   
  
"Hermione, go before I tie you up in my dungeons," Severus groaned.   
  
Hermione turned in his arms with a wicked grin, "Promise, promises." She gave him a lingering kiss on the mouth before leaving herself.   
  
Severus stood there for a moment trying to reel in his desire and fantasies. He didn't hear the Headmaster's door open and Dumbledore watching him.   
  
"Severus, come have tea with me," Dumbledore invited.   
  
Severus turned to him and went inside for tea and whatever strange subject that was bound to arise.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
sakhara291 - you seem to be able to determine some of what will happen eventually in the story... ;)   
  
MorticiaStarGrl - Sorry about the chapters being messed up. FF.net would have to be responsible for that I would have taken care of it sooner but I didn't get on the computer yesterday.   
  
**Chapter 35**   
  
"Doesn't it taste bad?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Not really. It depends on your taste and besides you don't have to swallow," Hermione advised.   
  
"I'm not sure. What if I don't like it and he wants more?" Ginny was unsure.   
  
"Tell him you want to experiment. If you don't like, it stop. He'll understand. You need time to explore more. I take it you just get busy after some heavy petting?"   
  
Ginny nodded affirmative, "But exploring requires time and privacy. Which is very hard to get around here."   
  
"True," Hermione admitted, the reason she and Severus could take time is because Severus had his own chambers with no worry of interruptions. But so did she, but she preferred his chambers for some reason. "We can arrange it where you can use my room but please shrink my bed and transfigure your own," Hermione gravely said. While sharing her space she didn't want to think about Ginny and Harry in her bed.   
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to kick you out of your room."   
  
"You've had to notice my stuff disappearing from here slowly. It's all ending up in the dungeons," Hermione laughed.   
  
"Oh, I've noticed."   
  
"You and Harry need time to explore. Spend 30 minutes each just exploring each other before having sex."   
  
"Thirty minutes?"   
  
"An hour better yet?" Hermione teased.   
  
"An hour? You and Snape have done that?" Ginny asked amazed.   
  
"Yes, we both have spent time learning what pleases the other. You find all sorts of sensitive spots, just kissing or licking a spot can drive you wild. Massages are great also."   
  
"Learning all this about Snape is weird," Ginny stated. "But he gives you massages?"   
  
"Frequently. It builds anticipation," Hermione paused. "Ginny, since we are talking about this, has he ever gone down on you?"   
  
Ginny shook her head no.   
  
"Maybe if you started on him he might for you. Nothing feels better than..." Hermione blushed, "you get the drift."   
  
"Yea."   
  
"Talk to Harry. If you don't find out what the other likes, it's like driving without a map."   
  
"This is embarrassing you know." Ginny groaned.   
  
"I was too at first, it will take time. But it's worth it. If you don't like where his hands are move them or tell him. Be vocal or he'll never know. I would figure Harry to be a generous partner but he doesn't know what he's doing so teach him."   
  
"I don't know what I'm doing either though," Ginny claimed.   
  
"But you know what feels good to you. This weekend, on Friday night. I'll stay with Severus," Hermione offered.   
  
"How do I bring this up to him though, I don't want him to think I'm not satisfied," Ginny hesitantly said.   
  
"Tell him to lay still for 30 minutes and you want to experiment and then you lay down. He'll catch on, he's bright enough."   
  
"Where did you learn all this?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Reading books and Severus. It was his idea to explore. We still do it sometimes; it's fun going over your lover's body. It's fun teasing him mercilessly," Hermione grinned.   
  
"You tease Snape?" Ginny asked surprised.   
  
"All the time. Even in lessons and class. After the weekend we first made love, in class Monday morning I teased him in front of the whole class without anyone realizing it," Hermione told her friend.   
  
"Do you get in trouble?"   
  
"Just 20 points but that's normal. But after class he called me a sex crazed women," Hermione laughed.   
  
"What'd you do then?"   
  
"He became efficient in a cover make up charm. I left a mark on his neck," Hermione smugly said.   
  
"Snape had a hickey?" Ginny laughed.   
  
"He usually does but I don't mark him above where his collar shows. I'm possessive," Hermione grinned wickedly.   
  
Ginny burst out laughing at Hermione's tone and grin.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"What did you and Ms. Weasley have to discuss?" Severus inquired while getting ingredients ready.   
  
"You don't want to know," Hermione avoided the question.   
  
Severus got suspicious because she usually answered him honestly. He finished what he was doing before facing her, "Why do I not like the sound of this?"   
  
"Because you don't, now leave it at that Severus," Hermione went back to work.   
  
"Hermione," Severus drawled.   
  
Hermione put down her blade and turned to Severus, hoping to distract him as she pulled him flush to her body with her hands on his buttocks and purred suggestively, "Yes, lover?"   
  
"What was the subject of your conversation with Ms. Weasley?" Severus focused his attention.   
  
"Girl talk. Not for men to know," Hermione said between kisses on his neck.   
  
"Girl talk can be anything including... you've been discussing our love life haven't you?" Severus growled.   
  
Hermione flushed with guilt. "Severus, I only gave her ideas for her and Harry."   
  
"That's enough, I have no desire to know about Potter and Ms. Weasley's private affairs. I wish you would keep ours private also."   
  
"Severus, it was only a few ideas. Besides you have nothing to be ashamed of. And it is your fault the subject even came up," Hermione teased.   
  
"You'll have to explain this logic to me," Severus sneered.   
  
"I was too relaxed this morning and Ginny noticed. You shagged me too well," Hermione grinned.   
  
"Do I hear you complaining?" Severus faked stunned.   
  
"Absolutely not. Having you in bed leaves no room for complaint."   
  
"I should hope not, now lets finish this potion before we go to bed."   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
**Chapter 36**   
  
Lessons continued for everyone. The Gryffindors and Draco were becoming D.A.D.A. experts. The four 7th year students arranged time for studying N.E.W.T.s once or twice a week. Ron, Ginny and Draco were able to work excellent together, Harry and Hermione always were with them, helping Severus prepare them. Harry and Hermione were doing excellent in their own training with Severus, though he still hated Black always being there.   
  
"Potter, when cursing Voldemort, do it after he fires his so your wands do not lock. You should have no reason to dodge curses but we should practice with you firing a few off while dodging. Voldemort assumes dodging curses is a weakness so he would not think of you cursing him," Severus instructed.   
  
"Isn't Hermione going to help curse him? She has the power so you should let her, she's very skilled," Black commented with a grin to Hermione.   
  
"Black, you are to watch only. I'm instructing them," Severus sneered.   
  
"Relax Snape, I'm just saying she can do more than blocking."   
  
Severus turned away from Hermione and Harry facing Black. "I'm well aware what she is capable of. Potter needs to learn this though, so shut up or I'll get a muzzle for you."   
  
~Lover, keep teaching Harry I'll sit out and wait.~   
  
*He's going to come on to you.*   
  
Hermione could hear the jealousy in his voice.   
  
"Hermione, relax. Potter, lets practice."   
  
Hermione sat down against the wall and watched the two men teach and learn. She also noted Black coming over and sitting next to her.   
  
"Snape should be showing you this also. You can do it, I'm sure," Black said.   
  
"Harry is the one that needs instruction right now," Hermione replied.   
  
"He's underestimating your skill, milady, you deserve better," Black stated.   
  
Before Hermione could reply, Severus interrupted.   
  
"Hermione, Potter could do with a demonstration. Would you please provide one?" Severus asked.   
  
"Yes, what would you like?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Forward flip and roll with two spells."   
  
"Target?" she smirked.   
  
"Potter," Severus commanded. Severus stepped back and let them have room. "Begin when ready."   
  
Hermione backed up a few steps to give her room, she then ran forward a few steps did a forward flip, "Conjunctiva," she landed into a forward roll, "Expelliarmus," when she jumped back up to her feet she caught Harry's wand in her left hand.   
  
Harry was able to block the curse but not the disarming spell, "That was brilliant Hermione," Harry exclaimed.   
  
Hermione shrugged and gave his wand back, "Thanks."   
  
"Potter, do you see what I meant about being able to distract your opponent and getting a few spells off?" Severus asked walking back to them.   
  
"Yes, Professor."   
  
"Thank you Hermione, you can sit down again," Severus said.   
  
She nodded and retook her sitting position from before.   
  
"That was great Hermione. I guess the git doesn't need to teach you after all," Black said.   
  
"He already taught me is why," Hermione said offhandedly.   
  
"Surprising," Black muttered.   
  
"Why is it surprising?" Hermione asked annoyed.   
  
"Because he's a royal bastard. He's only teaching this because Dumbledore told him to."   
  
"Actually no. He taught me before Harry asked him for lessons."   
  
"Harry asked Snape for lessons?" Black gasped surprised.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because Harry wants to be prepared and asking Professor Snape will prepare him. The Professor knows Voldemort and that will help Harry," Hermione answered.   
  
"Why not ask Remus for more help?"   
  
"Harry planned on it when Professor Snape brought the request to the Headmaster, Dumbledore asked him to teach all of us with Professor Lupin and he agreed," Hermione was enjoying surprising Black.   
  
"Why did he teach you before anyone else?" Black asked suspiciously.   
  
"Because I asked him to. I'm interested in dueling, and who better than learn from than a dueling master?"   
  
"I didn't know he was a dueling master," Black said through gritted teeth.   
  
"There's a lot he keeps to himself."   
  
"I'm sure, like his years as a Death Eater. Hermione, how can you love him? You can do so much better. When you have children, would you really want him as the father? You need some one compassionate and not such a git," Black tried to convince her.   
  
Hermione kept her cool. She knew this was going to happen but she still hated it. "He's told me about his years as a Death Eater. He made mistakes like all of us have. And when we do have children I can't think of anyone but him who I would choose as the father," she said evenly.   
  
"How can you find him attractive, he ugl..."   
  
Hermione tuned him out, ~Severus, end this lesson now and come kiss me.~   
  
Severus could tell she was annoyed, "Potter, that's enough for now."   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
Severus immediately walked over to Hermione and offered her a hand to help her up. He pulled her to his body and took possession of her mouth. An open mouth kissed followed, deep and passionate, usually only seen in private and when they made love. Hermione's weight was on Severus and he gladly supported her. When he started to pull away she moaned in disappointment and he deepened the kiss again. They only broke apart when they heard Harry clearing his throat to draw their attention.   
  
Hermione blushed, but still had her arms wrapped around Severus' waist pressing him into her, "Yes, Harry?" she asked breathlessly.   
  
"Sirius and I were wondering if you wanted to come to Lupin's. We'll all going to be there and hang out with no mention of Voldemort, so we can all relax," Harry invited.   
  
"Sure," Hermione accepted.   
  
Severus frowned. After that kiss he wanted to go to his chambers with Hermione and make love to her. He saw Black's smug expression.   
  
"Be there in a minute," Hermione finished.   
  
Harry nodded and Black turned to leave with satisfaction written on his face. Harry followed not noticing the difference in his godfather.   
  
After they left, Hermione kissed Severus again but not with the same fervor, it was slower and more intense. It didn't lack passion but teased in the littlest bit. It clearly said what she felt for him. When they broke, she pulled on his hand, "We better go."   
  
"We? Potter and Black," he spat the name, "are expecting you."   
  
"And they shall get me for a little while, that's why we better go," Hermione explained.   
  
Severus pulled her to a stop, "Do you honestly think I'm going to attend this 'meeting'?"   
  
"Please Severus, just for a little while. I want to relax with my friends and no mention of Voldemort," Hermione pleaded.   
  
"I'm not stopping you from going Angel. It would do you good to relax since you have enormous pressure on you." Severus agreed.   
  
"And I don't wish to go alone. Sirius is annoying me. That's why I asked you to end the lesson."   
  
"What did he say?" Severus growled.   
  
"It makes no difference now, you claimed your stake on me. I just do not wish to hear more of his blabbering."   
  
Severus pulled her back into his arms and kissed her forehead, "I'll join you then."   
  
"Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Hermione and Severus got to Lupin's door where she knocked. A few seconds later Lupin answered the door, "Great! You made it," he waved both of them in and shut the door.   
  
Everyone said hello even though they were surprised to see Severus, but they didn't seem to mind.   
  
"I'll get you another chair," Lupin offered when there was only one empty seat excluding his.   
  
Severus noted the seat available was next to Black. An oversized chair and there would be no place to seat another by it. He could feel the tension in Hermione, a sign that she too noticed the seating arrangement. He knew she would sit next to Black because he would normally not. Severus made a hasty decision that should solve most of their problems, "No need Lupin." Severus pulled Hermione's hand to the seat and sat down with Hermione into his lap.   
  
Hermione relaxed into Severus, glad he decided this move. It would let them stay together and not let Black have a chance to annoy her more. She saw the look of surprise and hatred when she and Severus arrived. But Black's hatred turned to satisfaction over the seating problem until Severus easily settled it.   
  
The others were pleased to see them and if they were surprised by Severus' move they didn't let on. Everyone included them on their conversations. Severus and Hermione both started to relax. Conversations flowed easily among the friends. Severus stayed quiet throughout most of the night but he enjoyed listening to Hermione and seeing her have a good time. Severus was able to have a small conversation with Lupin about some of the lessons, but otherwise they both enjoyed and forgot about their troubles.   
  
Time passed and Severus thought they stayed long enough. "Let's go Angel," he whispered into her ear.   
  
Hermione nodded and stood up. They said their goodbyes at the door. Draco had Severus' attention and Black was saying goodbye to Hermione. She saw the glint in his eyes and he was also standing awfully close and was getting closer. Hermione could tell he was going to kiss her on the cheek but she didn't want it.   
  
~SEVERUS!~   
  
Severus heard the panic and turned to her abruptly and could see why, "Ready Hermione?" he came and stood behind her, stopping Black's intention.   
  
"Yes."   
  
~~~~~   
  
"I can't believe he had the gall to try and kiss me with you at my side," Hermione groaned sitting down on the couch.   
  
Severus sat down next to her, "He's trying to charm you."   
  
Hermione could here the jealousy in his tone. She pulled him until his head was in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Charming he is not being, it's just pissing me off. I would have thought the kiss and sitting in your lap would have deterred him."   
  
"He wants you and I can't blame him. You're exceptional," Severus murmured looking up at her.   
  
"He can't 'have' me and he will never 'have' me," Hermione said with determination.   
  
"Hermione if you want..." Severus avoided eye contact.   
  
Hermione placed two fingers over his mouth, "Do be quiet lover. I don't think I'll like what you have to say." Hermione saw the question in his eyes, "I've found my soul mate. Why would I choose another? Especially a dog?" she teased.   
  
"Dogs are friendlier pets than snakes," Severus muttered.   
  
"Severus, what will I have to do to prove I only want you and no other man?" Hermione asked gently.   
  
"I'm sorry Angel, I feel like life will take you away from me after showing me how pleasant it can be."   
  
"Have faith in me, in us. Some one like Sirius Black is not going to break us apart," Hermione clearly stated.   
  
"I have faith in you, just not in life sometimes."   
  
"You remember what my Mum told us about a seer in my family telling them about me?"   
  
"Yes," Severus said curious to what she was leading to.   
  
"The seer had another vision, but Mum only knew and told me in private," Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. "Remember how Mum was all right with you immediately?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"My Mum realized you were the other person in the vision she was told about." Hermione's eyes locked with Severus' "Do you want to know what it was about?"   
  
"Seers aren't supposed to give details. How would your mother know it was me and not some one else?"   
  
"Little details were told. Only a couple of things were described but they cannot be mistaken for another."   
  
"What was said about the male?"   
  
"Long black hair to his shoulders," Hermione continued to run her fingers in his hair.   
  
"Black and Lupin could be mistaken for that," Severus scowled.   
  
"Would you like more details?"   
  
"Yes," was the curt answer.   
  
"Tall..."   
  
"Black and Lupin."   
  
"Sallow skin..."   
  
"Black when not well," Severus turned his gaze away.   
  
"There's two more," Hermione waited for his eyes to meet hers again, "his eyes were raven black and I was staring at him with love."   
  
"What was the vision of?" Severus knew it had to be him.   
  
Hermione grinned mischievously, "Are you sure you want to know?"   
  
"Visions can change. It is a possibility, a very likely possibility since it was seen but the future can change."   
  
"But I don't want this vision to change," she softly spoke trailing a finger down his jaw line.   
  
"Tell me," he practically begged.   
  
"You were dressed in elegant black dress robes..."   
  
"Nothing unusual if I was attending a social function," Severus said with distaste.   
  
"You were smiling..."   
  
"At a social function? Not bloody likely."   
  
"It wasn't a function. I was wearing 'special' dress robes myself, I was told."   
  
"If not a function than what other reason for dress robes?"   
  
"Can you think of one case where you would wear dress robes and be smiling with me in your arms," she teased.   
  
Severus scowled at Hermione for playing with him but decided to figure this logic out. Dress robes. Smiling. Hermione happy. Special dress robes for Hermione... His eyes focused on hers, she was smiling down at him. "And this was foretold?" Severus asked in awe.   
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
"And you want this?"   
  
"With all my heart."   
  
"It was our wedding, correct?" Severus needed to know for sure.   
  
"Yes," Hermione eyes glittered.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
**Chapter 37**   
  
Studying for N.E.W.T.s for the four 7th years went excellent, also with all the extra lessons, Lupin and Severus were able to work in studying during some of the breaks to help them. The four knew they would do well on the N.E.W.T.s, but of course Hermione wanted better than good she wanted the best. She manipulated Severus into helping her even more, late at night when they were alone. Severus was enjoying the time with her no matter what they did; the couple was even able to make some interesting games out of studying.   
  
Voldemort still called Severus and Draco semi-weekly but there was not much abuse, just now and then as a reminder. Voldemort would test Draco to make sure that Severus was teaching the young Death Eater. To Severus' delight, Voldemort would tell him what other areas to teach the young man in. Severus would teach Draco, of course but also the rest of the students and the defense spells needed for the new curses.   
  
Black was still trying to charm Hermione and make her see the mistake, at least in Black's point of view, in being with Severus. She would ignore him and go on with whatever she had planned. She had to control herself several times from not hexing the man; Severus was also stopped by her several times when Black was trying to move in on Hermione. Black tried to kiss her on the cheek a few more times, but she was able to advert it. He did manage a few touches here and there, nothing serious but something she didn't want. Hermione would have said something to Black by now but she didn't want to cause friction with the rest of the teams. If after graduation he persisted he would regret it. Severus had more faith in his relationship with Hermione that he stopped questioning her if she wanted to be with someone else. He was still jealous but he wouldn't doubt Hermione. He even got a few laughs at Black's expense.   
  
The man still demanded to be present for Harry and Hermione's private training and Severus put him to use by making him as the tartget for the two young Gryffindors. Hermione felt a little guilty for the pleasure she took from cursing him, but it was a great way to relieve stress. Severus dueled Black on several occasions when showing Harry and Hermione new curses or defenses, Black always managed to land on his arse though.   
  
Severus still gave Hermione private training alone for the practice of avoiding curses so no one would find out about their new abilities plus they enjoyed the workout it gave them. The two were dueling very aggressively when Harry and Black came in. Severus and Hermione decided to meet an hour earlier to train alone. They usually wouldn't before the lesson with Harry, but time was so busy for both of them, except at night they arranged it then. Unfortunately Black wanted to be early, hopefully to catch Hermione without Severus so they caught the two dueling.   
  
Curse after curse was thrown at the other. The two were either dodging the curse with advance gymnastics or powerful counter-curses or rarely with a shield. It was amazing watching the two. Both were graceful, quick, and powerful with flips, rolls or using magic to block curses. Severus and Hermione were using their wands but their other hand would also fire off powerful curses. Even though the two were immune to the curses they were throwing, it was for the practicing of just throwing the curses and blocking. Severus wanted Hermione to be able to throw the curses without hesitation and this allowed her to practice without fear of injuring her dueling partner. Harry and Black watched in silence, taking in the spectacular view.   
  
It was only a few seconds before Severus realized they had company, *Love, Potter and Black are early.*   
  
~Do you want to stop?~   
  
*No, we planned on 15 minutes of dueling, lets finish.*   
  
Hermione replied with a vicious curse at her lover and they continued to duel, allowing the two visitors watch.   
  
After the 15 minutes were up, the two stopped. "Potter, Black what are you doing here early?" Severus demanded while walking over to Hermione.   
  
"We thought we would get some practice in," Black answered. "What about you?"   
  
Severus conjured up a glass of water for him and Hermione while she did a quick spell on each of them so they didn't look like they just spent an hour of intense training. Severus and Hermione started walking towards the other wizards but Severus ignored Black's question.   
  
"Answer me Snape, why are you and Hermione early and dueling?"   
  
"I do not answer to you," Severus sneered.   
  
"Hermione, will you please answer my question," Black asked smoothly.   
  
"Professor Snape was training me," Hermione simply answered.   
  
"But your lesson doesn't start until 6," Black pointed out.   
  
"Harry and mine start at 6," Hermione turned her attention to him. "Ready Harry?"   
  
"Yep. Let's warm up." Harry made to move across the room with Hermione.   
  
"Wait a minute! I demand to know why you were dueling Hermione, Snape? And that duel didn't look like practice but real. Those curses you threw are dark curses," Black said loudly.   
  
"It was a real duel and those were powerful dark curses. I see you are learning from Lupin," Severus sarcastically said.   
  
Black stepped forward with wand ready pointed at Severus, "You could have hurt her!"   
  
"Sirius, don't," Hermione commanded walking in front of Severus. Harry moved to Black's side trying to get him to cool down, because he was being a fool. Harry could see that while the duel between Severus and Hermione was real they knew what they were doing.   
  
"Potter, get your godfather under control," Severus snarled.   
  
"Snape, tell me why you were dueling Hermione like that!"   
  
"It's part of my training," Hermione answered.   
  
"Why wasn't Harry here then? You two are to be trained together," Black stated.   
  
"Harry is here now for our training."   
  
"Why were you being trained alone?" Black demanded.   
  
"Because they couldn't find another time to train alone," a new voice coming from the door said.   
  
Harry and Black turned to see Dumbledore walking to them. Hermione and Severus knew he would be there at six. He wanted to see how progress was going with Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Albus, why is she being trained alone though?" Black asked lowering his wand.   
  
"Because they have been doing so since Christmas. Now Sirius, why was your wand pointed at Hermione?" Reprimand could be heard in his voice.   
  
"She stepped in front of Snape, he was my target."   
  
"Why was Severus your target?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Snape was throwing curses that were almost as dangerous as the Unforgivables. The two were dueling for real," Black informed the Headmaster.   
  
"It is quite amazing to watch them duel isn't it?" Dumbledore grinned.   
  
"You knew of this?" Black surprisingly asked.   
  
"Yes, I set this room up for them the day after Christmas. They needed a space for training," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.   
  
"Harry didn't ask for lessons until middle of January I thought?" Black was confused.   
  
"That is correct."   
  
"You knew Harry was going to ask for lessons and built the room weeks ahead of being needed? What was the purpose of that?" Black asked.   
  
Severus snorted.   
  
"I was hoping he would ask but I built the room for Severus and Hermione to train. When Harry asked to be trained also, they agreed it was easy enough for everyone to use this room," Dumbledore said to clear up the misunderstanding.   
  
"Why would they need a room to train?" Black asked, confused on that point.   
  
"Because they asked. Now Harry, Hermione, do you believe you are ready?"   
  
"Yes, but more practice never hurt," Harry answered.   
  
"Then let's see," Dumbledore said.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
**Chapter 38**   
  
Over the next couple of days the 7th year class took their N.E.W.T.s while the other years took final exams and the 5th year class took their O.W.L.s. Once all the tests were over, the teachers went into hiding almost to grade the tests. There was one week before graduation, the week before Dumbledore sent owls to the members in the Order of the Phoenix, and a few Aurors, retired and active to ask them to show up at Hogwarts discreetly through a secure and private entrance Dumbledore arranged. Everyone was to meet in the training room. Dumbledore had chairs set up for everyone to sit. All of the Hogwarts teachers and staff were present.   
  
The three teams and Severus stood in the back of the room in the shadows so no one saw them. Everyone was soon seated and waited. They talked softly amongst themselves, all trying to figure out why Dumbledore called them. About 50 people were present total. The Weasley family was all there including Bill from Egypt and Charlie from Romania. Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg (5th year D.AD.A. teacher), a few others that could be recognized as Aurors and a few Unspeakables.   
  
When Dumbledore stepped up to a podium that had been brought in for this occasion, silence fell over the crowd. Anticipation for what was to come could be felt by all present.   
  
"Thank you all for coming. I know all of you are wondering why I asked for you to be here. Everyone in this room here today is some one I trust. All of us are joined together against one person, Voldemort," wincing and cringing spread through the crowd, "for the past three years he has gained a following in his Death Eaters. While the Minister of Magic does not announce it publicly everyone here is aware of the Dark Lord's activities. Since Voldemort has been back, I have had a spy among his Death Eaters. Professor Severus Snape. Last year we gained another spy, Draco Malfoy."   
  
Gasping and shock was common reactions at the two names.   
  
Dumbledore waited until silence reigned over again, "With the efforts of both men and numerous tortures," Hermione felt Severus tense against her and she squeezed his hand, "they have found out crucial information from Voldemort. He plans to attack Hogwarts itself."   
  
Surprise and shock again.   
  
"Voldemort plans to attack on Graduation day at 4 pm," Dumbledore stated.   
  
"But that's only a week away," a faceless voice shouted.   
  
"Yes it is. There is only one person that can defeat Voldemort because he used this person's blood to bring life to him again. That is Harry Potter."   
  
"The boy-who-lived can do it!" another voice shouted.   
  
"I have confidence that Harry can do it. But he will need our help in defeating the Death Eaters. That is why I have asked you all here today. A plan has been set up to help Harry defeat Voldemort but more support is needed in capturing the Death Eaters. Three teams have been focused and training on Harry and Voldemort's battle. Each team is a designation of Team 1, 2 and 3. Harry and Hermione Granger will be fighting Voldemort himself. They are team 1. Hermione has the power to shield Harry from powerful curses and this will enable Harry to use his wand against Voldemort. As most of you probably know Voldemort and Harry's wand are brothers. While Harry and Hermione are fighting Voldemort, another team, team 2 will include Remus Lupin and Sirius Black who will be fighting Death Eaters and protecting them."   
  
At the name of Sirius Black, there were more gasps of surprise.   
  
"Albus, is Sirius Black loyal to you?" one of the older Aurors asked.   
  
"Yes and he is innocent. Peter Pettigrew killed the Muggles and faked his own death in framing Sirius."   
  
"That's good enough for me," Richard Reese, the older Auror said. The rest of the crowd took Dumbledore's word.   
  
"Team 3 will consist of Ronald and Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy, they will be fighting Death Eaters, also protecting Team 1. Professor Severus Snape will be working with all three teams. I'm asking all of you here today to help us capture the Death Eaters and put an end to Voldemort's reign of terror. Teams of 2 or 3 will be made for all those willing to help. Together we can win," Dumbledore finished.   
  
Voices started talking at once. The Weasleys quickly spotted Ron and Ginny and came over to them. The others stayed where they were watching the commotion.   
  
"Hi Mum, Dad," Ron and Ginny chimed together.   
  
"Ron, Ginny, I'm proud of you two but what are you two thinking?" Molly Weasley scolded.   
  
"Mum, we're helping Harry," Ginny said.   
  
"Oh I know. Oh Harry I wish you didn't have to be the one to fight Who-Know-Who," Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry close, "And Hermione, you are all putting yourselves in danger." Soon all four Gryffindors were somehow being hugged by Mrs. Weasley.   
  
Once they could breath again they stepped back.   
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I assure you they are all prepared. They have been training since January," Lupin said, trying to soothe the mother.   
  
This surprised the elder witch but she smiled and said, "Good." The other Weasleys started in on the conversation. Almost everyone was involved, except Severus. He watched and stayed behind Hermione, closer than most people realized, but no one noticed, as they were all too busy talking.   
  
Hermione took the time to tease him though, she was involved in the conversation while her hands were behind her back drawing patterns on Severus' abdomen, occasionally slipping lower to rub against his groin. Severus stepped the littlest bit closer and pressed his erection into her back. Hermione continued to chat but there was a smirk on her lips. Severus would tease Hermione silently with little touches under her robes so others wouldn't see and he would tell her things telepathically to turn her on and build the desire within her.   
  
After a while everyone discreetly left the way they came even the students, excluding Hermione. Everyone decided to go outside and play Quidditch because it was one sport where they could include Draco. The other professors went back to scoring exams, leaving Severus and Hermione alone.   
  
"Your chambers," was all Hermione said before leaving. Severus went to his chambers; he knew Hermione was invisible ahead or behind him. He could sense her. Severus left his door open but was standing next to it within a second the door was closed and Hermione was visible.   
  
Severus instantly took Hermione into his arms and forced her up against his door. With a mumble of a spell, both sets of clothes disappeared.   
  
Hermione gasped as his mouth covered one of her nipples and his hand massaged the other. She didn't know how it could be all happening so fast but the sensations he was giving her by his demand and need of her were driving her wild. Her hands drifted down his body to his erection and she stroked him slowly and she felt him throbbing in her hands.   
  
Severus teased her outer lips for a while before plunging two fingers into her, making sure she was ready. Not being able to wait any longer he pulled her legs up around his hips, driving his body into hers at the same time. A few quick thrusts and he felt her body begin convulsing around him. He controlled himself to look at her as the tidal wave of emotions washed over her face. His heart swelled with love.   
  
"Severus," Hermione whimpered against the salty skin of his neck, while her head rested on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him tightly.   
  
"I'm here Angel," he reassured her. He waited patiently letting her rest before he continued. But he only could wait a few moments before his body moved rhythmically in and out of her.   
  
Hermione felt new life spread through her form starting in her centre. Within minutes she was moving against Severus, matching his thrusts. Pressure was building within her soon, demanding release.   
  
He was close, so close but he controlled himself until he knew she would be with him for the journey. The two moved as one grinding hips, mouths locked together chest rubbing bare chest. Severus felt her start to clamp around him and he let his control go. He thrust hard and fast into her to go over the edge himself.   
  
Small tremors rippled through Hermione and they soon escalated into full blown convulsions. And she felt herself explode into million tiny of pieces. The moment of rightness and completeness followed as always when she was with him. She let her body drape on him, she was too tired to move.   
  
After his mind numbing experience, he eased Hermione to the ground again but knew she would be too relaxed to walk to bed. He picked her up underneath her knees and shoulder and pressed her tightly to his chest while her head resting on his shoulder. He walked to his bedroom and set her in the middle before he joined her and covered them with the duvet. He pulled her close, letting her head rest on his chest and he probed a leg between her to entwine them. Both were soon asleep for a short nap before the real world intruded on them.   
  
~~~~~   
  
It was the day before Graduation, the students would find out if they did graduate. At breakfast, all 7th years were told to appear so the N.E.W.T.s results could be given out. The Head of Houses passed them out much to Severus' chagrin. The scores were passed out quickly. Ron was worried he might have done badly from getting nervous, but Harry knew he would do all right. Hermione hoped she got the highest. Ron and Harry did good, Draco did a little bit better, they found out later and Hermione received the most N.E.W.T.s in 20 years. She received 1 more point than Severus did in Potions and she teased him about it later that night.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
**Chapter 39**   
  
The day of Graduation the ceremony was to be held outside and it was a gorgeous day. The sky was clear blue with the slightest breeze to fight the hot temperatures. The main ceremony was over all, the diplomas were handed out and awards for highest grade - of course that honor went to Hermione Granger.   
  
The five students were anxious during the ceremony, knowing what was to come at 4 o'clock. It was thirty minutes into the reception and the staff and people to fight against the Death Eaters were already in groups, talking and waiting. The students were close and ready. Ginny and Ron stayed within thirty feet of Draco making sure they were prepared. Lupin walked around with a black dog, Black in his animagus form, were close by, near Harry and Hermione. Severus was with Draco, also according to Voldemort's plan. The parents that were Death Eaters were in tight groups ready to dawn on the Death Eater costume to fight.   
  
Dumbledore told Hermione's parents of what was to happen before they arrived so they would be alert. They had made arrangements with Dumbledore to protect Harry and Hermione also - they had the skill and power to do so. Harry, Hermione, and Severus were the only ones aware of this.   
  
At 4 o'clock, ten groups of seven people plus Voldemort himself appeared on the grounds of Hogwarts among the students, parents, and guests. Portkeys were made for the attack.   
  
Dumbledore put on the Sonorous spell and informed the crowd, "Hogwarts is under attack. If you do not wish to fight with us go to the castle immediately!"   
  
Panic erupted immediately until they saw people fighting against the Death Eaters already. The students trusted Dumbledore and took up wands to defend their school. They moved in groups as they saw others begun to do so. Mothers and fathers told their younger children to go to the castle while they fought. Several Aurors who knew they would be the last defense for the children if needed made sure they all were safe - adults who wished not to fight joined the others in the safety of the castle.   
  
It was utter chaos with people battling, curses and counter-curses being cast. The Death Eaters were surprised of the defense that was in place and quickly learned that Hogwarts knew of the attack and were prepared to defend it.   
  
Harry and Hermione saw Voldemort and they proceeded to him and Black and Lupin followed, ensuring no Death Eaters would attack from behind. Ron, Ginny and Draco soon were by Black and Lupin's side helping. Death Eaters tried to get to Harry since Voldemort told them to kill him immediately. The other main target was to be Dumbledore, who was holding his own with McGonagall and Flitwick.   
  
"Voldemort!" Harry yelled to get his attention.   
  
Voldemort turned slowly to face Harry, "Ahh, Harry Potter so good to see you," Voldemort hissed.   
  
"I can't say the same," Harry sneered he learned from the best.   
  
"I'm sure since your death is immanent," Voldemort said before mumbling a curse at Harry.   
  
Hermione already expecting such had a shield in place. This curse had no effect on Harry or Hermione.   
  
"Ah, I see you have prepared," Voldemort said.   
  
Harry didn't say a thing, he threw a curse himself at Voldemort and the battle began between the two old enemies. Voldemort would throw curse after curse but none would affect Harry. Voldemort was getting infuriated at not being able to dispense of the young wizard quickly. The Dark Lord realized that Hermione was protecting the boy, and tried throwing curses at Hermione to stop her from protecting him but they had no effect on her either. He tried numerous dark curses and the Unforgivables but to his shock none were passing through her shields. Voldemort tried to get Death Eaters to attack with him but he noticed none were around to help since Teams 2 and 3 were blocking them. But he noticed Severus close by and ordered him to attack Hermione.   
  
"Severus, kill that mudblood!" Voldemort hissed with anger.   
  
Severus stood still with wand drawn and a shield up while he smirked.   
  
"I gave you an order!" Voldemort seethed.   
  
"I'm not killing anyone for you Voldemort," Severus sneered.   
  
"You will pay! Very well though, I'll do it myself," Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione.   
  
"Harry, get ready for your chance," Hermione whispered.   
  
"Avada Kederva!" Voldemort whispered loudly at Hermione.   
  
Harry rolled out of the way without knowing what Hermione did; Severus saw her stand still and yelled, "MOVE!"   
  
Once the killing curse hit it's mark, an unusual green smoke cloud surrounded the area. Voldemort laughed, "One less mudblood to kill!"   
  
Severus watched in shock, his heart being ripped out. Harry was scared frozen thinking he let his best friend and cousin get killed.   
  
~~~~~   
  
While the battle between Voldemort and Harry and Hermione conitnued; Draco, Ron, and Ginny encountered many Death Eaters and soon they realized of Draco's true loyalties. Several saw the young wizard fighting with the two Weasleys and went to his father to inform him so he could deal with his son.   
  
Lucius Malfoy, when learning of his son's betrayal quickly abandoned the duel he was in and left the opponents to his fellow Death Eaters to go kill his son.   
  
The three young students were doing an excellent job in defending Harry and Hermione of Death Eaters and were able to incapacitate several. More fought against them knowing their Dark Lord would not appreciate such poor results from among his Death Eaters, especially to three students. Draco and Ginny were able to block many curses but when they were not able to Ron used his vast knowledge of counter-curses to deal with them. When they couldn't shield or use a counter-curse the three were able to move as one to dodge the curse and then fire several themselves to disarm or knock out the Death Eaters.   
  
Soon Draco's father was standing in front of him with the silver mask off so he could see the sneer and hatred on Malfoy's face. "Draco, what're you doing?" Malfoy senior demanded.   
  
"Restoring honor to the family name," Draco sneered.   
  
"I'm going to kill you for your betrayal, you little bastard!" Malfoy raised his wand.   
  
Ginny and Ron were prepared and both fired different curses to leave him unconscious for the rest of the battle.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Lupin and Black faced many Death Eaters and were able to make them useless for the rest of the battle. Black and Lupin were looking for one particular Death Eater but were not willing to leave Harry and Hermione unprotected on this one side. To their luck, the one person they were looking for came to them, though he was quivering realizing he was in deep... realizing he was in trouble.   
  
"Peter!" Black roared out of anger.   
  
The idiotic Death Eater had forgot his silver mask but still wore the Death Eater's black cloak.   
  
"Sirius, Remus... uhh hi!" Peter wavered.   
  
Black was about to raise his wand and finally cast the killing curse when Lupin stopped him. "No! We need him to prove your innocence!"   
  
Black grudgingly agreed and simply stunned the man quickly before he could escape again. Lupin put another curse on the unconscious man to ensure no one but he could move him. He was not allowing him to escape again. Justice will be served he told himself; Peter Pettigrew will be put in Azkaban for life!   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
**Chapter 40**   
  
The green smoke that surrounded Hermione was easy to breathe; it wasn't suffocating her at all. She never heard of anyone ever being surrounded in green smoke when hit with the killing curse. She attributed it to her immunity to such a curse. When the curse came flying at her, she knew she would have easily dodged it but for some reason she knew she would be safe even if the curse hit her. Hermione figured this would be a perfect time to distract the Dark Wizard long enough for Harry to get off the curse that was needed to finish Voldemort's life once and for all.   
  
The smoke cleared slowly and she simply smirked, wanting to see the shock on Voldemort's face when he learned he failed to kill the 'mudblood'. "Voldemort, is that the best you can do?" Hermione spoke once the smoke cleared.   
  
"It can't be!" Voldemort shrieked in disbelief.   
  
Harry watched and realized now was his chance, "Avada Kederva," he said with wand pointed at Voldemort. Hermione added her own killing curse to add power behind Harry's curse. Severus did the same, ensuring Voldemort would never rise to power again. The curse hit Voldemort, but it reacted differently than it would other wizards. The body of Voldemort started to decompose at an extremely rapid rate. As the Dark Lord try to scream his sounds were non-existent because his voice box had decomposed quickly leaving the wizard to only gasp and scream silently.   
  
The three watched as the body fell to the ground, Severus not taking chances, torched the body with fire leaving nothing but aches.   
  
Severus, Hermione and Harry worked together to finish defeating the Death Eaters.   
  
Before anyone realized it, the Death Eaters were defeated and all injured persons were sent to Madam Pomfrey. The Aurors already there sent for more to take the Death Easters to prison to await trial. The fighters that were all right took in the bodies of several dead wizards and witches. There were not many, but the few that were there were hard to accept. Dumbledore and staff and quickly gathered the bodies of their comrades and levitated them to a back area of the Hospital Wing ensuring not many would see them.   
  
The children and other adults that were safely in the castle waited anxiously for news of the battle. When several professors came in and told them of the news, cheering could be heard throughout the castle.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Everyone was mingling and having a good time except Severus, of course. When Hermione and Severus first arrived, the other guests of the ball stared in surprise at seeing the two together. Severus wore his usual black robes, but his cloak was deep charcoal gray. Hermione was dressed in new robes herself, in deep red burgundy color with silver trim. The couple made for an interesting pair. They were seated at the table with the other guests of honor. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Lupin and Black.   
  
Black had been found innocent when Peter Pettigrew had taken Veritaserum and told the truth about him framing Black and telling it was he who had betrayed the Potters, costing them their lives.   
  
Two seats were available between Draco and Black. All assumed Hermione would sit next to Black to separate him from Severus. To everyone's surprise Severus pulled the seat next to Draco out for her to sit, leaving himself next to his loathed enemy. Severus made a point of turning his back to Black leaving Hermione the freedom of not really having to interact with the man.   
  
Conversation flowed among the heroes as jokes and tales were fluent. Hermione's chair was touching Severus' half way through dinner, not to anyone's surprise. Dessert was a treat among them all. Hermione had some interesting ideas what she would like to do with her dessert, but she behaved herself. After dinner and dessert was through, dancing started in the center of the hall. Harry and Ginny were soon on the floor dancing. Ron and Draco found themselves asking a few other witches to dance with them. Hermione knew Severus would not ask, for their dancing always led to the immediate need of a bedroom. She didn't mind though, she was enjoying just sitting with Severus in public, not having to hide their relationship.   
  
"Hermione, would you care to dance?" Black gracefully asked standing next to her offering his hand.   
  
Before she could answer, Severus rose and stepped next to Black, "Stay away from her," he growled in a whisper.   
  
Black smirked at the wizard, "Afraid to lose her to me?"   
  
"No, because she is mine."   
  
"You make it as if you own her," Black said.   
  
"I do," simple response.   
  
Black smirked thinking he could use this to his advantage. He spoke a little louder for Hermione to hear, "You do not own Hermione!"   
  
"Yes I do," was pronounced at the same tone.   
  
Black looked to Hermione who had watched the whole interaction, "Hermione, you cannot stay with a man who would treat you as a possession. Come with me."   
  
Hermione stood and faced both men, "Severus, think you own me do you?" She asked as if she was getting angry.   
  
"I don't think it, I know it," Severus said with no fault.   
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment then was smirking, "About time you realized it." Hermione saw the disbelief written on Black's face.   
  
"You can't mean that Hermione, he's a bastard. He'll treat you like shit," Black tried.   
  
"No he won't."   
  
"How do you know this?" Black asked incredulously.   
  
"Because he may own me, but I own him," Hermione smiled at Severus who now raised a hand out for her to grasp.   
  
When she took a hold of his hand, they went to the dance floor and started to move together very closely on the edge of the floor, avoiding other dancers.   
  
Black was left looking shocked and staring at the couple. Several people around him laughed at his position, noticing how Hermione Granger, the brightest witch to ever graduate from Hogwarts chose Severus Snape the most hated professor at Hogwarts over Sirius Black.   
  
After a few dances, attention was brought to the podium in the front of the ballroom. Mr. Weasley, the new appointed Minister of Magic stood in place. Hermione leaned against Severus as they watched; both weren't really paying attention as they were focused on each other. But when Harry's name was called both paid attention to the podium. That was when they realized what was happening. Harry was being awarded Order of Merlin First Class. Hermione clapped with everyone else giving their applause.   
  
The next name was surprise to her.   
  
"Hermione Granger, is another individual tonight who will be honored for facing Voldemort," Mr. Weasley stammered out, "and help defeat him. Please come up Hermione."   
  
Hermione froze, realizing everyone was staring and waiting on her. With a slight push from Severus, she walked to the stage. Mr. Weasley placed a medallion over her neck and she went to stand next to Harry. Mr. Weasley spoke a few more words and turned the podium over to Dumbledore. "Tonight, I have the honor of awarding Order of Merlin First Class to a close friend of mine. Without his help, we would not have been able to defeat Voldemort. Through many years, he had faced Voldemort repeatedly, endangering his life to gather information for the side of good. Severus Snape, please come up here," Dumbledore spoke clearly.   
  
Silence was heard for a moment before Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron and Lupin started clapping. Everyone else followed suit. Severus approached the stage in complete shock, but was able to hide the reaction.   
  
Dumbledore placed the medallion over his neck and clapped with the rest of the audience.   
  
Order of Merlin's Second Class was awarded to Ron, Ginny, Draco, Lupin and Black for the capture and defeat of most Death Eaters during the battle. The rest of the night was a blur for Hermione and Severus being congratulated. When it was over Hermione and Severus went back to Hogwarts happy and ready to be alone.   
  
~~~~~   
  
When Severus and Hermione apparated to the Hogwarts' gates, they were tired and were looking forward to being alone and out of the spotlight.   
  
But that was not what they got.   
  
Hermione and Severus were greeted by an unwelcome guest.   
  
Victoria Snape.   
  
Taken aback by the appearance of his mother, but masking his reaction, "Mother."   
  
"Severus," Mrs. Snape greeted him just as coldly as her son. When she saw his arm around Hermione's waist she sneered, but said nothing.   
  
~Severus, lets go inside. We can't stand out here all night.~   
  
Severus knew Hermione was right, "Inside."   
  
Mrs. Snape turned on her heel and started the walk to the castle. Hermione and Severus walked at their usual pace keeping silent. When all were inside the Entrance Hall, Severus continued with Hermione to the dungeons leaving his mother to follow. After entering Severus' quarters, Severus told his mother they would be out in a minute.   
  
Hermione and Severus went to their bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes, although Severus ended putting on his full teaching attire. Hermione simply chose some black muggle jeans and white blouse. "Severus, is this all right?" Hermione wanted his approval because she didn't want to cause more trouble.   
  
Severus watched as Hermione changed. He used magic to change his clothes quickly enough; Hermione always seemed to take her time with such acts. He enjoyed watching her though, giving him a chance to gaze at her body. "Certainly Angel," he came up to her and hugged her.   
  
"Are you all right Severus?" Hermione whispered into his chest.   
  
"I will be. I haven't seen her in ten years, I'm just wondering what she wants."   
  
Severus released her and they went out to the sitting room where Mrs. Snape had sat on the couch waiting.   
  
"Severus, I'll wait until you return her to her quarters," the older lady said.   
  
"We are in our quarters. Now why.." Severus was interrupted.   
  
"What do you mean? Are you living with this mudblood?" Mrs. Snape said with hatred.   
  
Hermione and Severus tensed, knowing this was going to be a complicated situation. "Her name is Hermione Granger and she is not a mudblood," Severus growled.   
  
"Whatever, just get rid of her. We need to talk," Mrs. Snape said dismissively.   
  
Severus sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs and pulled a surprised Hermione onto his lap. She was going to sit in the other chair.   
  
~Severus what are you doing?~   
  
*Keeping you next to me.*   
  
Hermione looked at Severus and could see the intensity in him and realized he needed her next to him; she relinquished and faced Mrs. Snape again.   
  
"What is it you want mother?" Severus asked the woman who was glaring at Hermione.   
  
"This is family business," a curt voice.   
  
"Hermione is my family. State your business now or leave," Severus ordered.   
  
"It is about your fiancée."   
  
"What about her?"   
  
"When do you plan on marrying her, she is waiting." Mrs. Snape said.   
  
"Hermione, when are we getting married?" Severus smirked. This is not what his mother meant and he knew it. The night Hermione told him about the vision, he asked her to marry him. He offered to buy an engagement ring but she only wanted a wedding ring.   
  
"She is not your fiancée," Mrs. Snape stood up.   
  
"Yes she is," Severus growled.   
  
"She's a mudblood! You cannot taint the family line," his mother screeched.   
  
Severus stood up leaving Hermione in the chair. "Mother, you have over stayed your welcome." He took a firm hold on her upper arm and guided her to the door and warding it making sure she could not re-enter. Once it was secure he walked back to Hermione who was still sitting. He kneeled in front of her and put his head in her lap.   
  
Hermione soothed him, whispering words of her love and caressing his hair through her fingers. They stayed like that for a while before Hermione urged him to his feet and pulled him to their bedroom. With a wave of her hand, both were naked and getting into bed. She pulled him close to her, resting his head on her breasts. She continued to soothe him and noticed he fell asleep.   
  
"I love you Severus Snape," she softly whispered before sleeping herself.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	42. Epilogue

Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thank you Corazon for all your help and advice with this story and beta reading it!   
  
**Epilogue**   
  
Severus and Hermione decided to move into Severus' mansion and out of the dungeons of Hogwarts. Severus thought about his future and made a decision, which Hermione supported as long as he was happy.   
  
"Albus, here is my resignation," Severus placed the parchment on Dumbledore's desk.   
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I was suspecting this. We will miss you here at Hogwarts, you know."   
  
"And I shall miss it myself but this is what is best for me. You know teaching isn't my forte."   
  
Dumbledore grinned, "I suspected that also."   
  
Severus smirked at this. "Please let me know if you need any help though. I know finding a potions master to teach isn't easy. If you need some one to teach the upper level classes I would do that until you can find some one of course." Severus didn't know why he made the offer but he felt he owed so much to Dumbledore, his life was his again and he had Hermione in it.   
  
"I'm sure I can find someone. My name does carry some weight among the elite potion masters. Acquiring one will not be too difficult but they sure won't have your flare," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.   
  
Severus snorted. "Good day Albus."   
  
Dumbledore stood up and offered his hand, "I'll talk to you soon Severus."   
  
Severus shook his friend's hand and departed down to the dungeons where Hermione waited with their belongings, all packed and ready to go.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Severus and Hermione got settled into the mansion. It was a two story with many bedrooms and an extraordinary library, which Hermione instantly fell in love with. Severus knew she would and was thrilled she liked his house -- their house. There were dungeons below the mansion that he had turned into some research labs. They weren't as dreary as the ones at Hogwarts but still were menacing to outsiders. Hermione felt right at home, after so much time in Severus' dungeons she had no problem with such places anymore.   
  
The time at the mansion was spent in great fashion for the two lovers. Hermione decided to go to London University of Magic in the fall to study Potions and Charms.   
  
The two discussed when they should marry. Her parents didn't mind her just living with him because of the Amo Animus, but she still wanted to marry, as did he.   
  
"Angel, would you like to get married before you go back to school or wait?" Severus asked one night in the library.   
  
Hermione thought about it and smiled, "I would love to get married before school."   
  
Severus smiled himself, "Would you care to get have the ceremony at Hogwarts and Albus officiate?"   
  
"That would be perfect," Hermione said.   
  
~~~~~   
  
The wedding was magnificent; the Great Hall was decorated in white, gold and silver taking the colors from each of their houses and white for the wedding.   
  
Hermione's friends and family all showed up. She was able to meet her mother's side of the family she had never met before and was thrilled to finally meet them. Harry and Ron were supportive of Hermione. Ginny was the maid of honor while Remus was Severus' best man. The two had become friends of sort through all the training they did with the former students. Hermione made sure Draco was also in attendance. He had brought his date Padma Patil from Ravenclaw and Ron had brought her sister Parvati Patil as his date. Of course Harry and Ginny were there together.   
  
Severus' family didn't show because he didn't want to invite them and Hermione had left this decision up to Severus. She hated the thought she was the reason for him not being able to get along with his family but he reassured her it had been years since they were a 'family'. Hermione decided, when hearing this they would create their own family in time though.   
  
To Hermione's surprise, her dad and Severus got along quite well considering everything. Her dad was still the protective type.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Severus had been offered many positions when companies learned he no longer working at Hogwarts. He accepted one position that would let him work at home and let him do any type of research he pleased as long as the company was able to publish the results, Severus agreed to this. He didn't need the money but he felt better bringing some money into the home, after all, he did have a new wife to support he would tease Hermione.   
  
Hermione graduated from University in the three years with both degrees in Charms and Potions. She still wished to further her education in potions though and claim Master/Mistress title. Severus was glad to help in this department and took her on as his apprentice.   
  
The company he worked for were also glad to pay Hermione with the same details they had Severus under. This left Hermione and Severus able to do what they both loved, researching potions.   
  
Severus' parents came over several years later to check up on him, but he refused to listen to their demands of him divorcing Hermione and settling down with a proper pureblood witch. Hermione was tempted to say she was a pureblood but Severus stopped her, she had no reason to explain herself or defend herself against his parents. Whatever their problems were, were not going to be transferred to him and he clearly told them so before banishing them from Hermione's and his house.   
  
Several years later, after Hermione claimed her title of Potions Mistress, she had a surprise for Severus.   
  
"Lover, come here," she called to him.   
  
Severus looked up from his cauldron to his wife and did as she asked; the potion he was making needed to simmer for 24 hours anyways. "Yes my angel?"   
  
"I have a surprise for you," she smirked.   
  
"Will I enjoy this surprise?"   
  
"Sometimes yes, sometimes no," she teased.   
  
Severus scowled.   
  
"No scowling lover. What have we been trying for?"   
  
A smile crept across Severus' mouth, "You're pregnant?"   
  
Hermione nodded yes.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Severus and Hermione just sent their youngest child off onto the Hogwarts Express train. Kyle would do excellent and Hermione and Severus were clearly thinking he would be in Ravenclaw, while his brother, Fallon, was in Slytherin, and their oldest child Alysia was in Gryffindor. Alysia was in her fifth year, Fallon in his second, and soon to be joined by Kyle in his first.   
  
Hermione and Severus went back to their home and enjoyed silence and opportunity to make love in any room they pleased now that their children were at school.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Expletio   
  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support for this story! I also have to say thank you to those who added constructive criticism, I hope my future stories will show the support and help you have all given me.   
  
The last several chapters may seemed rushed but I hit a writer's block for about 2 weeks doing the last few chapters so I tried to push through it and it wasn't the best results even with it being rewritten several times. 


End file.
